It Does Funny Things To You
by Mystitat
Summary: CATS Mistoffelees has always hated having the use of his magic restricted by his father. But when Macavity starts apppearing and shows him how to use his powers, can he resist the urge to use them in ways he shouldn't? COMPLETE! with deleted scenes
1. Macavity Strikes! Well, sort of

**It Does Funny Things to You**

by Mystitat

* * *

A/N: Okay, give me a little leeway: this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. I actually wrote this before I knew what fanfiction was. When I gave it to my best friend to read, she said, "Oh, Cats Fanfiction!" I was all, "What's that?" Yeah, I was pretty pathetic. It's not quite as eloquently written as I like to be now, but most of it here is the way it originally was. Not surprisingly, I never really finished it back then when I was first introduced to the world of Cats. So now, I have resurrected it, and I've even got an ending in mind, if you can believe it. The chapters will get better as I put more up, as they were written more and more after I became aquainted with the nuances of writing fanfics and ... oh, I'm blabbering. Just enjoy!

* * *

Mistoffelees lay awake in his paper-bag bed in the junkyard where most of the Jellicle Cats lived. He tried lying on one side, then the other, then on his back, but it was no good. He couldn't sleep. His magic did that to him occasionally. He loved doing magic, and he loved the attention he got from it, but sometimes he hated the effects that it had on him. His friends were always asking him to do the littlest things for them (which he would have done, but he wasn't allowed to do it) and sometimes it just kept him awake. It surged through his veins and fizzed in his brain so much that he simply couldn't sleep. 

Suddenly, a trash can banged in the distance, and a newspaper fluttered. "That's odd," he thought to himself. "No one's usually awake now, except me, and if someone were coming, I would have sensed it." Mistoffelees could sense anything odd coming, except for one cat.

Whatever was making the noise seemed to be coming nearer. A box overturned, and whoever was sleeping in it spilled out with a meow. Oddly, Mistoffelees heard nothing else from the unknown sleeper. He decided to venture a peek out of his bag.

As soon as he peered out, he yelped and immediately scrambled back into bed. Macavity was standing right next to his bag, so close he could hear the raspy breath. Mistoffelees' heart pounded in his throat and his magic was going crazy now that he knew of the imminent danger. It did that when he knew he might have to fight. But why would Macavity be right next to him without doing anything to him?

Macavity was the most evil and mysterious of cats. At the last Jellicle Ball he was so brazen as to kidnap Old Deuteronomy. Whenever he showed up, everyone hid in the deepest, most secret place they could find. No one wanted to be as close to him as Mistoffelees was now. The only cat who didn't hide were the ones who were strong enough to fight him, like Munkustrap, Mistoffelees' father. Munkustrap was currently sleeping in a tire next to Mistoffelees' bag.

After braving another peek out of the bag, Mistoffelees found that all the cats he could see were sound asleep. "But how could he do that to all of them?" he thought. Then he accidentally rustled in the bag.

Macavity had seen him.

Quick as a wink Mistoffelees dashed out of the bag and into a nearby box. But Macavity was right behind him. He bounded out of the box and thought, "Time for some magic!" thrilled for a chance to use it. He waved his arm and a swarm of bottles and glass rushed at Macavity. But Macavity waved his own arm, and the swarm dropped where it was! Mistoffelees was astonished! How could someone else thwart his own magic? Macavity was slowly stalking toward him. He tried throwing lightning at the evil cat, but it had no effect on Macavity. Similar lightning even came back to him, and hit him squarely in his chest. He felt no pain.

Mistoffelees only had one magic trick left. He might be able to charm Macavity into obeying his commands, a little like hypnotism. It was a trick he had practiced, but never perfected. As he began the spell, Macavity jumped at him, pinning him to the ground. "It won't work on me, boy, and you know it!" Somehow Macavity had known exactly what Mistoffelees was about to do.

Mistoffelees sent the charm flying at Macavity, but just as he had predicted, it had no effect. Now he was scared. He cried out, "Munkustrap! Help!" but Munkustrap could do nothing. He was gagged and bound in his tire, right where Mistoffelees had seen him fall asleep the night before. He did not even struggle against the ties. He was sound asleep, as if in a coma.

Then that cleverest of cats had an idea. He used his magic to knock over a trash can, and while Macavity was distracted, he slipped out from under him. And Mistoffelees ran like he had never run before. He ignored the sharp pain of broken glass under his paws and the tightness in his chest from lack of breath. Even though Macavity was biting at his long black tail, he was confident again. He ran up to the highest garbage peak, and skipped over the trap he knew was buried in it. Macavity snarled as his foot became caught in the trap, which dragged him up by his ankle to hang upside down.

"Ha!" said Mistoffelees. "Try to get out of that one!"

"I will."

Mistoffelees watched in horror as Macavity slowly started to ascend. He rose up until the rope was slack around his ankle and simply fell off. Macavity could fly! "Uh oh," Mistoffelees uttered, and he was off running again.

With Macavity _flying_ behind him, he had no hope now of outrunning him. Still, he thumped over boxes and barrels in his attempt to get away from the evil that was following him. In desperation he leaped off a cliff of garbage, and blindly reached out with his magic. When he stopped moving, he was astonished to find that his feet did not touch the ground. "I didn't know I could do that."

"You and I are more alike than you would like to think, boy." And with that, Macavity disappeared into the night.

* * *

When Mistoffelees had finally untied his father, he tried to wake him up, to no avail. Not even the mighty odor of old tuna fish could wake him up. He muttered, "Dad, Dad, wake up," and similar urgings, but nothing happened. Mistoffelees tried shaking him and hitting him, and even biting him, but Munkustrap just lay there, as if, as if... 

As if he had been charmed! No wonder none of the cats had woken up when Macavity came, even Demeter, who was sensitive to Macavity's proximity. Macavity must have charmed them into sleeping, so no one would hear him. This was bad. Mistoffelees wasn't sure if he could break the charm. He could if he was the one who cast it, but this wasn't his spell. He had never tried to break someone else's spell, because he didn't know anyone else who could cast one. The little cat started to whimper. He didn't know what to do, short of trying to break the spell. And he wasn't even sure that would work. It was a long shot, but he had to try.

Sweat came to Mistoffelees' brow and his hands shook as he prepared to use his power. He really wanted this to work. But before he could even try, Munkustrap's eyelids fluttered. He rolled his head as he came about and looked around. "Dad, are you okay?" Mistoffelees asked.

Munkustrap lifted his eyebrows in confusion. "Sure I am. But why am I so sore? And you look exhausted. Are you okay?" Mistoffelees was panting and in shock that Munkustrap awoke without a word from him.

At this point, every other cat in the junkyard seemed to be waking up, and all of them were querying each other over what had just happened, and why their sleeping surroundings had been disturbed.

Mistoffelees hesitated. He wasn't sure of what to say. He would have loved nothing more than to tell them that Macavity had been there, and that he had scared him off, but that wasn't quite true. For some strange reason, Macavity had just left on his own without doing any real damage other than charming everyone to sleep. And Mistoffelees still wasn't sure if the whole thing hadn't been some kind of a wild dream.

"Nothing happened, Dad."

"Then why do you look so exhausted?"

"Oh, a mouse scampered into my bed, and I was chasing him around."

* * *

A/N: Okay, time to review! And don't worry, it's going to get MUCH more interesting! ) 

PS: I had trouble putting this under a genre, because it encompasses so many! (you'll see as I put up more chapters)


	2. Newfound Powers

Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Here's the much awaited chapter two:

* * *

Two nights later, Mistoffelees' encounter with Macavity still puzzled him as he lay awake in his bag, his power rushing inside him. He couldn't figure out why the evil cat had simply left. His knowledge of the encounter burned inside him, wanting to get out. But Macavity's last words haunted Mistoffelees. "You and I are more alike than you would like to think, boy." How could Mistoffelees have anything in common with a cat so vile, so demented? However unlikely, they did seem to have something in common. The same power that made Mistoffelees the envy of the whole junkyard gave Macavity the ability to perform his astonishing crimes.

Above him, the night sky beckoned. The stars seemed to burn more brightly than usual, inviting Mistoffelees to come dance among them. He wondered if he could pull off that trick again. He hadn't tried last night. The thought of falling from that high up was a frightening one. But it might not be so bad if he started small...

Mistoffelees peered out of his bag to see if anyone was looking, then, confident that no one was, tiptoed out of the area. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the other cats if this didn't work.

When he felt he was sufficiently far away from the general sleeping area, he gathered up his power. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself hovering a few inches off the ground. When he experimentally opened his eyes again, however, he was disappointed to find that he was still planted firmly where he was. He tried thinking of himself as a little box, and envisioned himself levitating the box with his power, but this too didn't work. Mistoffelees sighed and wondered what had happened. He went over what he did the first time, planning out his next move. Maybe starting small wasn't going to work after all.

Gathering his courage, he took off at top speed for the top of a tire, bounded off it, and leaped into the air, throwing out his magic. When he felt wind in his fur and nothing under his feet, he came very close to screaming for joy! Only the thought of The Rum Tum Tugger yelling at him for making him lose beauty sleep halted the rush of ecstasy that threatened to flow from his mouth. Mistoffelees had done it! As the ground shrank away from under him, he dipped and soared through the night sky, dancing a ballet of elation and pleasure as he had never done on the ground.

Never had Mistoffelees felt so free in his life! He threw off his worries off falling and rose ever higher over the junkyard. He wanted to tell the whole world how he felt, but nothing could describe the intense joy that enveloped him. He now had a whole new world open to him! There were so many places to go!

Mistoffelees found that flying was as easy as breathing. All he had to do spread out his power around him, and it acted like a magic carpet, taking him in any direction he wished. He tumbled through the air, twisting and turning and darting about the stars, but he was suddenly confused to find himself shrouded in a mass of dark dampness. The answer soon penetrated his foggy head. He was wrapped up in a cloud.

Rising to the top of the cloud, Mistoffelees sat upon it to think. Flying was going to be difficult to explain to the other cats, but he could not wait to see the look on their faces when he started hovering during washings to get that hard-to-reach spot on his back. But there was one particular cat Mistoffelees wanted to show his new trick to first.

Victoria was the little white cat who lived in the mansion uptown . Her keepers brushed her every day and even hired a private cat caretaker and a personal vet to care for her every need. While most cats had old, worn collars (if any), Victoria wore diamonds. She was pampered, and she deserved all of it. Mistoffelees could not wait to take her on a little tour of the town as she had never seen it before.

But that would have to wait. Flying, and even hovering on a cloud, was taking quite a toll on Mistoffelees, and for once, he was sorry to be feeling sleepy. If he stayed on top of the cloud any longer, he was in danger of falling. He didn't want to think about that, and instead started to descend back to the junkyard. Sleep was coming over him, and whether he wanted to or not, he had to keep quiet about his new trick if he wanted to surprise Victoria. After all, word got around quickly when the cats had nothing to do but sit around and gossip.

* * *

review time! :) (and btw: chapter three is much longer)


	3. Getting Rained On

* * *

woo hoo! chapter three! enjoy. and if you thought Mistoffelees being Munkustrap's son was weird, just see who else I've made close relations out of. (and btw: I've sworn never to do this relationship again. It just came out too weird.)

* * *

The next day Mistoffelees nearly threw off sparks, he was anticipating the evening so much. The day seemed to pass more slowly than it ever had before. Mistoffelees fidgeted through breakfast and groaned when he saw that clouds overhead threatened rain. He couldn't really take Victoria out flying if it was raining outside, could he? No, he couldn't, because then they would both get all wet. At least no one seemed to notice his impatience. None of the other cats liked the rain, and everyone had to make their necessary preparations to prevent dampness. Fat drops were beginning to fall. So for this particular rainstorm, Mistoffelees jumped into a broken-down dryer, toppling onto Alonzo.

Alonzo was Mistoffelees' best friend. He also happened to be his cousin. Alonzo was the son of the Rum Tum Tugger, the brother of Munkustrap, the father of Mistoffelees. What's more, Alonzo took after his dad. That black and white patched cat was a player, and he got plenty of tail. Alonzo regularly got into trouble and regularly dragged Mistoffelees into it. But Mistoffelees enjoyed it, because he got plenty of attention from it. Moreover, Alonzo was a strong fighter and a loyal friend.

"MREOW!" Alonzo screeched. "You're on my tail!"

"Well what are you doing in here anyway?" Mistoffelees piped back as he scrambled off of Alonzo's tail.

"Getting out of the rain, you mousehead." Alonzo chuckled as he toyed with his friend while he simultaneously made sure his tail was all right.

Mistoffelees was not feeling playful. "Hey, I have just as much right to be in here as you. More in fact!" he chimed as he nursed a sore paw.

"Hey, calm down. What has you so upset? Besides the rain, I mean."

"I'm not upset!"

"Yes you are."

"Okay, maybe a little bit," Mistoffelees had to admit. "I guess I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"No kidding. Anyway, could you zap up a fix for this leak over my head? I'm getting dripped on."

Mistoffelees sighed. "You know I'm not allowed to. If Munkustrap found out..."

"Munkustrap will not find out. How could he?"

Alonzo had a point. Mistoffelees shrugged and smiled as he used his power to cover the hole in the roof of the dryer. It felt good to stretch his power once in a while. It relieved the buildup that made him restless at night.

"That's better," Alonzo said as he stretched back to lean against the side of the dryer. "So what's up?"

Here, Mistoffelees sighed again. He burned to tell Alonzo that he could fly, even though he had promised himself that he would save that secret for Victoria. But if he told Alonzo now, word would get around before he could get to the mansion. The secret would just have to wait.

"Nothing," Mistoffelees lied. "What's up with you?"

"I think I'm getting around to Jemima. She winked at me this morning when she saw me staring at her. I'm considering asking Mungojerrie if he could get me a really nice bracelet for me to give to her as a collar. What do you think?"

"Isn't Jemima kind of young for you?" Mistoffelees queried.

"Nah. She may be a kitten, but she's some kitten. I purr just thinking about her."

"Just like you purred about Cassandra, and Rumpleteazer, and Exotica, and Bombalurina, and Electra... I could go on. In fact, you still purr about Cassandra."

"I do not, and I was never really serious about Bombalurina. But I could really get somewhere with Jemima. Have you seen her–"

"No, I haven't. Look, I'm going to brave the rain and see if there's anything to eat around here."

Alonzo closed his eyes. "You're crazy to go out in this storm. I'm way too comfortable in here to get soaked looking for a snack."

"Whatever," Mistoffelees said as he stormed out of the dryer. He wasn't really hungry. He just wanted to get away from Alonzo for a moment. Talking about all of Alonzo's past infatuations had made Mistoffelees yearn for flying with Victoria even more. And the more he chatted with him, the more he may have been tempted to ruin the surprise for her when he would lift her off her feet.

Mistoffelees frowned as he stomped through puddles and became disgustingly dirty. Come to think of it, Victoria wasn't much more than a kitten. Then again, neither was Mistoffelees, though he wouldn't admit it. His power had earned him a level of respect beyond his years, all three of them. Jellicle cats were no longer considered kittens after they turned two and had been to their first Jellicle Ball, but they were still specially looked after, because small cats easily got into trouble. Alonzo at four years was case in point. Victoria was two and a half, so she would be fair game for Mistoffelees.

As the rain pattered down on him, Mistoffelees realized he would need to find other shelter, or else he would be one wet and unhappy cat before the rain stopped. He spied a large opening in the pile of junk next to him and trudged inside. The opening led to a cave in the garbage, so Mistoffelees decided to wait out the rain in it. It was a good thing that there were no other cats there, because he really didn't feel like talking.

Something was really bothering Mistoffelees, and though he could think of plenty of things that would bother him, he couldn't put his paw on it. There was some thing that would not leave him alone. It seemed to surge through him, and made him twitch and moan. In frustration, he used his power to zap at an empty soda can. He smirked as he saw it sizzle with lightning, burning and twisting because he wanted it too. This lightened what was irritating him somewhat, so he zapped at the wall next to him. It steamed as the rainwater seeping in was evaporated in a rush of white heat. Making something vanish just because he wanted it to thrilled Mistoffelees, and he stayed in the hole during the entire rainstorm, zapping things around him, and laughing as they were obliterated.

Finally, the downpour ended, and Mistoffelees could get out of his cave. Using his magic had made him hungry after all, so he decided to go hunt down some of the birds that had come to feast on the earthworms. He caught one, and settled on a box to eat it. At that moment, Alonzo came looking for him. Being in a somewhat lighter mood from watching junk sizzle, he decided he could endure Alonzo for the time being.

Alonzo hopped onto the box next to him. "Hey, you finally found something to eat. Why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Right. If you're going to be elusive, I won't bother trying to pry it out of you. On a lighter note, do you have any plans for tonight? I thought we could go over to the alley and see Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. I hear Pouncival found an entire case of tuna cans."

"Actually, I had plans," Mistoffelees said.

"Suit yourself. I just thought you might like to come."

"I would have liked to come, but I have plans."

"Well, what are they?"

Mistoffelees' breath hitched in his throat. "I can't tell you."

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Oh, right. You can't tell me. You're just being elusive again, always vague and aloof."

"Pouncival probably won't share anyway."

"He doesn't have to share. He found an entire case. He won't miss one or two cans," Alonzo said.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Mistoffelees started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to wash. I got muddy in the rain."

* * *

okay, review time! plz tell me what you think!


	4. New Things Take Flight

A/N: Chapter four! And it's short because not enough people reviewed chapter three! Just kidding! It's short just because it is. And I promise chapter five is longer. And in case anyone is wondering, in this fic, Misto and Victoria have been flirting for a while, but nothing definite has happened yet, which is the reason for the whole Vicky/Plato thing in the show: she still feels free to flirt with other toms, but Misto is trying to get her to just be his. Just thought that would make this a little clearer.

* * *

At last the hour came when all the cats in the junkyard were asleep (except for Mistoffelees), and no one would notice him leaving. After making sure no one was watching, Mistoffelees stole out of his new box (his bag had gotten wet in the day's rain) and crept into the night. Once he was clear, he bounced off a ratty old mattress and soared into the night sky. 

Everything seemed so much clearer when he was flying. The frustrations of the day seemed to melt off him as he performed acrobatic feats on his way to the mansion. This was going to be the night she would never forget, and it would cement his relationship with her forever. She would be his, and he couldn't wait to have her.

As Mistoffelees approached the mansion, he descended into the backyard, for fear Victoria would see him flying and it would ruin the surprise. Noticing a lattice that led up to her open window, he started to climb. When he got to the top, he almost fell off. There was Victoria, in all her splendor, sleeping on a velvet cushion. He almost didn't want to wake her up, but common sense prevailed.

"Psst, Victoria," Mistoffelees whispered.

Victoria stirred and yawned. "Oh, Mistoffelees! What is it?"

"Come outside. I have something I want to show you."

"All right, but what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Still unsatisfied, Victoria reluctantly came over to the window and looked out. "Do I really have to come all the way out?" she mused, smiling.

"Yes, you do," Mistoffelees answered. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Victoria carefully climbed out of the window and stepped onto the lattice. Slowly, and with some help from Mistoffelees, she descended and lightly touched down on the ground. "Now what's so important that I had to come all the way down?"

Mistoffelees took her paws in his. "Watch my feet," he answered. As she looked down, he reached out with his power and spread it around him. With almost no effort, he started to levitate a few inches above the ground. Victoria was astonished.

"H-How are you doing that?"

"It's magic." Mistoffelees saw his chance. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Yes."

Victoria felt nothing as Mistoffelees spread out his power to include her as well, but she was stunned as her feet left the ground. She instinctively embraced Mistoffelees for support, who promptly started to purr. He beamed at her as they started to spiral up into the night sky.

* * *

A few hours later, Mistoffelees and Victoria swooped into Victoria's bedroom via the window. Mistoffelees was holding the sleeping white cat in his arms. He purred as he laid her down on her pillow. The soft sound woke her, and she wriggled in his arms. "Mistoffelees, that was the best night of my life," she said sleepily.

Mistoffelees stared into her eyes. "Mine too," he said. "And no one knows I can do it, except you and me."

"Really?" she exclaimed. "No one at all?"

"No one."

Victoria rolled over with contentment. "Oh, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again tonight."

Mistoffelees nodded, even though his eyelids were drooping. Flying, and especially flying with another cat, had taxed him to the point of collapse. It was a good thing he had landed when he did, because another few minutes would have seen the two cats tumbling down quite a ways. He sighed and said, "Victoria, I'll never be able to get home tonight. May I stay here for a few hours?"

"Of course you can. Where would you like to–"

Victoria had been about to say "sleep," but before she could, Mistoffelees collapsed on her cushion and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

to answer some review questions: 

Krissy4: No, I don't think Bombalurina is Alonzo's mom here. Yeah, it would be icky. Like I said, I vowed never to make that Tugger/Alonzo relationship again, because it came out too weird. In fact, upon editing later chapters, I found a point where I had made Tugger say something mean to Alonzo, because I had completely forgotten that I made them father and son! (what was I thinking in the first place?!?)

Jemima-luvuh: How'd you know I was thinking of "A Whole New World" the entire time I wrote this chapter?! It does fit perfectly, though. And Aladdin is my favorite Disney movie, too!


	5. On the Way Home

Bright sunlight hit Mistoffelees, confusing him for a few moments. But then the memory hit him: he had had the best night of his life, and was now sleeping next to the little white cat he had dreamed of. Victoria's room was so peaceful. All of the furniture was plushly upholstered, and lacy white curtains overlooked the sweeping gardens. The sun shone through the window, and the sounds of birds had replaced those of crickets from the night before.

Mistoffelees sat bolt upright, his eyes the size of silver dollars. Birds! Sun! It must have been late morning, and his friends in the junkyard were certainly curious about where he could have been! He hurriedly started to get up, but he paused when he saw the kitten at his side. The other cats could wait a little while. He wouldn't be missed too much.

Carefully, Mistoffelees nudged Victoria. "Victoria," he whispered, "I have to leave now."

Victoria rolled over and looked up at Mistoffelees. "So soon?" she queried.

"Darling, it's late in the morning. I must have been here for hours. I wish I could stay, but I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"It's all right. You wouldn't have been able to stay anyway. The family will be in any minute now with breakfast," Victoria said, yawning.

Mistoffelees looked into her eyes. "I promise to come back when I can," he said. And with that, he was gone through the window.

Refreshed by a lovely cat nap, Mistoffelees soared through the late morning sky. Only a few minutes later he realized that he might be seen, and possibly mistaken for a UFO. He decided to land and walk home, long as it would be. Then another thought hit his lovestruck brain. Now that he had wooed Victoria, nothing was stopping him from revealing his new power to Alonzo, or Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, or anyone else for that matter. Touching down on the ground, he tried to think of elaborate ways of wowing his friends. His original idea of hovering while washing wouldn't be enough, because no one would notice. Subtlety was not Mistoffelees' strong suit; he wanted to be the center of attention. The trick was figuring how to do it. At least a long walk would give him a long time to think about it. Rounding a corner, Mistoffelees considered just taking off in the middle of the day, but that too wasn't enough. He needed everyone to be watching. Maybe he could announce that he had a new trick? It was a little cheesy. This was going to be harder than he thought.

After Mistoffelees had been walking for about ten minutes, he halted suddenly. The fur on his back bristled. Something unexpected was around. He could feel it. Mistoffelees thanked his lucky stars that he had this power and peered around to try to find the source of the disturbance. His magic surged through him, preparing him for whatever was coming. It seemed to guide him to his left, behind a fence. Making sure no one was watching, Mistoffelees flew up to peek over the fence. Sure enough, there was the cause of the disturbance.

In a run-down alley, there were Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, arguing over how to open a can of tuna. Alonzo was there as well. He'd apparently stayed the night with them, and was interjecting into their row of how to best extract the fish from its imprisonment. Mistoffelees breathed a sigh of relief. The animosity among the three of them had led him to feel that there was some real danger. He smiled crookedly and hopped over the fence.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus jumped at his sudden appearance, but relaxed when they saw who it was. Tumblebrutus exclaimed, "Mistoffelees! Just who I needed. Please tell my friend here that the best way to open a can of tuna is to bite it!"

"Oh!" Pouncival retorted. "If you bite it, you lose all of the juices. You have to use a claw to open a hole, and suck out the fish."

"Hey, hey," Alonzo said. "Everyone knows that you have to throw it into a wall until it gives up. Isn't that right, Mistoffelees?"

As an answer, Mistoffelees grabbed a can of tuna and set it on the ground. He took a few steps back, and ZAP! The can was now open. Smoldering, but open.

"That works," Pouncival said sheepishly.

Mistoffelees did this to three more cans, and all four of them sat down to devour as much fish as they could. Talking between mouthfuls, Alonzo asked, "So where have you been, Mistoffelees? I thought you said you couldn't come."

Mistoffelees smirked, seeing his chance to reveal his wonderful secret. "Oh, I finished what I had to do."

"Well, what was it?" Tumblebrutus asked, chewing.

Mistoffelees looked around and grinned. "Do you really want to know?"

Before either Pouncival or Tumblebrutus could respond, Alonzo saw what was going to ensue, and said, "Yes, we really want to know, and don't be vague and dramatic again. We really want to know!"

Alonzo really had a way of ruining suspense. Mistoffelees shrugged his shoulders and said, "If you insist." He had been lying down on his side, but now he lifted himself up to a sitting position. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his power. That sweet smile appeared that always did when he was going to do magic. Pouncival started to quiver. He didn't care for Mistoffelees' magic; it made him nervous. Tumblebrutus was only curious, and cocked his head; he had no idea what Mistoffelees was about to do. Alonzo crossed his arms. He was skeptical, and thought Mistoffelees was just trying to get attention (which he was, to some degree).

Mistoffelees rolled his shoulders as he tried to grip his magic. But something was wrong. The power that twisted inside him would not respond to his commands. He frowned and tried harder. The more force of will he applied, the more his magic seemed to rebel against him, until he realized that he would not be able to make it do his bidding. Grimacing and opening his eyes, he rubbed one ear and started thinking of an explanation.

"Well, what were you doing last night?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Yeah, Mistoffelees, what were you doing last night?" Alonzo repeated, feeling justified.

Mistoffelees hesitated. This was going to be dangerous. He cautiously said, "You know I was dirty yesterday, so I went off to wash. Yeah, I went off to wash!"

"All night? You must have been really dirty," Pouncival said, internally relieved that no magic was going to interrupt his eating for now.

"Oh, yeah, you know that downpour yesterday was really, uh, wet." What am I thinking? Mistoffelees said to himself. Really wet?

"Ooookay," Alonzo drawled. "Anyway, hand me another can. This time I'll show you how to really open a can, the hard way," he said, casting a look at Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees wasn't paying attention. He was caught up in why his magic wouldn't respond to him, not to mention his stupid excuse (really wet?!). This had never happened before. His power had always done what he had asked it to (sometimes more, in fact). For it to refuse to do his bidding was an outrage. Who was it to say whether or not he would perform high-flying feats for his friends! Then again, it had a point, in a way. Mistoffelees had been using his power a little too much recently. If Munkustrap knew, he would go through the roof with anger. But still, why shouldn't it do what he wanted it too?

A deformed can leaking tuna was forced under Mistoffelees' nose, startling him out of his thoughts. "What do you say to that? I told you the can would give up, eventually," Alonzo boasted.

Tumblebrutus had other ideas. "The can did not 'give up.' You just lost half of the fish trying to get it out!"

"Hey, at least the can is open. If I had been trying to bite it, we would be here all day!" Alonzo retorted.

Mistoffelees couldn't take much more of this. He told his friends that he had to leave, and, ignoring their protests, left. As he twisted through the streets on his way back to the junkyard, he couldn't stop thinking about why his power wouldn't respond to him. Would he ever be able to do magic again? There was a scary thought. Imagine, never again impressing everyone with show stopping displays of pyrotechnics. Never again to float a mouse toward himself to eliminate the necessity of hunting when Munkustrap wasn't looking. Never again to fly with Victoria! That simply could not happen. Magic was a big part of Mistoffelees; he was nothing without it. Somehow, he would have to make his power work for him again.

* * *

And now it's time for the Q&A part of our show!

Jemima-luvah: I know. Misto/Jemima stories are usually pretty good, and I can't wait to see what you do with it! But I'm a dedicated Misto/Victoria writer, myself.

Krissy4: Awww! I hope you feel better!

Chimalmaht: I feel touched that you've been wondering about _my_ story for a while tear. Mistoffelees does indeed have a mother! However, she shall remain unnamed at the moment. But don't worry, all will be explained in time!


	6. Getting Yelled At

Mistoffelees was so completely absorbed in his thoughts about his magic when he crept into the junkyard that he did not notice that Munkustrap was waiting for him. Munkustrap was sitting on a large pile of rubbish, not immediately visible to Mistoffelees. He got about three steps away before Munkustrap called out, "Mistoffelees!" Mistoffelees jumped and scanned the area to see what was calling him. Here was another instance of his magic not working: it normally would have warned him that there was something undetectable that might be dangerous. And right now, Munkustrap was definitely dangerous.

When he finally saw what was yelling at him, Mistoffelees wished he had stayed with Alonzo. Munkustrap fumed as he strode towards his son, his eyes blazing. This was not going to be pretty.

"Mistoffelees, you have been using magic again," Munkustrap declared. "The hole Jellylorum sleeps in is completely trashed. It looks like there was a thunderstorm in there. You are the only cat who could have done it. Don't tell me it wasn't you."

Mistoffelees grimaced. Oops. He had forgotten about that. He didn't think anyone actually used that cave he had taken shelter from the rain in (it seemed pretty trashed to begin with). Moreover, he didn't have any defense. Wrecking the hole had felt so good, he forgot to even try to cover up his tracks.

"Okay, maybe I went a little overboard ... I was having a bad day, and I needed to blow off some steam ..." he tried to tiptoe through the explanation.

"Blow off some steam!" Munkustrap shouted. "That hole is completely ruined! It's still smoking from what you did in there! What could have made you do something like that?"

"Hey, I already told you, I was having a bad day!" Mistoffelees retorted, getting angrier.

Munkustrap scowled. "You are not to use magic. You could have hurt someone! What if Jellylorum had come back while you were doing that? Did you think of that?"

Mistoffelees blew off the last statement and complained, "Well, why can't I use my power? I didn't hurt anyone! It's not like everything I can do is dangerous! Why can't I just play around with the simple stuff? You won't even let me practice!"

The black and white striped cat was suddenly quiet. "Mistoffelees, there is a good reason for you to not use magic. If you knew what it was-"

"What reason can there be for you to stop me from doing harmless stuff?" Mistoffelees was really bristling now. He toyed with the idea of singing the fur off of Munkustrap's back, or trapping him inside a dishwasher, or throwing him off the pier. Nothing would be more rewarding than to get rid of Munkustrap right now. Wait a minute! How could he think of that? His shoulders suddenly sank. Munkustrap was, after all, Mistoffelees' father. He really couldn't use his magic like that! (Actually, he couldn't use his magic at all right now.)

Still though, most of the time Mistoffelees couldn't help but use his magic. Sometimes it was just automatic, like when it warned him of danger. And what _should_ he have done when Macavity came, if he wasn't to use power? Hide in fear? Munkustrap could not restrict Mistoffelees from using magic all of the time, but he was a royal pain when it came to what he could limit. Mistoffelees couldn't think of any reason why Munkustrap should restrict him from using magic as he pleased.

Munkustrap was still going to be stubborn. He sighed and said, "Mistoffelees, you shouldn't need a reason. The fact that I'm telling you should be good enough. Suffice it to say that you won't like what would happen to you if I let you use magic as you pleased. Now don't let me catch you doing it again." He turned around and headed back into the rubbish dump.

Mistoffelees watched his father walk away, then started to follow him home. How would you know?, he thought to himself. As if this day couldn't get any worse. At least he had had fun last night. He smiled as he remembered swooping and soaring with his beloved little kitten. She didn't mind if he used magic. Quite the contrary, she loved it.

As he passed an old beat up car, Mistoffelees thought that maybe it would be better not to tell Munkustrap that he could fly, even if it would circumvent his ideas of showing off. If Munkustrap knew, he would be falling over himself to prevent Mistoffelees from performing this new little trick. He would still tell Alonzo, and maybe Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, but not too many cats, because word would get around. Pouncival by himself might spoil it within hours.

But Mistoffelees had a bigger problem on his paws than whom to tell about flying. What good was it to tell cats he could fly if his powers were failing him! (It was a good thing he had already flown with Victoria, so at least one cat could back him up.) His lack of power was starting to irk him, and Munkustrap hadn't helped. Sitting down on an old tire, Mistoffelees tried to think. Maybe he had just run out of magic for a little while, and it would come back later. After all, he hadn't used it before as much as he had been in the past few days. That was an odd explanation, though. He could still feel it burning in him, he just wasn't able to harness it.

Well, maybe he just had to try harder. Mistoffelees focused on his power. He pooled it into his paw, trying to bring sparks to his fingers, but the magic resisted his command. Standing up, he noticed an aluminum can and tried to make it levitate, but to no avail. In frustration, he took off running and leapt off a heap of rubbish trying to feel light and floaty, but it was no use. He tumbled down and luckily crashed into a mattress.

Feeling more discouraged than ever, Mistoffelees trudged back toward his area of the rubbish dump, but a quick flash of red and black between two junky cars caught his eye. It seemed as startled as he did, and what (or who) ever it was rapidly retreated into shadows. That was the last straw for Mistoffelees. He should have known someone was there, if only he could feel his magic!

* * *

more review Q&A:

Krissy4: Yeah, I think Mistoffelees will always be small and undoubtedly cute!

Jemima-luvah: SIGN ME UP! (and mutate me into a mostly black cat with brown points (ears, paws, tip of tail), because that's what my costume work-in-progress looks like). Good prediction by the way, but you're one chapter too early. But you're close!

Chimalmaht: Well, um, to put it bluntly, don't hold your breath. The little matter of who Misto's mom is seriously won't come for a while.

And if it seems like these are the only three whose review questions I answer, you're right! They are the only ones reviewing!


	7. The Dream

As soon as Mistoffelees' head hit the pillow that night, he was sound asleep.

He was in a very dark place. Looking around for a landmark, Mistoffelees spied a light on in a window far above him. It had to be Victoria's! Nothing would be better than to be with Victoria right now. She would be able to sooth his fears and tell him how wonderful he was. He tried to reach out with his power to try to fly up to her, but it still wasn't working! Mistoffelees cursed under his breath. Even in his dreams his power wouldn't respond to him. He would have to try harder. Running to the base of a large rubbish pile, he dashed to the top of it, as he had twice before. When he got to the peak, he felt wind in his fur, but rather than him flying toward Victoria, the ground was flying toward him! He screeched as he hit the ground and fell through a weak spot in the garbage.

When he looked around this time, he was in an underground mine of sorts. The walls were pressed dirt, and the ceiling was held up with crude wooden boards. The only source of light was an old miner's lantern hanging from a hook in the ceiling, gobbling down its last drops of oil. It wouldn't last much longer.

There was one other thing in the room, but it was hidden in shadow. Mistoffelees peered at it, trying to make it out. All he could see was a high dome of fur. Suddenly, it opened its eyes and stepped into the light. MACAVITY! But somehow, the danger of Macavity didn't seem so pressing right now. Figuring how to fix his magic was more important (dream logic, go figure). Mistoffelees sneered at the ginger cat and asked, "What do _you_ want?"

The corners of the evil cat's mouth twisted up and his eyes narrowed. It took Mistoffelees a moment to realize that he was smiling. Odd, how a smile seemed so foreign on Macavity's face. Then again, maybe it wasn't so odd. "Only to help you, Mistoffelees," Macavity answered. "I know you're having problems, and I can help."

"Yeah, right. Like you would know." Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, turned his back on Macavity, and tried to bring sparks to his fingers again. Where did he get off, trying to help Mistoffelees like that? Macavity couldn't possibly know what he was going through. His father was mad at him, his best friend was skeptical of him, and he may never fly with his beloved kitten ever again! If he could just fix his magic, all would be well once more. But as hard as he tried, no sparks came to his fingers. He cursed and pouted to no one but himself.

A furry paw came down on his shoulder. Mistoffelees snarled, but did not pull away. "I know lots about you, Mistoffelees. And I know that you're trying too hard." Mistoffelees turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. He went on: "Magic is simple. You need to let it take its course. Trying too hard only aggravates it. Relax, see?" Mistoffelees stared as a quick flash of light leapt between the fingers of Macavity's open hand, and another, then another! Soon an entire lightning storm surrounded the paw of the evil tom. Macavity smirked. "All you have to do is relax and let the magic let it go where it wants."

Mistoffelees grimaced. He supposed Macavity should know what he was talking about, but he didn't trust the Hidden Paw. However, anything was worth a try if it might bring his power back to him. With Macavity breathing down his neck, he took a deep breath and relaxed. Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamy state. There was his power, running through him, just waiting to be used. It streamed into his fingers. The lamp in the mine went out, but Mistoffelees didn't notice. His concentration was fixated on the flow of electricity in his paws. When he opened his eyes, he was amazed at the lightning storm that danced between his fingers, enveloping his paws in white light that lit the entire cave as bright as day. The power sizzled through his veins and up his arms to fill him with a glory of white fire until he thought he would faint. His power had never felt this intense before! It excited him, and made him forget the rest of the world! Nothing was as great as being at the center of his Power!

Macavity's soft hiss penetrated his thoughts. "It feels wonderful, doesn't it? That's how it should be. You don't need anything else. Nothing else matters. Not friends, not family. Nothing should keep you keep you from always feeling this way."

The lightning blazed brighter. Of course, Power made him feel ecstatic! Of course nothing else mattered! Why should anything keep him from being in the center of his Power, when it was his to control! Nothing else mattered!

Not even Victoria?

Mistoffelees suddenly sat in the dark; his lightning had vanished. Victoria mattered. Alonzo mattered. Things did matter.

But the Power had felt so good!

No! Other things did matter! The Jellicle Ball mattered. Playing with his friends mattered.

But the Power had felt so good!

As this internal argument raged, Macavity uttered, "I know what it's like, Mistoffelees. I was once as you are. Unsure of myself. But I learned to trust the magic. Don't try to control it. Let it lead you."

Mistoffelees wasn't even listening. He was in an uproar, parts of him telling him one thing, others saying something completely different. Macavity's voice was just one more thing telling him another way. All the different voices made a maelstrom of noise in his harried head. He closed his eyes and held his paws to his ears to try to block out the noise.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

When Mistoffelees opened his eyes, he was alone in his little box in the moonlit junkyard. Unsure of whether or not his final cry had actually been audible to the real world, he ventured a peak out of his bed. No one was around, and he couldn't hear anything. Relieved, he started to fall back asleep, when the reality of the dream hit him. Suddenly, everything that had happened was as real as if he had been awake the entire time. His power had come back to him! Or at least, it had in his dream. Could it work in real life?

Hurriedly, he tried to bring lightning to his fingers again, but it was in vain. Nothing happened. He scowled. But wait. If what Macavity said was true, maybe he could still use his power. Closing his eyes, Mistoffelees relaxed, and entered that dreamy state a second time. He felt, rather than saw, the energy in his fingertips. It pooled around them to create small sparks that lasted even when he opened his eyes. Only the thought of waking every Jellicle in the city kept him from caterwauling right then and there.

Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was back!

Mistoffelees was so engrossed in his ecstasy that he didn't notice a swift flash of red and black leaving the junkyard, cackling softly to itself.

* * *

A/N: Wow, you guys must be psychic! Seems like everybody guessed that Macavity had something to do with it. Well, you were all kind of right! And don't worry, it gets SO much better as it goes on. As I read over this (and I remind you I wrote it about four months ago), I hated to see how terrible my writing style was back then (only four months ago...yeah, I'm pathetic). But please stick around for the exciting conclusion (even though I'm still not quite sure what it will be yet; oh well, I have a good idea in mind)! (And the quicker you guys put up reviews, the quicker I'll put up more chapters!) 


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

Wow, you guys did such a great job reviewing, so here's the next chapter. Let me just say I'm particularly proud of it...and that I just love Alonzo chapters.

* * *

That morning, Mistoffelees woke up more refreshed than he had been in months. He had a whole new lease on life. His powers were back! He would be able to levitate stuff, shoot lightning, show off to his friends, fly with Victoria again! Macavity had been so nice to him. He really should thank Macavit-

Hold the phone! This was Macavity, the evil ginger cat who catnapped kittens, who abused Demeter, who pulled off terrible heists with powers that mimicked those of Mistoffelees! He was not the kind of cat to be thanked, for anything! Mistoffelees shuddered that he had thought of thanking _Macavity_. All his life he had been raised to hate the Hidden Paw. The idea of Macavity being nice to him made his skin creep.

Yet, Macavity had been kind to Mistoffelees.

No way! That was in a dream. Mistoffelees had no way of knowing whether or not the cat he met in his dream was really a representation of the real Macavity.

He did seem to know a lot about magic. The real Macavity had magic powers just like Mistoffelees' powers.

So what?! Even if it was the real Macavity, he was probably just trying to recruit Mistoffelees to be one of his henchcats, that's all. And Heavyside knew Mistoffelees would _never_ join _Macavity_.

With that settled, Mistoffelees climbed out of his box to hunt up some breakfast. Maybe, he thought devilishly, he wouldn't even have to hunt. If he could find a mouse while staying far away from Munkustrap, he could just float it to him, eliminating the need to run after it. He licked his lips as he strode away silently, careful not to wake up Munkustrap, sleeping in the tire.

* * *

After eating, Mistoffelees hopped on the boot of the old Ford in the junkyard to catch some rays. He had been sunbathing there for a few minutes when something suddenly landed on him. They wrestled for a few seconds and slid off the trunk of the car. When the dust settled. Mistoffelees found himself pinned to the ground by Alonzo. 

"Gotcha," said Alonzo.

"And good morning to you, too," Mistoffelees gasped, finding it difficult to breath with Alonzo's knees on his ribcage.

"Ooh, sorry," Alonzo said, getting off of the smaller cat. "Didn't mean to knock the wind out of you or anything."

"You didn't. So what's up?" Mistoffelees asked brightly.

"Wow, you're in a much better mood than you have been lately. What happened?"

Mistoffelees opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he realized that they were practically standing right next to Munkustrap (who was still sleeping in the tire). "I want to show you something, but not next to M-U-N-K-U-S-T-R-A-P," Mistoffelees whispered.

"Who?" asked Alonzo, who wasn't quite following.

"Oh, just come with me."

Mistoffelees took Alonzo to one of the back ways of the junkyard where no one went very often. He sat Alonzo down on an oil drum at the base of a large rubbish pile and said, "Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to." Alonzo, skeptical again, obediently closed his eyes and waited as Mistoffelees climbed to the top of the junk pile. "Ok, now look up!" Mistoffelees called. Alonzo screeched as he saw the black and white figure of his friend come plunging toward him. He yelped and covered his head with his paws, but a few seconds later, nothing had happened. Alonzo chanced a look up again. Mistoffelees was hanging in midair, his nose an inch away from Alonzo's. He wore a wild grin on his face and his eyes were the size of silver dollars.

"WOAH!" Alonzo cried. "You scared me half to death! When did you learn how to do that?!"

"A few days ago," Mistoffelees answered, beaming.

"And you didn't rush out to show everyone as soon as you could? I'm impressed."

Mistoffelees frowned and and promptly dropped onto Alonzo, surprising him enough to allow the younger cat to pin him to the ground. This time Mistoffelees' knees were on Alonzo's ribcage. "What was that you were saying?" he queried.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Alonzo squeaked, trying to breath. "Now, could you please get off me!" Mistoffelees lifted himself off of his friend, and Alonzo could breath more easily. "Much better," he continued. "But really, why haven't you told everyone else yet?"

"Are you kidding? If Munkustrap knew, he would never let me out of his sight again! I'd like to be able to fly without worrying about getting caught. Although I have shown, ah, _someone_ else."

Alonzo stared. "_That's_ what you were doing the other night, wasn't it?" Mistoffelees nodded, the white part of his face turning an almost indiscernible shade of pink. "I'm glad," Alonzo continued. "I was wondering about the whole 'really wet' thing..."

"That was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" Mistoffelees chuckled. They had a good laugh together. It was wonderful, to simply be friends and to be able to enjoy each other's company. It was good, though not as good as the ecstasy Mistoffelees had felt in his dream. He shivered suddenly at the memory of that experience.

Alonzo looked concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Mistoffelees shook off the feeling and lied, "Oh, nothing. Hey, now that I can fly, is there anyplace in particular you want to go? I can take you with me, you know."

"Wait a minute!" Alonzo shouted. "I just had the best idea!"

"Wonderful! Where is it?"

"No, it's not a place, it's an idea! Flying is something you never realized you could do, am I right?" Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, maybe there are other tricks you can do that you never even knew about!"

Mistoffelees' face lit up. He had never thought of that! There might be dozens of other things he could do, that he never even knew about. Then he realized something. "Alonzo, how am I going to try to do something if I don't know what it is?"

"Oh, we'll think of something, like, uh, oh!" Alonzo said, snapping his fingers. "Remember how you brought back Old Deuteronomy at the last Ball?" Mistoffelees nodded once more. "And afterward you told me you had no idea how you did it?"

Mistoffelees was getting tired of nodding. "Will you get on with it?" he demanded.

Alonzo went on, "Well, that was like, uh, what do they call it?, oh!, teleportation, wasn't it? I bet you can teleport!"

Alonzo had a point. When the Rum Tum Tugger had put him on the spot last year at the Jellicle Ball, he had had no choice but to just wave his paws around and hope something would happen. When the trick was over, no one was more surprised that Deuteronomy was under that sheet than Mistoffelees! Only Alonzo knew that, though. Mistoffelees would never tell anyone else that his greatest magical feat ever had just been a tremendous fluke. But teleportation...that would seem to explain it. Mistoffelees was surprised that he hadn't thought of it himself. Now that he thought about it, it just might work.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Alonzo was trying to get his attention. "Junkyard to Mistoffelees. Come in Mistoffelees. Heavyside, we have a problem." Finally he cupped his paws around his mouth and leaned in toward Mistoffelees' ear: "HEY, MISTOFFELEES!" That last one did it. Mistoffelees was jolted out of his thoughts and back into the junkyard. "Finally," Alonzo said. "Man, Mistoffelees, how many times do I have to do that for you in a week? The other day with the tuna, and now this? You just get this fuzzy look in your eyes and drift out into space. One of these days you're going to zone out in front of Munkustrap, and I can't wait to see the look on his face! He's going to think you've-"

"Thanks, Alonzo. I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Mistoffelees interrupted sarcastically. "But I think you might be right about that teleportation thing. The trick would be figuring out what to do..." Mistoffelees was unconsciously starting to get that fuzzy look again, so Alonzo interrupted his train of thought before it could leave the station.

"Well, what do you do to do other kinds of magic?"

"Other kinds of magic? Well, I guess I just concentrate on whatever I want it to do." (There was a simplified explanation if there ever was one.)

"Perfect," Alonzo said. "Concentrate on teleporting. Here, I'll go stand over there (he pointed to a distance about ten feet away) and you teleport over to me. Easy, right?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but agreed, even though he didn't think it was going to be easy. As Alonzo stepped over to the indicated spot, Mistoffelees closed his eyes and tried hard to think of nothing but being next to Alonzo. He thought he felt something, but when he cracked open one eye, he was still sitting on the oil drum. Frustrated, he started to try harder, when he remembered the point of the dream he had had last night. Macavity said he had to relax and let the magic do the rest. Even though he hated following advice coming from the Hidden Paw, he relaxed and fell into the center of his power. It was there. He didn't need to look for it: the power to transport him wherever he wanted to go was right there, within his grasp. Reaching out, he grasped it, and pictured Alonzo in his mind. Out of nowhere blue-gray smoke enveloped Mistoffelees, making him choke and gasp for air until he realized that the smoke was harmless; his mind only tricked him into thinking it wouldn't be breathable. When the smoke cleared, for some obscure reason Mistoffelees felt taller. He realized why when he looked down and saw that he was sitting on Alonzo's shoulders.

"I have good news and bad news," Alonzo muttered. "The good news is that you have successfully teleported. The bad news is that you are much heavier than you look. Get off me!"

Mistoffelees giggled and hopped down. He was thrilled. Actually, he was elated! He couldn't believe that he had managed to do something he had never thought he would be able to do. With flying, the whole city was within reach, but with teleportation? He could go anywhere in the world, or so he hoped. And this might just be the beginning! What other kinds of cool stuff might he be able to do that he had never even thought about?

Alonzo was really good at ruining dramatic flair. "That was great! Now try again, and this time, don't appear on top of me, okay?" Alonzo jogged back to the oil drum, and waited for his friend to come over, too. Oh well, practice makes perfect, or so they say.

By the time lunch rolled around, practice they had, perfect they had not. Alonzo had made Mistoffelees attempt so many different varieties of teleportation that he was beginning to see blue smoke whether or not he was giving it another go. He had tried going left, going right, around the corner, to the other side of a fence, teleporting into the sky and flying down from there, and even just poofing the smoke and making it look like he had gone somewhere. Alonzo had too much imagination today. Sheesh. At least they had made one improvement. Mistoffelees was able to poof in and out of the smoke much quicker than he had the first time. He didn't even have to wait for it to clear away before he could see. Sometimes he could do it so quickly that the smoke was almost nonexistent. One more advantage to practicing was that he found that to teleport, he needed to have a concrete idea of either a place or a person (for a person, he either needed a close bond with him/her or he had to have known them for quite a while). All the different ways of manipulating his magic had taken quite a toll on Mistoffelees, however.

He was leaning against that same oil drum, panting, and longing passionately for bed. Alonzo vigorously ran over to him, shouting, "That last one was great! I didn't think you were going to make it all the way across the junkyard, but you sure showed me! For the next one, let's try – Mistoffelees, where are you going? We're not done yet!"

Mistoffelees had gotten off the oil drum and was hobbling in the direction of his box. "Alonzo, we're done," he gasped. "Maybe you can keep this up, but I –"

Suddenly, Mistoffelees' knees turned to jelly, and his eyes rolled skyward. Using so much magic had had a profound impact on his available energy. His last thought as he blacked out was, "Alonzo better not try anything funny while I'm asleep."

* * *

There you go! Review now, please. And just to promote reviewing, here are review answers!

Jemima-luvah: Okay, you're kinda creeping me out now. You seriously should have called yourself "Macavity-luvah." But don't worry. I'm used to being creeped out. And Macavity certainly plays a big part in this story, so I'm glad you love it!

Krissy: Macavity was in the junkyard because he has to be in visual contact with Mistoffelees to enter his dreams. It gets explained a little better later on (much later, actually).

And just a little shame-less plug on my part: I finally got up the page of fanfic ideas I promised. Go to my website ) and click on "fanfic ideas" in the left column. Enjoy!


	9. Oh, why me?

yay! new chapter! enjoy:

* * *

Confusion settled over Mistoffelees like a fog as he blinked, trying to figure out where he was. He was in some kind of enclosed space, bigger than his box, but not much. There was also too much light for it to be his box. Whatever he was in, it had windows. He was lying down on some kind of cushion, and for some unintelligible reason, he was all wet! 

The fog dispersed as he looked up and saw Jennyanydots and Munkustrap standing over him. The former appeared concerned; the latter appeared angry. The sight of Jennyanydots made him realize where he was, and that of Munkustrap made him remember why he was there and why they would need to pour water on him.

"Oops."

"Yes, 'oops'." Munkustrap said, without a hint of humor. "Let's go."

They climbed out of the rusty old car that served as a sort of hospital for the junkyard where Jennyanydots and Jellylorum took care of ailing felines. They called it the "Jellicle Infirmary," but it was really just a car with no front seats. Alonzo was trying to look into the windows when they exited, without success (scratches and dirt had made them cloudy to the point of being opaque). He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mistoffelees get out, but sucked it back in when he glimpsed Munkustrap. Mistoffelees gave him an I'll-get-you-later look and trudged back toward his domicile with Munkustrap in hot pursuit.

Oh, man, how was he going to get out of this one? He had been caught red-pawed, and he knew it. Right after that big "don't use your powers because I say so" speech, too! Why did he have to be so showy? He just _had_ to show Alonzo, because Alonzo would ooh and awe and give him attention. Well, he had all the attention he could manage, now! Then, a terrible realization swept over Mistoffelees. What had Alonzo said to Munkustrap while he was out cold?! He could have said anything: he probably did, in fact! He would have had to give an explanation to Jennyanydots at the very least, and Munkustrap would have definitely heard that, and probably demanded details! He might even know now that Mistoffelees could fly! Why couldn't Alonzo just keep his big muzzle shut? This was really all Alonzo's fault, anyway. It was Alonzo who made him use up his powers. Then again, how was Alonzo supposed to know that he might faint from the exhaustion of using them too much?

As they reached Mistoffelees' box, Munkustrap motioned for him to step inside. He entered, and sat down on the towel he had stuffed in there; his father sat down across from him. Mistoffelees cringed, ready to take the verbal abuse that he knew was about to ensue. He was surprised when Munkustrap simply sat there, staring at him. It looked like he was just thinking to himself. Probably thinking of how to torture me, Mistoffelees thought.

When Munkustrap finally spoke, he calmly asked, "Mistoffelees, why did you disobey me?"

Mistoffelees, a little shocked at how rational his father was being, responded, "Can you just get it over with? We both know I'm in big trouble here!"

"I need to know why you won't do as I ask."

Mistoffelees thought a moment. He knew very well why he would use his power even though Munkustrap told him not to, but he wasn't sure how to put it in words. It was a combination of lots of little things, like his desire to be the center of attention and other cats _cough, Alonzo, cough_ asking him for favors. Sometimes his magic was not _completely_ under his control, and sometimes he used it in his own self-defense. Quite close to the top of the list of reasons was the feeling of ecstasy that flowed through his veins when he found the power to manipulate forces beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal cat. How could he possibly convey this to Munkustrap? Munkustrap had never had _magic_. "You couldn't possibly understand." He retorted, softly. "I can't stop using my powers. They're part of me! It's like asking you to cut off your tail!

"That's what I was afraid of."

Whoa. Now Mistoffelees was really confused. A few minutes ago he could have sworn that Munkustrap was ready to throw him into the river and leave him for fish food! Now he seemed benign, even gentle.

Munkustrap continued: "I know it's been hard for you. I've tried to restrict you from using magic ever since I discovered you had it. And you're right. I can't imagine what it must be like to have a wonderful gift and only to be able to use it once a year at the Jellicle Ball. You must think me to be some dictator of a father who never wants his boy to grow up." He tilted his head and sighed. "Really Mistoffelees, I was trying to do it for your own good. I was just trying to protect you-"

"Protect me? From what? How could limiting me possibly protect me?" Mistoffelees questioned. "If anything, wouldn't knowing how to use my powers protect me? Restricting them seems to kind of defeat the point."

"I know it sounds that way. But you don't know what I was trying to protect you from. It's just that-" Munkustrap started to stammer. "I just- you don't- oh, I should have thought this out more."

"What is it?"

"It's just, I don't want you to lose yourself. Okay?"

"That could never happen!"

"Yes, it could. And it will if you use your power too much. I don't want you to get caught up in magic to the point that you don't care about anything else. You need to remember that other things matter."

Other things mattered. That sounded familiar...

"I am telling you now, Mistoffelees: don't use magic. Take my word for it: you won't like what happens. Not what it does to you, and not what I'll be forced to do to you."

As Munkustrap strode away, Mistoffelees frowned to himself. But he was so furious at Munkustrap that he didn't ask himself the one question that should have been staring him in the face: "How could Munkustrap know with such confidence what would happen to Mistoffelees if he let his power run unchecked?"

* * *

I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is super long, so bear with me... 


	10. Flashback

A/N: congrats to everyone who made those great predictions for the next chapter. you know, I actually considered changing the chapter to fit one of the predictions, because it was better than what I'd actually written! But nothing has been changed, just enjoy.

And, as I see it, the hierarchy of the junkyard goes something like this: There's the Jellicle Leader (currently Old D), who wanders around, so he's not at the junkyard a lot. He is the honored guest of the Jellicle Ball and chooses the one to ascend to the Heavyside Layer. He will also come to the junkyard if there is something rather important going on. Then there's the Protector (Munkustrap), who has to stay at the junkyard. The Protector is the general guy in charge and chooses the next cat in line. When the Jellicle Leader passes on, the Protector takes his place, and the next in line becomes the Protector. Just thought that might help this chapter make more sense.

Munkustrap reluctantly strode away from his son's lair. He may have made a mistake in restricting Mistoffelees' powers, but what else could he do? He had wished he could simply make the powers go away, but that was not possible. Magic was a part of Mistoffelees. And the restrictions on it were killing him! That was certainly not what he had had in mind! Poor Mistoffelees. Munkustrap hadn't meant to be so harsh to him during his first few years of life, but it was for his own good! He had seen what could happen first-hand to magical cats, when left to use their powers freely...

"Come on, Tugger! We're gonna be late!" a tiny gray-and-black striped kitten jumped up and down, calling to his older brother.

"I don't wanna go! Didn't you hear what the grown-ups said was gonna happen? They said they were gonna give us a bath!" the little tom responded, casually lounging on a tire so big he could get lost in it.

"You know that's not true," said the younger one. "They said _you_ gotta take a bath before you come. An' I bet you didn't! Yuck!"

"Sheesh. You're the only guy I know who likes a bath. Fine," he said as he licked a paw. "I'm clean. Let's just get this over with."

The little black kitten with just the beginnings of a mane hopped down from the tire and strode over to his little brother. "Finally," the other one said to himself. "Now I just have to find my other brother...."

As they looked around, peeking into garbage pails and the like, the little Tugger mentioned, "You know, you shouldn't be so bossy all the time. It would do you good to let someone else be in charge."

"Hey, I'm not bossy! Go look under that mattress, he might be under there!"

The Tiny Tum Tugger gave up. His little brother Munkustrap was just too much sometimes. However, upon looking under the mattress, he did find a kitten, though not the one he was looking for. "Hi, Demeter!" he enthusiastically said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the tiny Demeter responded. "I was tryin' ta find a mouse that came under here. It kinda got away from me, though. I'm not too good at huntin'."

"That's okay, just call me any time you wanna snack," Tugger gallantly offered.

"Tugger, come on! You're not helpin' me find him! We're gonna be late!" Munkustrap prodded.

"Sheesh, little brothers. All right, all right, I'm coming! You know, he might already be there!"

"What is it?" Demeter asked.

Tugger sighed. "Oh nothing. We're s'posed to go an' meet our dad, an' we're still looking for-"

"MACAVITY!" Demeter shrieked (playfully, though).

At that moment, a small bundle of red and black ginger fur (almost neatly groomed) literally flew at Demeter, pinning her to the mattress she was sitting on. "Hi, Demeter. Wanna play?" the tomkit asked.

"Macavity! This is no time to be playin'! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Munkustrap was at the end of his short little rope.

Macavity raised his eyebrows. "What're we gonna be late for?" he asked Tugger. Tugger shrugged. Demeter still looked confused.

"I can't _buhleve_ you guys! The grownups told us to come for a 'portant meeting, an' all you can think of is playin' an' snacks? No wonder Dad told me ta get you guys ta come with me. You woulda never come if I hadn't reminded you."

Macavity rolled his eyes. Little brothers. Sheesh. "All right, Munkustrap, where are we s'posed ta be and when are we s'posed ta be there?"

"Dad's lair, an'.. (he estimated the position of the sun) ..now."

"Perfect."

Orange-ish smoke wrapped around Tugger, Macavity, and Munkustrap. Tugger and Munkustrap began to hack and cough, but the little Macavity just closed closed his eyes and waited. When they all opened their eyes and got their bearings, they found themselves right outside the door of the trashed Mustang that their dad lived in. "See," Macavity gloated. "Like I said, perfect."

"Hey," Tugger complained when he got his breath. "You coulda killed us!"

"No I couldn't!"

"Yes ya coulda!"

"Ah, right on time." Deuteronomy (who was not yet old) had chosen that exact moment to exit the vehicle and greet his boys. "I knew you boys wouldn't be late." He seemed genuinely pleased to see them there, which meant that he couldn't have possibly seen the smoke.

"I toldja we'd be here on time," Macavity whispered into Munkustrap's ear.

"No, you didn't!" he whispered back.

"Hasten now, we mustn't be late to the Jellicle meeting!" Deuteronomy herded his sons in the general direction of the giant tire that served as a meeting place.

"So that's where he gets it from..." Tugger whispered to Macavity. The little tomkits giggled as they scampered off to the clearing.

When they got there, most of the other adult Jellicles were already assembled, and were waiting for Deuteronomy to address them. Deuteronomy grabbed the boys (who were too astonished at how quiet it was to bicker) and sat them on the boot of the old car that was next to the tire. He then took his own seat on the tire and turned to face his audience.

"My fellow Jellicles," he began. "It has come to my attention that..."

"Gosh, this is gonna take forever!" Macavity whispered.

"SHUSH! I'm _tryin'_ ta hear what Dad's sayin'!" Munkustrap whispered back.

"It's not like he ever says anything 'portant," said Tugger. "He just goes on and on 'bout this an' that an' that other thing..."

"What's he even talkin' 'bout, anyways?" Macavity wondered.

Munkustrap cupped his little paw around his ear. "I think he said somethin' 'bout a new Jell'cle leader. Hey, maybe he's gonna announce the next leader now! Maybe it'll be me!"

"It can't be you," Tugger said. "You're too young. But it could be me! After all, the leader's gotta be strong, an' bwave, an' sexy!"

"What's that?" Macavity and Munkustrap chorused.

Tugger shrugged. "I dunno. I heard some 'a the queens sayin' it.

"Tugger," Macavity said, "You know he can't pick any of us. We're all too young. Too bad though. I _really_ wanted to be it! I'd be a really good leader, too, 'cause I got magic!"

Munkustrap glared at his brother. "Then again, maybe it's a good thing he can't pick us, if you'd just do magic."

"..Which is why I'm very pleased to announce that next in line to lead the Jellicle tribe will be my son, Munkustrap!" Deuteronomy announced.

"WHAT?" all three kittens yelled, though none could be heard over the applause. Deuteronomy had broken the rules so he could pick his son! That was unheard of! The Jellicle Protector was supposed to pick his successor, a cat at least a year old. Even though Munkustrap was still too young be chosen, everyone assembled knew that he was the most promising young cat in the junkyard. Munkustrap was only eight months old, but everyone seemed to be ready to make an exception, and the three kittens situated on the boot of the car couldn't "buh-leve" it!

Deuteronomy was coming towards his sons so he could bring the chosen one up to see the crowd. Munkustrap simply couldn't be happier. His dream was coming true! Unfortunately, it was coming true at the expense of the dreams of his two brothers. As they watched him ascend to the tire/stage, they stared at him in wonder. He was chosen to be the next Protector, and after that, Jellicle Leader! (Of course, he wouldn't have to actually do anything until Old Philosophus went to the Heavyside, but still!) The cat to be chosen was _supposed _to be a strong, powerful cat, and Munkustrap was still a kitten. This was seriously not fair. The three of them had been counseled on the fact that, despite being the sons of the current Protector, they wouldn't get to officially lead. This was seriously _not fair_! Munkustrap wasn't supposed to get to lead! This was seriously _NOT FAIR_!

Macavity uttered a low growl.

Munkustrap was onstage, beaming, completely at a loss for words. He was going to be the next Protector after his dad! This was like a dream! He half expected to wake up in his little shoe box bed, reeling from the pleasure of being chosen! Fortunately for him, this was no dream: it was real!

Deuteronomy was saying something to the cats assembled, but none of the kittens were listening. Tugger was shocked. "How could he chose Munkustrap over me? I'm older, I'm stronger! I woulda made a much better 'tecter! How could he..."

But aside from a few growls and hisses, Macavity was eerily silent. His eyes were wide open, and his ears were lying flat on his head. Tugger shut up when he noticed how oddly his brother was behaving. His eyes were extremely bloodshot, and in the pupils, Tugger could have sworn he saw lightning flash a few times. The fur on his back stood on end, and his claws were completely extended. Macavity _really_ looked dangerous.

"Uh, Macavity, bro? Maybe it's not that big a deal...okay?" The little Tugger tried in vain to get his brother to calm down, but he would have none of it.

"YOU!"

Everyone's eyes whipped around to look at the bundle of red and black fur that seemed to be growing larger by the minute. Macavity was seething with rage now. His right claw was extended in the direction of his little brother, who was trying his best not to look happy. After all, Macavity did want to be the next in line much more than Munkustrap had. The least he could do now would be to show some compassion.

Compassion, it would seem, would not be enough.

"YOU!" Macavity snarled. "How could YOU, of all cats, YOU, be chosen over ME! I'M older than you, I'M the one with magic powers! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

Is it just me, Tugger thought to himself, or did his voice get a lot deeper all of a sudden?

"Macavity," Deuteronomy said, with iron in his voice, "you must calm down. It is not your place to decide who shall lead."

"Yeah, don't worry," Munkustrap agreed, "You didn't do nothin' wrong."

"Munkustrap, be quiet," Deuteronomy shushed his son.

"MUNKUSTRAP, BE QUIET!" Macavity seemed to agree. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THESE MATTERS."

(By this time, all of the other cats within half a mile of this scene had scampered elsewhere. No one wanted to be around a fluffed up magical cat.)

Deuteronomy had had enough. "Macavity, you need to-"

"NO! If you can't make the decision for me to be the next leader, I will make it for you!" With that, Macavity gathered sparks on his paws, preparing to blast lightening at his little brother to prevent him from succeeding his father. Tugger saw this, and heroically tackled Macavity to the ground. He couldn't hold the furious kitten for long, however: he was soon lying on the ground a few feet away, unconscious, with a deep lightening scorch in his left knee.

"Macavity, don't do this!" Munkustrap cried before he had to duck behind a garbage heap to avoid being singed. "You don't gotta do this! Yikes! he ducked again Macavity, maybe we can share bein' leader!"

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!" Macavity roared. Orange lightening blazed over the clearing, scorching their surroundings. Smoke started to rise from some of the more flammable junk, but Macavity kept going. Deuteronomy fled to the safety of the boot of the old Volkswagen while Munkustrap darted around the space, trying to calm down his enraged brother while avoiding being burnt to pieces. "HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" bellowed the infuriated tomkit, as he let loose over the junkyard.

Munkustrap hid in a hollow washing machine and contemplated his predicament. How could he get out of here? Or better yet, how could he get Macavity to stop shooting lightening all over the junkyard? By now it was worse than a real thunderstorm. Lightening spiraled through the air, entwining with thunder as it wrecked havoc on the junkyard. The sky could no longer be seen, only a mass of orange-tinged thunderheads threatening to pour out their quantities of rain. And Macavity was at the center of it. His eyes were great pools of light, weeping sparks that blended with the lightening streaming from his paws until the kitten known as Macavity could no longer be seen. It was going to take a lot of bravery for Munkustrap to face his brother now.

Taking his courage in paw, he stepped out of the washing machine and was blinded by the sheer intensity of the storm. Never the less, he took a step forward, then two, inching closer while dodging the occasional stray thunderbolt that threatened to take his ears with it. When he felt that he was as close as he could get without combusting, he stopped and took a deep breath. "MACAVITY," he yelled over the roar of the storm, "YOU HAVE TO COME OUT OF IT!"

"NO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE STUPID LEADER! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Macavity tried to face his brother, but the storm was demanding too much of his strength for him to move a muscle.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Munkustrap yelled.

"I CAN'T," Macavity cried. "IT'S OUT OF CONTROL: I CAN'T STOP!"

What was worse: Macavity didn't want to stop.

Then the luckiest possible thing happened. Exhausted from the demands on his power, Macavity fainted.

The lightening ended. The thunder calmed. The storm subsided. All that was left in the little clearing in the junkyard was Macavity's beaten body, the trembling Munkustrap leaning over him, and the still unconscious Tugger (who had luckily slept through the majority of this).

Deuteronomy climbed out of the boot of the car and gazed at his sons. He had seen the whole thing. He had also been reminded why he had chosen Munkustrap as the next Protector: anyone who could face a monster like that certainly deserved to lead the tribe. Crawling over to his magical kitten, he tried his best not to cringe. He was, after all, the Protector, and he had to seem brave for everyone else. Right now, for Munkustrap especially. The poor kitten looked ready to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

"Dad," he whimpered as his father sat down next to him, "Will he be okay?"

"No, he won't."

Munkustrap gasped, but Deuteronomy went on.

"Macavity exhibited a reckless disregard for the lives of dozens of cats today. This is why he wasn't chosen to lead. He cannot be trusted to put the safety of the tribe first. As he is, he cannot even be trusted to live in peace with the Jellicles. I have no choice but to-"

"No! You can't do that! You can't-"

"I have to. If I let him stay, I could be held responsible for any cat that dies because of him. He has to be-"

"No, don't say it!"

"Banished."

When Macavity awoke, he found himself alone, abandoned in a forest clearing. His head ached ferociously, and there were burn marks on his paws. What had happened?

Then it hit him like a pound of catnip. What had he done?! He had never meant for this to happen!

But they denied him leadership! They deserved it! Now he wasn't only being denied leadership, he was being denied life in the tribe!

It stung.

A flash of ginger fur sped off into the forest to plot his revenge.

A/N: toldja it'd be long...anyway, like I said before, Chimalmaht, I liked your prediction so much, I came _very_ close to changing the story to match it. Maybe it'll come up in a prequel or something...but I'll think about that when I finally finish this. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! And btw: Munkustrap's flashback isn't over... : )


	11. Flashback: part 2

A/N: Since you were all so wonderful in reviewing promptly, TA DA! You get another chapter today! Enjoy. (And yeah, this is another one of my favorite chapters!) (And hey, Chimalmaht finally gets her wish!)

Munkustrap's flashback, part two:

"Oh, Ebony, he's beautiful!"

"Isn't he? A perfect tuxedo!"

Three years later, Munkustrap gazed in wonder at the little bundle in his mate's arms. His first kitten! Ebenitat, his perfectly black and silky mate, had just given birth to their first son. Munkustrap couldn't believe he was a father. It was a miracle!

Just outside the Jellicle Infirmary (okay, it was still an old car...), the other cats were clamoring to get in and get a look at the little newborn. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Skimbleshanks wanted to know.

"What does it look like?" asked Bombalurina.

"Does it have Munkustrap's eyes?" queried Demeter.

"Can it come out an' play?" That one was Alonzo (hey, he was only six months old!). Little Plato nodded; he wanted to play with the kitten, too.

Tugger rolled his eyes and smiled at his son. "No! The kitten can't come out and play! It's just been born, you silly ying-yang!"

"What's that?" Alonzo and Plato chorused.

"I dunno. I heard some humans sayin' it." Tugger shrugged.

"It's a boy, with perfect tuxedo markings, it has its own eyes, and it will be playing with no one until it can get some peace and quiet!" Jennyanydots was almost yelling to be heard as she stepped out of the car to give the new family some privacy. "All of you, shoo!"

Munkustrap and Ebenitat (or Ebony, for short) smiled as their friends and relatives were shooed away from the newest Jellicle. "Ebony, I can't believe it," Munkustrap muttered as he cuddled with his mate and the new arrival. "I'm a father! You're a mother! This – it's – uh – wow, I can't think of anything to say!"

"How about a name, O heroic leader? He will need a name, you know," Ebony said, smiling sweetly with him in the backseat of the car.

"A name? You mean, I get to name him?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, it's just- I thought- oh, all right, I'll name him! How about, um, Oshtakoot?"

Ebony grimaced. "Ugh, it sounds like a Russian breakfast, with bird eggs or something."

"Oh, ok," Munkustrap said. "Uh, maybe Zackalike?"

"No, it sounds like carpet cleaner."

"Floundro?"

"Too wishy-washy."

"Athena?"

"He's a boy!"

Sheesh, Munkustrap thought to himself. I thought I was naming him. "All right, how about, um, Quaxo?"

"Eh, it's okay, but I think he will need something more, oh, dramatic!" Ebony complained. "Something more sharp, more dangerous! Ooh!" she squealed. "How about Mistoffelees!"

"I guess it's all right..."

"Perfect! His name is Mistoffelees!" Ebony held him up to get a better look at him in the new light of his name.

Munkustrap inwardly sighed. As long as he doesn't grow up like _Mephistopheles... _he thought.

Suddenly, an eerie voice cackled in the minds of Ebony and her mate. "_Ah, Mistoffelees, what a perfect name. Too bad he won't live long enough to learn how to spell it."_

"Who's there!?" Munkustrap called out, as if he didn't know. Ebony clutched the kitten closer to her chest, and Munkustrap embraced both of them.

"_As if you didn't know."_

A puff of orange smoke materialized in the forward end of the car (the front seats had been removed long ago). It grew until it was large enough to hide a small pollicle, but when it cleared, it was definitely not a pollicle sitting there.

"Macavity," Munkustrap sneered. Even though he had seen (and fought) his brother in the years since he had been banished, he hardly recognized him. Macavity's coat had obviously not been cut since he lived with the Jellicles, to the point that his ears could no longer be seen in the mass of ginger fur atop his head. He seemed to have given up on washing himself, and a faint sour odor emanated from his person. His brow was deeply lined in thought, his head was highly ... oh, you know the rest!

Munkustrap was torn between running out to get help, or protecting his familly. He had heard about his brother's escapades since he had been banished. In the end, the need to protect his family won, of course.

Macavity grinned. "Ah, dear brother! You seem surprised to see me. I just wanted to welcome my nephew into the world."

"Liar!" Munkustrap snarled.

"Okay, maybe that's not _all_ I wanted to do," Macavity said as he rolled his eyes. "Maybe I also wanted to buy myself a bit of, shall we say, insurance?"

"Insurance?" Ebony squeaked.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that what happened years ago never happens again."

"What do you mean?" asked Munkustrap, clutching his mate and son closer, hoping to buy some time in which help could arrive.

Macavity rolled his eyes again. "You dolt. I guess I have to explain everything for you, don't I? I'm going to kill your son, so he can never follow you as Jellicle Leader, and I'm going to kill your mate, so you can never have any more descendants. And, I'm going to let you live with the knowledge that you let me kill them!"

"But why?" Munkustrap was still trying to stall.

"You really are a dolt, aren't you! Haven't you ever heard of revenge?"

Munkustrap looked down. He didn't think this was going to work, but he wanted to try. "Macavity, you don't have to do this. Don't you remember what you were like before? Living peacefully in the junkyard? How much fun we had together? I know you don't want to do this. Let it go. Don't worry about Deuteronomy. He's not even here, now._ (Deuteronomy had become the Jellicle Leader, leaving Munkustrap as the youngest Protector ever.)_ I can reason with him. You could come back home! I know what you've been through. Don't you want to come home?"

Macavity would have none of it.

"How can you?!" he screamed. "How can you possibly claim to know what it's like for me?! You know nothing! You have never seen the looks on the faces of cats who can't handle the thought of you living with them. You have never felt rage burning inside you until you think you will burst! Never been rejected by your own tribe, _by your own father_!" He paused here, regaining composure. "You had leadership thrusted upon you," he said, words dripping from his mouth like ice. "You have never lusted for power. That's what magic does to you. It makes you yearn always for more power. It's insatiable. There is nothing I can do. And when it's not power, it's revenge. 'What's to stop a magician from getting his revenge?' it tells me. And it's right. There is _nothing. _I am the only thing that matters. Nothing can stop me from having what I want!"

Other cats, hearing the comotion, began to congregate around the car. Macavity sensed them before Ebony and Munkustrap could, and with a glance at the car doors, the locks went down. It would be useless for Munkustrap to stall now.

With that, Macavity drew back, preparing to strike against the young family. Munkustrap saw this, and reluctantly pounced on that most evil of cats. But Macavity had expected that, and as soon as Munkustrap had vacated the back seat, he disappeared and rematerialized in the exact spot his brother had been in when he cuddled his family. Macavity gazed at Ebony and smiled evily. "I will have my revenge!" he snarled, seizing Ebony's neck. She put up a fight, but she was no match for a full grown tom. It was only a moment before her struggles died and she went limp.

"NO!" Munkustrap cried as he saw what was happening. He tried to leap in between Macavity and Ebony, but it was too late. Ebony was dead. There was nothing he could do but try to save all he had left of her: his newborn kitten. He grabbed the tiny thing in his mouth by the scruff of his neck and dashed to the nearest door in the car, but Macavity was quicker than he was. Before Munkustrap could say, "mice-cream cone," Macavity was in between him and his only means of escape (not that he could have gotten out, anyway: all the doors were locked, and it's kind of hard to undo the lock when you're a cat with a kitten in your mouth).

"I have you now!" Macavity cried, and let loose a thunderbolt that rocked the entire car, blinding Munkustrap. It hit the small kitten squarely. Macavity smiled, satisfied. When Munkustrap was finally able to open his eyes, he was horrified to see his son lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Well, that should teach you to try to defy me!" Macavity declared victoriously, as he strode to the front of the car to make his exit. "You know, you should have just let me kill you all those years ago. You would have been much better off in the long run. Not to mention – what's this!!" He whirled around and stared.

Munkustrap was staring, as well. He had stood up, and was going to try to take down Macavity right then and there, but a small "mew" stopped him. Now, in his arms, he held his lifeless kitten, but it was no longer lifeless! It was just waking up from a nice little catnap, and was rather hungry. He mewed for his mother, stretching out limbs that had not really seen use yet. Macavity just stood there, mouth agape. Hadn't he killed that kitten just a few moments ago? How could it have survived? That blast would have taken down a lion. A large lion. If it was enough to kill a giant cat, this little kitten couldn't be any match for it!

Both brothers stood in the car for a full minute, pondering how in the world this tiny creature could have survived a powerful blast of lightening. "It can't be," Macavity uttered, and just to try to prove himself wrong, he zapped the kitten again. It twitched, but otherwise didn't take any notice of the efforts of his uncle to kill him. "No, it can't be," Macavity said again.

"What?!" Munkustrap screamed, too confused to be terrified. "What is it?!"

Macavity glanced at him, not wanting to tell Munkustrap reason for his kitten's immunity to magic just yet. He would discover it in time. "This isn't over," he muttered. With that, and a puff of his trademark orange smoke, the Hidden Paw disappeared into the night. Munkustrap coughed until the smoke cleared, then looked at his boy again (completely ignoring the other cats who had sprung from their beds to see what was the matter). _How did you do that?_ he silently asked little Mistoffelees.

But then he glanced over to the backseat, and all thought of his kitten evaporated. Ebony! Macavity had selfishly taken the life of his brother's one true love just to get his stupid revenge. How could he do that? Ebony never did anything to him! She hadn't even seen him before!

Munkustrap let out a low growl. Now he would never let Macavity back into the Jellicle Tribe. He could never forgive his brother for taking away his mate.

A/N: Okay, do you all still want to give Macavity hugs, now? (Jemima-luvah, I already know your answer...) Actually, I must admit I was surprised at how much sympathy he got, but I realized why when I found out how I'd split this up. Originally, this chapter and the one before were just one chapter, so you don't get much of a chance to feel sorry for Macavity (come on, guys! he's the bad guy in this story!). But I split it in two because the whole things was quite a large file and I wanted to milk as many reviews as I could out of you. So, yeah, enjoy.

(and, chimalmaht? sorry Misto's mom was an oc cat, but I think it worked in the end. I also think I'm gonna have to write a prequel for this eventually...)


	12. Mm That Feels Good

_back in the present..._

Mistoffelees was still sitting in his box bed, thinking of how terrible it was to have his great gift bound by the one person he should look up to the most. This was _awful_. Annoyed, he stood up to go find Alonzo, and sat right back down again. How quickly he seemed to forget how he had gotten here! He had drained himself completely, practicing teleportation. Now, nothing but sleep would bring his strength back. Exhausted, he lied down and curled up for a little catnap.

When he awoke, refreshed, it was nearing sunset. The low light cast gorgeous red and pink and purple streaks across the sky in the west, and the brightest stars were just beginning to show themselves in the east. Mistoffelees grinned. He knew just what to do to lift his spirits! Who cared what Munkustrap might do?! He would never find out!

* * *

Victoria sighed as she climbed onto her pillow after the maid and the mistress left the room. Mistoffelees hadn't come by in a while, and she missed him. Yesturday afternoon she had gone to the junkyard to tell Jemima what a wonderful night she had had with her tom, but when she got there, Jemima could not be found. It annoyed her, but at least it didn't confuse her. Jemima didn't live in the junkyard, so it was more than likely that she was out with her family, or at home napping, or something of the sort. But what was confusing was why after such a wonderful night Mistoffelees was unhappy. She had seen him around two o'clock, sulking towards the general direction of the box he slept in. She was going to jump on him, but he seemed out of sorts, so she just left him alone. _This would have been right after Munkustrap got on his case the first time for using magic, but Victoria didn't know that. _Poor Mistoffelees. Something must have happened in the time between when he left her room two days ago and when she saw him in the junkyard. Or maybe he was just tired. He did fall asleep in her room extraordinarily quickly the other night. She supposed it might be because of his magic, but she didn't know. 

Oh well, she thought. Maybe some things are better left unknown.

But Victoria really did miss Mistoffelees. She thought about the last night they had spent together as she curled up on the velvety cushion beneath her. He had taken her up to her rooftop first, to get her used to being up high. Then, when she had given permission, he lifted her up to the sky, where they danced a song of love and freedom: love of each other, and freedom from the restraints of their world (such as gravity). Dipping and soaring through the night, Victoria grew closer to Mistoffelees than she had ever felt before. It felt like he was all around her, even though he was only right next to her, holding her paws in his own the entire time so she would not be afraid. But how could she possibly be afraid! She couldn't quite explain the feeling, but it felt so good, so magical. For such a small tom, he felt so strong, so safe, like she could crawl into his arms and never be harmed there. It felt much better than dancing with Plato at the Ball had felt. Plato lifted her body, but Mistoffelees lifted her spirit. There was simply no comparison. There was some kind of a magical quality about Mistoffelees that made him irrestible...

Oh, duh, she thought. Of course there was a magical quality about Mistoffelees. He was, of course, "Magical Mister Mistoffelees."

Giggling to herself, she slipped into slumber, to dream about her bewitching tom.

But she didn't sleep for long. Something woke her up, but once she was awake, she couldn't quite put her paw on it. There was something foreign in her room, but it was not a bad something. It felt familiar, like an old friend, but it wasn't quite all there. Not to mention that there was no one in the room but Victoria. It was not a thing so much as it was a feeling. Some feeling had aroused her from her slumber. Not that she cared. She rather liked this feeling. It made her feel warm and safe. Oddly, Victoria could have sworn she'd felt this feeling before, not too long ago. She was about to fall back asleep, lulled into drowsiness by the feeling, when blue-gray smoke appeared out of nowhere in the middle of her room. Now terrified, Victoria dashed off her cushion and took cover under the cat-sized vanity her humans had put in the room for fun.

The smoke was getting bigger. It grew to the size of a mouse, then a rat. It also started to take shape. A large lump on top grew into a head, and four more grew into arms and legs. A nub on its rear lengthened into a tail. When the smoke finally cleared there was Mistoffelees, standing in the middle of Victoria's bedroom with a wild grin on his face. He looked himself over, as if to make sure he was all there, then peered around the room, looking for something else.

"Victoria!" he cried when he saw her cowering under the vanity. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Misto? Is that you?" she asked when she finally opened her eyes. Mistoffelees nodded vigorously, his eyes bright. "You did scare me, but I'm ok." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. "Right now, the ends justify the means," she said under heavy eyelashes.

"Oh, Vicky..." Misto uttered as he came closer to her. She came out from under the vanity. He rubbed his head against hers, and they lay there for a moment, cuddling and rubbing each other.

Finally Victoria sat up, leaned over him, and whispered, "Misto?"

"What?" he replied, his eyes half closed. He was still savoring the moment.

"Don't call me Vicky." she said, giggling.

"One condition," he responded, opening his eyes all the way and gazing up at her. "Come with me."

"Oh? Are we going where I think we're going?" she mused, thinking about the wonderful evening she had had two nights ago.

"I think so," he responded as he started to get up. Victoria began to turn towards the window, but Mistoffelees stopped her. "No," he said. "I have a better way."

Before Victoria could protest, blue smoke wrapped around her as Mistoffelees held her close. She started to cough, but he put a paw over her mouth and uttered, "Don't worry, it's fine." She experimentally breathed the stuff and found it to be harmless, just as he said. As the smoke blotted out her surroundings, she clung tighter to her tom (who was intentionally drawing out the process so that he could hold on to her longer). She burried her face in the white part of his chest and refused to look. Finally, he nudged her, and whispered, "It's okay, Victoria. I'm done. You can look now."

When she peered out, she was shocked to find herself on the roof of the mansion. She had been here once before, but it hadn't been so beautiful then. Tonight she gazed over the rooftops and chimneys and looked up at the sky, a mix of violet and maroon streaks, entwining with patches of sky shot with brilliant stars. "Oh, Misto," she uttered. "It's all so magical."

"That's the idea," he said, smirking. (_Oh, that was brilliant!_ he thought to himself. _I'm so clever!_) Aloud, he said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" Mistoffelees was genuinely surprised.

"Nowhere." She gazed at him. "I'd much rather sit here and enjoy it with you."

"Well, if you insist," Mistoffelees, who was not quite so displeased, said. They both sat down on the roof and stared up at the stars as Mistoffelees had done many times before on his own. But something about them was different tonight. The stars seemed to lend themselves to something, as if they wanted him to work with him. A picture formed in his mind's eye, and before he realized what he was doing, he reached out to the sky with his magic. It deepened as it spiraled ever upward, turning a shade of silver visible only to a cat's eye. The stars realized what he wanted of them, and bent their own wills to conform to his. Before long an image made itself visible in the night sky, a combination of the points that were stars, streaks of color created by the setting sun, and the silvery lines of raw magic.

"Mistoffelees! How did you do that?!" Victoria gasped. A perfect representation of her serene, smiling face was crystal-clear in the sky.

Mistofflees gulped. He wasn't sure whether or not Victoria was pleased with this new turn of events, and he didn't want to jynx it. After all, he didn't really do it on purpose; his love for Victoria had put him in that dreamy state that was best for the working of magic, and without realizing it, magic had urged him to write out his emotions in the sky. Cautiously, he squeaked, "Magic."

"Well, so I gathered," Victoria said, wryly. "I was thinking more along the lines of _why_ you did that."

"Oh, yeah," Mistofflees said. "I knew that..." He rubbed one ear with his paw. "I guess it was kind of unconscious..."

"I love it!"

"I knew you would," he lied. He inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"How come you never did that before?" she queried.

"Actually, I didn't know I could do it...that was the first time."

"Can you do something else like that?" Victoria really did love Mistoffelees' magic.

"Uh, I can try." Mistoffelees thought for a moment. What had he done, again? He closed his eyes, and fell into the dreamy state that put him in the center of his magic. He let it swirl around him for a moment, as he tried to recapture the feeling that shot through him when he drew lines in the sky. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed that feeling and let it slip through his paws as he made a sign in the air. When he opened his eyes, Victoria was ooh-ing and awe-ing. In between them floated a two-dimesional picture of a heart with an arrow through it.

"It's adorable! Do another one!"

Mistoffelees was only too happy to oblige. As Victoria looked on, he drew out the words, "Mistoffelees & Victoria" in large letters with plenty of flourishes. With a flick of the wrist, he sent them spiraling up into the heavens, until each letter was only a vague and distant dot. Then, just as it was about to disappear, each letter exploded into a burst of color, a fireworks show reserved only for a cat's eyes. Victoria laughed as multicolored sparks rained down on her like glitter.

They spent the entire night together on the roof, with Mistoffelees creating wondrous illusions in the air and Victoria loving every minute of it.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" the mistress of the house asked her husband as they lay in bed reading. 

"No, darling. Why? Did you?" he replied, concerned.

"It's just that I could have sworn I heard a cat just a minute ago. It was purring, like it was warm and cozy by the fire."

"Was it our little Snowball?" he asked.

"No, I saw her to bed myself. Snowball is asleep in her room."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about it, dear. Go to sleep now."

* * *

_And I've sometimes been heard by the fire  
While I was about on the roof!_

* * *


	13. The Crystal Ball

A/N: Oh, Jemima-luvah, you give up far too easily...

* * *

"Geez, boss, what're doin' this fo'? Dontcha think they're pathetic?" Mouse exclaimed.

Macavity sighed. "Yes, they are pathetic," he said annoyedly to his dim-witted, brown and white patched henchcat, Mouse. "But we need him!"

They were in one of Macavity's many hiding points that he had amassed since he'd been banished from the Jellicle Tribe. This one happened to be the basement of a fortune teller's parlor. Macavity chose this particular point for tonight because the magical aura around the entire building added strength to any spell conducted within, and by watching the mistress at her work, he had learned one of the more elusive tricks a magical cat can: scrying.

Mouse looked over Macavity's shoulder as Macavity waved his paws over the crystal ball (which had conveniently gone missing from the gypsy's store room of spares) and a swirling orange mist appeared inside. The mist whirled and shifted under the glass until it solidified and formed the image of two star-struck young cats sitting upon a rooftop at sunset. The white one stared in awe as the blacker one created magical illusions in the air. Macavity glared intensely into the crystal ball for several minutes, seemingly just watching the scene inside. Finally, Mouse got bored and asked, "Whoi you gotta stare at 'im loike dat?"

Macavity sighed again. Mouse was really the pathetic one here. "I need to know when he falls asleep," he responded.

"Whoi?"

"Because that's when I can enter his dreams."

"Whoi?"

Rolling his eyes, Macavity answered, "So I can convince him to join us!"

Thankfully, for his own safety, Mouse did not ask "why" again. However, he did say, "But, boss, he's nevah gonna join us! 'E's a bloody Jell'cle!"

Macavity was one wave of his paw away from zapping Mouse out of existence right then and there. He should have never brought that numskull with him. Still, he knew he'd need someone to fight for him if he was interrupted and scrying left him too weak to fight his own battles. But he definitely should have brought someone who would keep quiet! "Mouse," he said, keeping his temper under control (because it would be quite ugly if he lost his temper), "I'd like you to try something. Go outside, and see if you can dig a large enough hole to bury yourself in. When you are done, climb inside, and I'll come out and see how you did." He was taking a small risk by sending away his impromptu body guard, but anything would be better than listening to that Mouse squeal. Besides, if anyone came who shouldn't, he would sense him long before.

With the little squealer gone, Macavity could finally go back to gazing into the crystal ball and making mental preparations. Despite what Mouse thought, there was every reason why Mistoffelees would join him and his gang of theives and ruffians. One would be surprised at how easy it would be to make him defect from the Jellicles. And once he was on Macavity's side, there would be nothing to stop the Napoleon of Crime from being at the center of all the power in the world!

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but the next one's longer, and I'll put it up soon,I promise! 


	14. Another Dream

A/N: All right. For the sake of Jemima-luvah's immortal soul (gosh she's creeping me out...), here's the next update. And _I_ was drooling over Macavity in this one, so I have no doubts as to how Jemi will feel...anyways, enjoy!

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees and Victoria were still having the night of their young lives upon the roof of Victoria's mansion. Eventually, however, they tired of gazing at stars and fireworks and settled down on the roof for a good night's (okay, so it was almost morning) sleep. She leaned over to nuzzle his nose and whisper, "Good night," but it was too late. Mistoffelees was dead asleep. She giggled to herself; Misto had been falling asleep ever so easily lately. He used to complain that he could never sleep. Oh, well, she sighed to herself. Must be another magic thing.

* * *

In Mistoffelees' dream, he was in the junkyard, in the central clearing where all the important meetings took place. He was surrounded by a semi-circle of kittens, who were enjoying gazing on as he put on a spectacular magic show for them, complete with lightning and fireworks. They laughed when he produced glitter that rained over them, and oo-ed and aww-ed as he danced the best he ever had, even jazzing up the leaps with bursts of flight. For the grand finale, Mistoffelees teleported up to the tip top of the highest junkpile around, blew a kiss to the kittens, and leapt off in a neat swan dive, falling ever closer to the inevitable splat! Splat, however, he did not, for as soon as his nose was an inch away from the junk below him, he tapped his power and teleported far away from any danger. 

As soon as the smoke around him cleared and he was able to see again, Mistoffelees opened his eyes and prepared to receive the applause of the kittens he had been entertaining. However, he was astonished to find himself not only un-surrounded by clapping kittens, but not even in the junkyard at all. Oh, wait, I take that back. He was still in the junkyard, or rather, underneath it. He was sitting on the ground in the same little dimly lit miner's tunnel that he had fallen into the last time he met...well, you know who.

Speaking of you know who....

"Macavity!" Mistoffelees called out as soon as he laid his eyes on the red and black mass of fur. Macavity was here! He had to....wait a minute. Macavity was here, but he wasn't really doing anything. He was simply sitting in a conveniently cat-sized chair, staring at Mistoffelees, and seemingly musing over...something Mistoffelees had no idea about. True, Macavity was here, but he really wasn't as scary as Mistoffelees usually found him to be.

"What do you want?" Mistoffelees cautiously asked the Napoleon of Crime, even though he didn't look it at the moment; he really looked quite harmless. Still, _Macavity..._

Macavity looked him straight in the eye, stood up, put on an expression of innocence, and responded, "What do I want? Who said I wanted anything?"

This was getting weirder by the minute...

"Uh..." Mistoffelees stuttered, "You...you must want something...I mean...this _is _the second time you've been in one of my dreams."

Macavity smiled, treaded over to our black and white hero, and sat on the ground a few feet away from him. "Well, yes, it is. But I never said I wanted anything. Actually, I'm here to see if _you_ want anything," he said suavely with that same innocent smile. Mistoffelees only stared back. Macavity went on: "I just came to see if you needed anything. Help, maybe? Or advice?"

An idea popped up in Mistoffelees' mind. The last time he'd met this (presumably) evil cat in a dream, he'd learnt a secret to unlocking a further potential of his powers. Maybe Macavity could...no, think, Misto! This was Macavity! The evil cat who...well, he _really_ didn't seem evil right now. There wouldn't be any harm in asking...but this was Macavity! The red and black jagged stripes alone were...but he'd been so helpful before! He really should have thanked him for...WHAT! Thanked him!? This was MACAVITY!

This internal argument raged for an entire minute, with Mistoffelees staring blankly at the wall the entire time. Macavity did nothing, only waited patiently (man, that was out of character for him...). Mistoffelees had a strong urge to forget about the whole thing and try to wake up from this nightmare, but in the end, the offer proved too tempting to resist.

"Macavity?" Mistoffelees squeaked when he finally came out of his trance. "What...what else...can I do? With my powers?"

Macavity grinned as if to say, _I thought you'd never ask. _He didn't really say anything for a moment, though, only stood up and sauntered closer to Mistoffelees. In alarm, Mistoffelees sprang to his feet, but there was no reason to. Macavity made no threatening moves. He only circled around him once, stopped behind his left shoulder, and whispered slowly in his ear, "You can do _anything_."

Anything?

Mistoffelees drew his breathly quickly in surprise, but just as quickly regained his composure. With more confidence now, he slowly turned his head to look Macavity in the eye, and asked, "Anything?"

Macavity nodded, looking more fatherly than Mistoffelees had ever imagined he could.

Shock did not even begin to describe the emotion that Mistoffelees felt just then. He could do anything? The thought had never even occurred to him! The idea that with his magic alone he had the power to do _anything_ he wanted simply overwelmed the poor tom. He stood there in wonder for a moment, in another one of his trances that Alonzo was always chiding him about, when another thought penetrated his head. There was just one minor little detail...

"Uhm...How?" (After all, if he was really able to do _anything_, he'd better find out how before he woke up.)

Now Macavity appeared genuinely shocked. He circled around Mistoffelees to stand in front of him, looked him straight in the eye, and asked, "You really don't know how?" Mistoffelees shook his head. He really didn't know how. Still appearing to be innocently shocked, Macavity asked, "Well, haven't you ever experimented with your power? I mean, how else do you expect to discover what you can do?"

Ouch. That opened old wounds. Of course, the reason Mistoffelees had never experimented much was because Munkustrap had restricted the use of his power from the day they discovered that he had it. When your father is practically breathing down your shoulder, it's kind of hard to experiment with powers beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal cat without being discovered and promptly punished. Mistoffelees had always wanted to experiment! He'd just never really gotten the chance...

That would be difficult to explain to the red and black cat who was now staring at him, waiting for an answer to his question. For lack of a better answer, Mistoffelees muttered, "It's just...well...I never really got around to it."

"Never got around to it?" Macavity said with an amused grin, as if he found the idea funny. "You must be joking. You must be! What reason could there possibly be for you to not want to experiment?" he said, almost giggling.

Mistoffelees sighed, in stark contrast to the amused cat next to him. He might have to explain after all. "Well...it's just...my father...you know...doesn't really like it when I...you know...mess around," he said, and looked at Macavity pleadingly, almost begging him to understand.

All hint of humor vanished from Macavity's face, and he stared at Mistoffelees in surprise. "He doesn't let you use your power?" he asked in shock. Mistoffelees only looked at the ground and nodded a little bit. "Well, I never! What an awful thing to do!" he went on, shaking his head, turning his back on the little black and white tom. "I would never do something like that to _my _tomkit."

Mistoffelees' head shot up in surprise, but Macavity didn't notice. He only said, "Well, then I can see why you would ask, 'How?' But don't worry!" He turned to smile at Mistoffelees. "We can make up for lost time."

Mistoffelees grinned back.

* * *

After what seemed like hours later, Mistoffelees opened his real eyes, only to find himself on some roof top somewhere. _What in the world? _he thought to himself. _How did I get here? Well, no matter. It just gives me the chance to try something new._

With that, Mistoffelees blinked, and was instantly swept away to his little box bed back in the junkyard.

* * *

"Ooh, Mistoffelees..." Victoria sighed as she rolled over to put her arm around the neck of the tom she'd fallen head over tail in love with in the past couple of days. But to her surprise, her paw only hit the roof. Now confused, she opened her eyes all the way and looked around, hoping that Mistoffelees was just somewhere else on the roof of her mansion, probably just gazing up at the last few stars that twinkled in the early morning sky. "Misto?" she called out, hoping that if he was on the other side of the roof, he would hear her and call back. But she heard no response. To her horror, she found that she was all alone on that high roof top. 

She muttered to no one but herself: "How am I going to get down?"

A/N: I knew you'd like it! ::squeal!:: We're actually getting up to the chapters that I've written fairly recently, so it should be getting better and better. And just to encourage reviewing, here are review ?'s answered!

Jemima-luvah: Yeah, I thought most people knew that, but scrying is the magical term for looking into an object of some kind (crystal ball, bowl of water, mirror, etc.) and trying to see something. Sorry that confused you! And no worries about not finishing now, because I've finally got an outline written, my beta approves, so I hope I can finish soon!

Lozzypop: Thankies! Your review made my day! (I always love being called brilliant... :D)

Chimalmaht: Privacy?! Nah...

Krissy4: Yeah, Mouse is an idiot. Thanx for reviewing such a short chapter!


	15. In Victoria Grove

A/N: Make sure you've read "A Grand Night Out" before you read this. It's part of how it ties in and makes it a companion piece. Originally, "Grand Night Out" was chapter seven of "Funny Things" (it helped along the side plot of the Alonzo/Jemima relationship) but I decided to make it it's own story, because it didn't really go with the Misto plot. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm tellin' you guys! He said he got it, but he wouldn't give it to me!" Alonzo complained to Pouncival and Tumblebrutus as they walked down the street in Victoria Grove later that morning. 

"He said he got what?" Tumblebrutus was still confused even though Alonzo had explained it about three times.

"I'm still not even sure!" Alonzo bellowed. "I asked Mungojerrie to grab me a nice ruby bracelet on his next, erm, 'outing,' so I could give it to Jemima so she'd like me. And 'Jerrie said he got it, but for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't give it to me! Something about 'Teazer likes it too much' and 'no payment.'"

"So why are we going there?" Tumble still needed to know.

"So I can plead with him for my bracelet!"

"Hey, you shouldn't have promised him my last can of tuna! It's not even yours, for Heavyside's sakes!" Pouncival argued.

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Well, how was I supposed to know the two of you would go through an entire case in two days? I figured there would be plenty left to share!"

"It wasn't even yours to begin with..." Pouncival muttered under his breath.

Alonzo stopped in front of Pouncival. "What was that?" he queried.

"I just said -"

"What was that?" Tumblebrutus interrupted.

Alonzo scowled. "I already asked that!"

"No, no, I heard something else. Listen!" he said and cupped his paw to his ear. Lo and behold, a faint cry could be heard. It seemed to be a queen's voice, and it was calling for help! "C'mon guys! That girl needs our help." Tumble called, and started running in the direction the cry was coming from.

"Oh, alright," Alonzo reluctantly acquiesced as he started to follow his friend. "But later we _are_ going to go to 'Jerrie an' 'Teazer's place!"

When the trio finally found the source of the disturbance, they couldn't help but utter a small chuckle. Victoria was stuck on the roof of her mansion, desparately mewing for help to get down! It was pretty pathetic, though still sort of funny. The three of them just weren't used to seeing a queen like Victoria, so regal and innocent, stuck in such a helpless situation, never mind how she must have gotten up there in the first place! It was enough to make you want to go hide and laugh your tail off!

Victoria heard snickering, and carefully peered down at the ground far below to try to see who it was without falling off. When she finally recognized the toms who had come to her rescue, she called, "Hey, guys! This isn't funny! Please help me get down!"

Pouncival, between chuckles, called back, "Yeah, Vicks, we will, but first, how the heck did you get up there?!"

"None of your business!"

The three toms looked at each other, shrugged in perfect unison, and started to walk away. Victoria hastily called back, "No! Wait! Don't go! I still need help!"

"I thought it was none of our business!" Tumblebrutus called over his shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I'll tell you! You just have to help me get down first!"

Alonzo, smirking, cried, "No way! You have to tell us the entire story first! Then we'll get you down!"

Victoria contemplated for a moment. She supposed anything was better than staying on her roof all day in the baking sun, so she said, "All right! I'll tell you guys."

Pouncival mouthed to his friends, "Works every time," as they looked upward to listen to Victoria tell why in the world she was stranded on her roof.

Without looking directly at them, Victoria yelled down her explanation: "Misto came over, and we were, well, you know, having fun! And he brought me up here to look at the stars. And we were staring at them for hours, and then we fell asleep. But when I woke up, Misto wasn't there anymore, and he didn't say anything about leaving, and now I'm stuck! So will you guys PLEASE get me DOWN?!"

This explanation wiped all the amusement off of Alonzo's face (though it didn't do anything to Pouncival or Tumblebrutus, who still thought the entire idea was hilarious). "That's not like Misto," Alonzo muttered, "He wouldn't leave a queen stranded like that. Especially not Victoria!"

Though they still thought it was funny, instead of musing over why Mistoffelees had done that, Pounce and Tumble were now trying to think of ways to get the poor stranded queen down. "Do you think she could jump down?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"No way," Pounce said. "That mansion must be at least four stories high!"

"Uh uh! It can't be more than three!" Tumble retorted. "Hey, Vicks," he called, "How many stories is your place?"

"It's four stories!" was the frustrated reply.

Pouncival smiled evilly. "Toldja," he said. "Maybe we should just figure out how exactly they got up there, and then she could just do it the other way around."

"'Kay," Tumble answered. "Hey Vicks," he called again. "How exactly did you get up there, again?"

"Misto brought me up!"

"How?"

"He did something magic!"

"Oh." That was not particularly helpful.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan," Alonzo announced. "I'll go get Misto and bring him back so he can come get her down. In the meantime, you guys try to figure out another way to get her down, in case I can't find him."

"'Kay." Pounce and Tumble chorused, and Alonzo set off for the junkyard while the two of them racked their little brains to think of a solution to the still hilarious problem.

* * *

Review ?'s answered: 

Krissy4: You don't know the half of it...

Chimalmaht: Closer than awfully close...

Jemima-luvah: I officially fear for your sanity. Then again, mine is long gone, so who am I to talk? But thanks for the AWESOME review!!!! You made my day!! >. 


	16. Confrontation

A/N: Italics are either internal thought or telepathic communication.

On his way back to the 'yard, Alonzo pondered to himself what could possibly have happened to Misto to make him act so bizarrely. It really wasn't like him to leave someone stranded the way he apparently had with Victoria. There had to be some kind of explanation. There _had_ to be! In all his years of being Mistoffelees' friend, of the two of them, Mistoffelees was always the gentletom around queens and queenkits. Must have been because he took after his father; if there was any one tom in the entire junkyard you could always count on to be gentletom-ly, it was Munkustrap. Alonzo had always assumed that Mistoffelees was automatically the same way. Apparently, he thought as he scratched his head, he might have to rethink his assumption.

When he got to the gate, he ran inside and began frantically searching for the magical cat, becoming more and more convinced that something was seriously wrong with him. This wasn't just out of character, it was downright freakish! Alonzo dashed over to Mistoffelees' usual sleeping area, but he was not there. He tried looking in Munkustrap's den, too, just in case, but he still was not there! Now desperate (though he wouldn't have been able to tell you why), he wildly ran through the junkyard, calling at the top of his lungs, "MISTOFFELEES? MISTO? WHERE ARE YOU?" He received many odd looks from the other cats around, but he didn't care: he really needed to find Mistoffelees! Finally, being able to scream no more, and still not having found his tuxedo-ed friend, he sat down on a convenient tire, overwhelmed. He found the strength to mutter, "Mistoffelees, isn't there" and tried very hard not to think about how weird it was to be saying that about Misto (and not a particular you-know-who!).

As if on cue, Alonzo then heard the distinctive muffled laughter of his best friend. There was no mistaking the sound Mistoffelees made when he was stuffing his arm in his mouth to prevent his laughter from being heard. Mesmerized, Alonzo followed the sound around a large junkpile and to the right, and at long last found Mistoffelees. He was non-chalantly sitting behind a low junk wall with his back to Alonzo. "Mistoffelees!" he practically screamed. "Where have you been, man?! I've been looking all over for – hmph mng wyt th fngk!"

Right in the middle of Alonzo's sentence, without looking, Mistoffelees had muttered, "Shut up, 'Lonzo!" and waved his paw behind him, somehow rendering Alonzo's lips completely immobile! That was rude! To say that Alonzo was annoyed would have been an understatement. Now incapable of understandable conversation, he plopped himself on the ground next to Misto, grabbed Misto's chin to get him to look at him, and shrugged exaggeratedly and annoyedly, to convey, "What the heck did you do that for?!"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and motioned with his head over the low wall. Alonzo peeped over. About ten feet away sat Jemima, Etcetera, and Etcetera, talking softly amongst themselves. So softly, in fact, that Alonzo couldn't make out a word they were saying. But this still didn't explain what the heck Misto was doing! Alonzo repeated the annoyed shrug: he still didn't get it. Mistoffelees sighed and waved his fingers in a magical motion. Out of nowhere voices emerged in Alonzo's head and began jabbering to each other like little old queens! No, I take that back. They were jabbering like little young queens. Because that's what they were. Misto had somehow caused the queenkits' conversation to be transmitted into Alonzo's mind! The patched cat started flailing around in surprise, but Misto grabbed him by the shoulders and held a claw to his mouth, whispering, "Shh!" He then motioned with his head over the wall again and got up on his knees to peep over it. Alonzo followed suit.

"I don't know what to do, guys!" Alonzo watched as Jemima spoke to her friends, hearing her voice in his head rather than in his ears. "It's just – I don't know what he was thinking! The other night he said he would have a surprise for me in the morning, but when I woke up, he wasn't even in the junkyard! Isn't that just like a tom?!"

Alonzo's eyes widened. Oops. He had told Jemima that he would have that bracelet for her in the morning. _But it was Mungojerrie's fault! _he thought to himself. _He told me he'd have the bracelet by morning!_

_What was that?_

_Oh, I was just thinking – Hey, wait a minute!_ Alonzo whipped his head around to stare at Mistoffelees, who was looking at him expectantly. _Misto? _Alonzo thought tentatively, _Can you hear me?_

_Yes, of course. _He looked so innocent, too.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY THOUGHTS!? _Alonzo thought-screamed at him.

Mistoffelees flinched at the unexpected noise in his head, but recovered quickly. _Oh, nothing, _he thought back.

_Oh, no._ _You've got some explaining to do, _Alonzo said, erm, thought, as he stood up and beckoned for Mistoffelees to follow. Misto shrugged and non-chalantly followed.

When they arrived at that same old rarely-used oil drum where they could be alone, Alonzo started organizing his ideas to prepare what he was going to scream at Misto, until he remembered that not only could Misto hear his thoughts, but he couldn't scream. A cursory glance at the magical cat revealed that he was smirking evilly, betraying the fact that Misto had indeed heard Alonzo's attempt at organization and was internally giggling at his pathetic attempts. _Okay, first things first: let me talk! _Alonzo thought. Misto hesitated, but finally twiddled his paw around. Alonzo was finally able to speak! His first words were, "And get out of my head, you freak!"

Rolling his eyes, Misto uttered, "Fine! I'll talk! What's got your tail into a knot?!"

"MY tail!? Mistoffelees, are you okay? You seriously haven't been acting like yourself lately!" Alonzo retorted.

"Myself? I haven't been acting like myself?" Misto was the picture of innocence. "My dear Alonzo, I have never felt better! I have just found the extent of my abilities, and now you accuse me of freakishness? Of not being myself? Alonzo this IS myself! This is what I am! If I'm a magical cat, I've got to be able to use my magic! And to use it, I have to practice with it, and if I don't practice, how will I ever get better? Answer me that, oh doubting cat!"

It took a moment for Alonzo to digest that. That was deep. Not to mention nothing like what Alonzo had expected him to say. He hopped up on the oil can to arrange his thoughts. Finally, ignoring Misto's last question, he said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean you discovered the extent of your abilities? Is that how you're doing all this new stuff?"

Mistoffelees put his paws to his head in apparent exasperation. After a few seconds of deliberation, Mistoffelees sat on the can next to Alonzo, put his arm around his shoulders, and said, "Alonzo, you have no idea what happened to me last night. I'm not even sure how I can tell you, besides conveying that it was a purely magical experience. For the most part, you wouldn't understand. But let me put it this way: last night, in a dream, I was visited by someone who introduced me to my _Power. _I know how to use all of my _Power._"

Alonzo just stared, the wheels of his mind trying to understand what Mistoffelees was telling him. His "_Power"?_ He looked Mistoffelees straight in the eye, grimacing a little. Mistoffelees only nodded back, his eyes the size of saucers. But Alonzo had no idea what to say. He was even afraid of Misto a little bit, what with him with his arm around Alonzo's shoulder and talking about his "_Power_." Mistoffelees was actually being almost threatening, if not on purpose. Alonzo grimaced again: this would be tricky. He tried to think of something he could say that would _not_ prompt Misto into talking more about his "Power"; it really creeped him out. Instead, he said, "Misto, were you listening to Jemima's conversation back there?"

"Oh, I was just having some fun," he answered, grinning evilly. "Really, I couldn't resist. And you didn't hear the rest of their conversation! You wouldn't believe the things that are going on with Electra right now. For the past week –"

"Misto!" Alonzo interrupted, "You were listening in on their thoughts! Do you realize that's like stalking?"

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, Misto got out, "Stalking? Please! Alonzo, if I'm able to do whatever I want, what's to keep me from doing whatever I want? If I'm –"

"Munkustrap."

"I beg your pardon?"

Alonzo felt like such a traitor for bringing this up (because Heavyside knew he had gotten Misto to circumvent his father one-too-many times), but the magical cat was just getting scary. "Misto, have you forgotten that Munkustrap doesn't let you use your powers?" he asked softly.

"Pft. Munkustrap, Shmunkustrap. Who cares about him? I have all the Power I need to ..."

Mistoffelees kept talking, but Alonzo wasn't listening. He was completely absorbed in his own thoughts. It was NOT like Mistoffelees to dismiss his father like that. He may bend the rules sometimes, go around them others (especially when Alonzo encouraged him), but to blatantly disregard all thoughts of obedience was beyond Misto. Or, at least, it should have been....but still! This simply was not like the tuxedo to just shamelessly waltz around Munkustrap as though he didn't exist!

Seeing that he would get nowhere with Mistoffelees today, Alonzo stood up and began trudging dejectedly toward the gate of the junkyard. Misto, in the middle of his speech, noticed that his friend was leaving, and called out, not too kindly, "Hey, where are you going?! We were talking here!"

Alonzo shook his head and kept on walking without looking back. Misto was just not approachable right now. It was a good thing he didn't need to approach him for any – Oops. He _did_ need to approach him for something, and he'd completely forgotten about it, too! "Misto, there's something –" he called back as he turned around, but he was too late. Mistoffelees was already sauntering away, not listening to Alonzo and living up to his reputation of being vague and aloof.

Well.

Alonzo would just have to help Victoria himself, then. He strode out to the junkyard gate, trying to maintain his dignity in front of the other cats, even though he felt like Misto had emotionally turned him into a kitten. But he soon found that his efforts to rescue Victoria would be unnecessary, for when he rounded a bend in the 'yard, there were Victoria, Pounce, and Tumble just entering the gate. Pounce and Tumble assisted the young queen, who was covered in green shrubbery and seemed to be limping. Alonzo raced over to them and asked, "What happened, Vicks? Are you all right?"

"Vicks" just gave Alonzo an annoyed look. "Thanks for leaving me with these two idiots! Their best idea was to get me down a tree! When I think about –"

"Shh, Vicks," Alonzo whispered. He took her paw in one of his own, and put the other over he shoulders, leading her away from the bewildered Pounce and Tumble. "There's something I really need to tell you..."

A/N: I hope you guys like reading this, becuase I'm having the best time writing it!

Kassoro: Thanks! I LOVE Misto fics too! I practically won't read something if Misto's not in it! And for your costume, did you make your own wig?

Krissy4: He'll go crazy when Alonzo tells him he left Vicky on the roof? Mmm...maybe not...

Chimalmaht: Stock up on Kleenex now.

Jemima-luvah: Your new nickname is JL; "Jemima-luvah" is too hard to type.

JL: Well, I think the reason you didn't drool over Mac on that one is that he kind of wasn't in that chapter...


	17. It's Getting Scary Now

"You're kidding!" Victoria murmered once Alonzo had finished telling the tale. They sat across from each other in a little clothes dryer. "He said that?"

Alonzo only nodded solemnly. Victoria stared. In all the time she'd known Misto, he would never have been so brazen as to say something like, "Munkustrap, Shmunkustrap." It was absurd! It was a little scary, too. With his powers, Victoria did NOT want to think about what Mistoffelees might do in such a freakish mood. "I can't believe that, 'Lonzo!" she finally said. "That's so NOT like Misto. I mean, listening to Jemi's thoughts like that? I didn't even know he could do that!"

Alonzo looked away. "I didn't know he could do that either. I don't think _he _even knew he could do that," he muttered, "And usually I'm the first one he tells things like this."

"And I'm the second," Victoria whispered.

"But still," Alonzo continued, "Not telling anyone about new powers is one thing. But using them to spy on another cat? There's got to be something _wrong_ with him!"

Victoria smiled. "Yeah, there's no way he could have done something like that without inviting you to come listen in," she said jokingly. Alonzo didn't respond (he actually had been thinking something like that). "But I know what you mean," she went on. "What could have happened to make him do something like that?"

Alonzo thought, and finally replied, "Maybe it's his magic." Victoria didn't say anything, only looked away. "Think about it, Vicks," Alonzo murmered, "Misto's been using his powers a lot, lately. A lot more than usual. Not to mention Munkustrap's kinda been getting on his case for it. Maybe he's been experimenting a little too much, and it's kinda making him–"

"Don't say that!"

"Really, think about it!" Victoria still looked away. Alonzo ignored that and asked, "Vicks, how many other magical cats do we know of?"

"There's Coricopat and Tantomile!" she cried, with a sudded eagerness to prove her tom innocent.

Alonzo sighed. "Yeah," he admitted, "But they don't have powers like Misto does. And there's only one other cat who does..."

"Don't say it!"

"You've gotta think about what happened to _him..."_

"Alonzo!"

"Maybe somebody ... _taught_ Misto ... these new powers."

"But Misto wouldn't–"

"Vicks," he interrupted, looking her in the eye, "He just left you stranded on a roof, listened in on Jemima's deepest thoughts, and told _me_ off. I think Misto _did._"

Now dejected, Victoria huddled against the wall of the dryer, not wanting to come to grips with reality. "He wouldn't..." she still whispered.

Alonzo took her chin and turned her to face him. "Victoria," he said, "Will you at least admit there's something wrong with him?" It took a moment, but she finally nodded her ascent. "Will you come with me to tell Munkustrap?" he asked. After another pause, she agreed to that, too. "All right, let's go," he said, and started to get out of the dryer, but Victoria stopped him.

"Hold on, 'Lonzo," she murmered as she resumed her position against the dryer wall as a few tears came to her eyes. "I need a minute."

_Well, there's no harm in that, _Alonzo thought as he sat back down again. _She looks like she could use a minute, anyway. _Victoria looked a wreck. Her fur was mussed up, and she was starting to cry, the tears leaving dirty streaks down her face. In a friendly gesture, Alonzo reached out to wipe one of them, but she quickly shrunk away. A little put off by that, Alonzo leaned against the dryer and sighed. It was very awkward, sitting there with the crying kitten and simply not doing anything. Very awkward. Well, maybe he could cheer her up? Make small talk? _Something..._

"Jemima's gonna be pretty mad at me, huh?" he muttered (nothing else came to mind!).

To his astonishment, Victoria actually giggled. "Alonzo," she muttered between alternating tears and snickers, "Jemi's been fawning over you for weeks! She won't even remember by this time tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Really, really!"

"Huh!" Alonzo exclaimed, pleasantly taken aback. "Here all this time I was trying to win her over!" He thought that would help to cheer up the poor kitten, but reminded of Alonzo's love interest, she quickly remembered her own, and went back to sobbing. "Victoria!" Alonzo uttered in desparation. "It's going to be okay!" Victoria only shook her head and continued sobbing. Completely devoid of any better ideas, he reluctantly scooched over to her and put his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth to try to get her to calm down. Suprisingly, she didn't pull away, but actually rested her head on his shoulder (though she did keep crying).

Alonzo's last thought was, _I really hope Misto doesn't find out about this!_

* * *

Speaking of Mistoffelees, the young tuxedo was at the moment strutting around the junkyard, his head held high and his tail swishing about whenever he felt like it. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been happier or more at ease. Everything was going right for him! 

_But you just told off Alonzo!_

Pft! Who cared!? Soon enough, Alonzo would realize that, of course, he was wrong, and Mistoffelees, as usual, was right, and he would come groveling back to him to ask for forgiveness. It was only natural, right?

_No!_

Oh, come on! Mistoffelees was always right!

_What about the time when–_

Shut up! Mistoffelees was always right!

Told you! Really, there was nothing more important than Mistoffelees right then. With his new powers, he had the means to do whatever he wanted, and was entitled to do it! Why, he had to have these powers for a reason, right? What better reason than that he was always right!

_What about Munkustrap?_

Puh-leez! Munkustrap wouldn't know! There was nothing to stop him from having what he wanted, and really, nothing else mattered!

_Not even–_

No! Nothing else mattered!

_You're only saying that because Macavity told it to you._

Hey, without Macavity he wouldn't even know the extent of his powers! Last night in his dream, he had spent hours with Macavity, learning how to control the rush of magic within him and discovering the extent of its ability. Practicing gave him a feeling of sheer ecstasy; just to be able to do something he'd never been so free to do in all his life was a rush! _Anything_ he wanted was within his grasp: all he had to do was envision the outcome, relax, and let the Power do the rest. Of course, some things were harder to do and required more strength than others, and if he expended too much magic, he was liable to faint. But still, as he experimented more and more, he found he could control the tangible rush of magic, and bend it even further to conform to his will. Sometimes, the Power even had a mind of its own, and seemed to suggest even better ways to accomplish what he wanted to do than what he originally thought, which was fine with him! It was usually right anyway, and he was usually amazed that he hadn't thought of what it pointed to.

Of course, learning to control his Power hadn't been the only exhilarating part of his dream. Throughout the entire dream, Macavity stood by him, looking over his shoulder, and shepherding him as he tested the boundries of limitless ability. His presence felt like a guiding force in his life, something he had always longed for, but never really had. In that short time, Macavity had become sort of a surrogate mentor for Misto, and to Misto, nothing could have felt more _right. _It was like Macavity filled the void that had existed in him for so long, yearning for something familiar, yet unobtainable in the limited junkyard. He actually wondered why he hadn't thought of this sooner! Sure, maybe he might have been able to figure out his Power by himself, but with Macavity himself guiding him, it was so much easier! Macavity, he'd explained, had had to learn to use his powers the hard way, by sheer experimentation and instinct, and was happy to do whatever he could for Mistoffelees to ease the process.

And it was not only his guidance Mistoffelees appreciated, but something more, much more: a deep gift Macavity showed to him that only magical cats can share. Macavity held out his paw before Mistoffelees (in a motion that would have otherwise been interpretted as "stop"), and told him to put his own paw against it and let go with his Power. Mistoffelees, thinking that Macavity only wanted to share with him the greeting that all Jellicles did, assented, and found to his elation that he was mistaken. The moment he let go of his Power, Macavity did the same with his, and all of a sudden a surge of magic from the Hidden Paw rushed into him, and filled him with a feeling he had never felt before in his life! Ecstasy! Pure ecstasy! Foreign magic rushed through his veins like electricity, filling every cell of his body with an exhileration not unlike his own Power, but different, as though a new variation of the same flavor. This new Power streamed through him, until he was completely charged with white lightning, and could hold no more. Exhausted, he broke contact, and sat panting for a moment. When he finally opened his eyes, he found that Macavity had a queer look on his face: a combination of shock and amazement, and the expression he'd have if he'd been kicked in the stomach. Mistoffelees knew that Macavity had felt the same rush that he had, and wondered no longer at why he felt so connnected to Macavity. They _were _connected. The same electricity that ran through Mistoffelees every moment of every day ran through Macavity, too, and he felt the same rush of ecstasy that came with pulling off tricks that would dazzle even the most skeptical. They shared something beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal cat. It was just –

_Misto!_

What?

_Think for a minute! This is _Macavity _we're talking about here!_

So?!

_Macavity is evil!_

Oh, come on!

_No! Think, you Power-charged knuckle-head! You know this! He's a criminal! He'd stop at nothing to take over the junkyard, or get revenge on Old Deuteronomy, or try to recruit -_

Hey, I what's good for me! And this is good for me!

_No, it's -_

This feels _right_!!

With that settled, Mistoffelees headed off to one of his favorite parts of the junkyard, to do something he'd always wanted to do...

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it. And a little note: when I put this up on other places, I make Misto's "inner thoughts" font smaller than the rest. I think you can guess why...

Scrawler: Like I said, I'm ecstatic that you're updating your fics! Thanks for reading mine, lowly as it is... And who wouldn't love Alonzo?! He's my second favorite cat (next to Misto, of course)!

Chi: I actually haven't read anything farther than the first Harry Potter book, so you _can't_ acuse _me _of stealing story-lines! (J/K!)


	18. Say It Ain't So

Back in the little dryer that currently housed Alonzo and Victoria, the crying session was still going on. Alonzo was completely devoid of ideas for how to either cheer her up or get her to stop crying. Nothing he had tried had worked! Getting her to laugh didn't work, getting her to purr didn't work; heck, getting her to stand up didn't work! Alonzo was drained, and completely baffled as for what to do. For such a ladies' tom, he sure wasn't having very good luck with this one!

Finally, Victoria herself answered the question for him; she got up out of his embrace, stood in the dryer looking down at him still sitting, dried her tears, and muttered, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go tell Munkustrap."

"Are you sure?" Alonzo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, and Alonzo stood and followed her out into the 'yard to go look for Munkustrap.

A little while later, while they were still scouring piles of junk looking for the grey-striped tabby, Victoria stopped dead in her tracks at the base of a particularly large junk pile, her face an expression of confusion and wonder. Alonzo, taken aback, stopped as well, and asked, "Vicks? Are you all right?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, only stood there holding herself, so Alonzo repeated his query. Finally she muttered, "'Lonzo...I..._feel_...something."

The expression of confusion spread to Alonzo's face, and he masculinely ventured, "You _feel_ something? What? Do you have to use the litter box?"

Victoria rolled her eyes and started rubbing her arms like her fur made her itch. "No, it's not _that_ kind of feeling," she said. "It's more like...like...oh, I don't even know how to describe it. But it feels like...like there's someone here!"

"I'm here," Alonzo said.

"No, not you! Someone else! Someone...someone...someone I know..." she uttered, and kept rubbing her arms. "It' kinda itches, too, and it's giving me goosebumps!"

For the second time that day, Alonzo was baffled. He had no idea what this 'feeling' could possibly be, let alone whether or not it was something tangible and not just a figment of Victoria's imagination. He was about to try to talk her into just forgetting about it and pressing on to find Munkustrap when she uttered, "Everlasting Cat, I know what it is!"

"Then tell me!"

"It's...it's...it's up there!" she cried, pointing to the top of the junk pile they stood next to. "It's coming from up there."

Alonzo looked up to where she was pointing, and drew in a breath sharply. "Misto's up there," he muttered. "Let's not talk to him, okay? Let's just go find Munkustrap." He did NOT want to talk to Misto while he was feeling so ... out of sorts. But his plans were soon foiled as Victoria grabbed a pawhold and began climbing up towards the top of the pile. "Vicks, what are you doing?!" he whispered, since Mistoffelees was so close by.

"I'm have to go up there!" she whispered back.

"Why?"

"He's doing something bad!"

"How do you know?!"

"I _feel_ it!"

Alonzo couldn't argue with that, and instead said, "Fine. But be careful. And I'm going to go get Munkustrap." He turned and continued on the search for the striped tabby. "I don't care what Victoria _feels_," he muttered to himself as he strode away. "Misto's been acting too weird for his own good..."

* * *

Victoria was nervous as she ascended to the top of the junkpile where Mistoffelees motionless sat with his back to her. The feeling intensified as she climbed ever closer. Something was _wrong_ with him. Something had to be wrong with him! That was the only explanation for what he'd been doing. The sweet, caring tom she'd fallen in love with wouldn't do all the things that Misto had been doing lately! 

Would he?

Shoving this mental argument aside for the moment, Victoria finally reached the top of the pile and poked her head over. Mistoffelees still sat there, with his back to her, staring down at the ground far below him. The feeling she was getting became stronger as she saw the fire dancing in the depths Misto's eyes. On the ground she saw the Jellicle Infirmary (still just on old car with no front seats), and Jellylorum and Jennanydots wildly dashing around, seemingly for no reason. They looked terrified, though, as if something were chasing them. Something must have been making them do that (they weren't the type to just run around randomly), but whatever it was, it was not apparent to Victoria.

Taking courage in paw, she hoisted herself up to sit next to the tuxedo and whispered in his ear, "Mistoffelees?" Immediately Misto panicked and began frantically searching around for the source of the whisper in his ear. When he finally realized that the little white kitten was sitting right next to him, he rolled his eyes and looked her in the eye. _What did you do that for?_ came a thought into Victoria's head.

Now it was Victoria's turn to panic, startled as she was by the voice in her head. When she finally found the nerve, she managed to squeak out, "Misto, was that you?"

Annoyedly, Mistoffelees shushed her from saying anything further by covering her mouth with his paw, and put a claw to his lips to say "Shh!" When it seemed that he was confident that she wouldn't say anything else, he took his paw off her and leaned over the edge of the junk pile, searching down below for something. Finally, another voice penetrated Victoria's head: _If you have something to say, just think it,_ he thought to her without even looking up.

She was confused for a moment, but finally thought, _Like this?_ Mistoffelees nodded, still without looking up.

_Yeah, like that. I can hear you._

Ignoring how odd it felt to be telepathically communicating with the tom she'd known practically all her life, she asked, _Misto, what are you doing?_

To her surprise, he actually smirked. _I'm doing something I've always wanted to do, _he thought to her, and pointed down at the Infirmary clearing. Victoria looked: all she could see was the same thing she saw before: Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, running around as if they were being harrassed by some unseen being. Although now some other cats were starting to notice, and gathered around, trying to ascertain what was going on. They were as ignorant of what was happening as Victoria was.

_I don't get it._

Mistoffelees looked at her confusedly. Then a look of realization passed over his face, and he thought, _Oh, I guess you wouldn't. Here. _And he put his paw on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

The feeling Victoria had been having this entire time had been growing stronger and stronger, the longer she sat there with Mistoffelees. Instantly, as he came in contact with her, it blossomed into a tangible reality, and she knew at once what it was: his magic. Victoria had been feeling Misto's proximity, because it was his magic that was making her itch. Now, he fed it slowly through her veins, making her yelp and squirm as it slithered through her. It circulated through her entire being, and it felt like there was something in her that tempted her to do things she would never have otherwise done. When it finally streamed up to her eyes, Victoria finally saw the reason it looked like Jenny and Jelly were running from unseen beings: they _were_ running from unseen beings. With Misto's magic in her to reveal them, Victoria finally saw that they were being chased around by colorful pollicle puppies, of all things. They weren't real, just illusions created by magic to scare the heck out of Jenny and Jelly. Though young, the pollicles were still of a size to be a danger to the two stately old queens, and so they were running for their dear lives from the clownish dogs. It was actually rather amusing, if you took a step back to think about it. Really, after all the pain and suffering they had inflicted on poor kittens (what with cough medicines and baths and such), it was only fair that they should endure a little teasing! It was really–

Then her inner voice kicked in:_ Hold the phone, Victoria! Are you kidding?! This isn't __funny!!_

All of a sudden Victoria snapped out of the amusement she had momentarily felt and realized just how mean Mistoffelees was being. They thought they were going to be killed! And here Misto was, sitting up on his junk pile perch, causing the whole problem, and laughing at how scared they were! That was just plain cruel! (Not to mention very out of character for Mistoffelees as Victoria knew him.) Why, Victoria wondered how she even thought it was funny in the first place!

"Misto!" she said out loud, shaking off his paw from her shoulder. He looked at her confused, and the magic ran back out of her, making her feel more like herself. She sighed, and continued, "Misto, why are you doing that?!"

He looked around furtively to see if anyone had heard her (because he didn't to ruin the trick on Jenny and Jelly), and seeing that still no one noticed that they were up there, thought back, _Shh! Don't talk! I can hear your thoughts just fine!_

"I don't care! Why are you being so mean to Jenny and Jelly?! They didn't do anything to you!" Misto looked at her funny. "Well, nothing really mean, like this!" she finished.

_Chill out Victoria! _he thought. _It's just a little harmless fun! There's no reason not to. And please, just think what you want to say. It's so much easier!_

"No!" she responded. "I won't. It feels too weird. And I wish you would stop, too."

He gave her a look that said "Oh, come off it."

"I'm serious! It feels like you're scratching my mind when you do that! It kinda hurts!"

"Oh, fine," he said, agreeing not because it was hurting her, but because he wanted her to stop complaining.

"Mistoffelees," she said, pausing, "Why are you being so mean to Jenny and Jelly?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, but he did wave a paw and make the illusions disappear. Jenny and Jelly could finally stop running around, though they were egged on by the other cats who had gathered around them. They tried to explain that they had been chased by rainbow pollicles, but no one believed them. Misto still didn't say anything.

"Misto? Is something wrong?" Victoria asked as sweetly as she could.

It took a moment, but he finally burst out with, "Why'd you have to ruin it like that?!"

Victoria was completely taken aback! She was just trying to help him, and now he was yelling at her? "Misto, there's something wrong with you! Why have you been acting so mean lately?"

"Hey, I'm not the mean one here! You're the one who's being mean!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you!" he said, standing up. (The other cats were dispersing, so no one took notice of the little row on top of the junk pile.) "You're the one who just ruined my fun! It was so perfect, too!" - he began pacing - "I just wanted a little revenge for all the stuff they've done to me, and then you came and made me stop!"

"Misto, I –"

"Victoria, when I think about how nice I've been to you, I –" but he stopped suddenly. "Victoria," he started again, his eyes taking on a completely different expression. "Let's just forget about this, shall we?" he said, and lied down on the relatively flat junk, holding her down next to him. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't stand up. "Let's just forget about what just happened and be _friends_ again. All right?" he asked, with an errotic look on his face.

If Victoria was taken aback before, she was freaked out now! Mistoffelees looked like he was about to – well, she didn't want to think about what he might be about to do. Instead, with an fearful expression, she said slowly, "Misto, I think you'd better go now."

He still smirked, and his paws drifted to places where she did NOT want him to be just then. "Oh, come on," he said sweetly, and yet threateningly, "Just one little –"

Getting scared, she cried, "MISTO, LEAVE NOW!"

Mistoffelees calmly took his paws off her, stood up, whispered, "Fine," and winked out of sight.

Panting, Victoria stayed on top of the junk pile until she could collect her thoughts. There was no doubt about it now. Something had caused Mistoffelees to go off the deep end. When she could finally think straight, she slowly climbed down. She stopped at the bottom, sat down, and thought about what had just happened. The tom she was in love with, was this close to becoming mates with, had simultaneously yelled at her and come very close to raping her. She didn't know what to do! Then she thought about the feeling that had led her up to all of this. Why in the world should she feel Misto's magic, anyway? It was enough to make her cry out "Mis" – _Oh, no! _she thought to herself, and began weeping.

Lucky for her, Munkustrap chose that exact moment to come running with Alonzo close behind. He had known that something was wrong with Jenny and Jelly, and when he heard that Mistoffelees was doing something bad in the general vicinity of the Jellicle Infirmary (you know by now: still an old car with no front seats), he'd put two and two together set out at a sprint to stop whatever the magical cat might have been doing. When he got there, he found nothing wrong except that Victoria was crying softly to herself. He went over to her and asked, "Victoria, what's wrong? What happened here?"

Between sobs, Victoria stammered, "Misto was here ... he ... he was making illusions and he ... he ... was trying to sc ... scare Jenny and Jelly. I tried to get him to stop but he – OH!" she cried, and burst into tears again.

Alonzo took pity on her (she'd been having one heck of a crappy day as it was), and sat down next to her, and held her, just trying to make her feel better. But the contact was unwelcome, and she shied away from him. He shrugged to Munkustrap, and stood up, scratching his head. "I don't know," he muttered.

"I think I understand," Munkustrap said. (_And it's a good thing he's not going to be the next Protector..._ he thought to himself.)

"You do?" was Alonzo's reply.

"Yes. And I think I really need to talk to you about something, Victoria," Munkustrap said as he started to take a seat next to her. He began his speech in a fatherly fashion: "You see, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but there's something about magical cats that –"

But Victoria couldn't handle it just then. "I'm really sorry, Munkustrap," she interrupted as she stood up to get away from him, "But I really have to go..." She started walking away from the two toms, looking for the one cat she knew who might know what she was going through.

"Is it something I did?" Alonzo asked to her back.

"No," Victoria called over her shoulder. The two black-and-whites watched on as she strode away from them, silently sobbing to herself.

* * *

All was quiet as Mistoffelees made his way through the damp and dirty back alleys of London. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, but he had a good feeling, even if the directions he'd gotten in his dream last night were a bit fuzzy. "Go to the alley behind the pub on First Street, climb under the large pile of crates, and there you'll find my lair..."

* * *

A/N: Oh, don't you love how this is going! Me too! (and when I say something so egomaniacal like that, please stop me! all your praise is going right to my head!) (Not that I want you to stop, mind you...) Also note: in my own publishings, Vick's inner voice font is larger than the rest,

JL: Now who's sorry they told me to slow down! No, I'm sorry, I'm kidding! I'm not trying to be mean or anything. But I'm glad you rely on my frequent updates.

Chimalmaht: One of the best things about the story (or I think anyway) is that you're never quite sure who the protagonist is...

R de la C: Woo-hoo! You reviewed my story! I'm so touched ::tear:: But really, I'm not sure what you mean by "Why was Macavity surprised/amazed?" If you're talking about how he acted surprised in one of Misto's dreams when Misto told him that Munkus wouldn't let him use his powers, it's because he was trying to be as friendly and paternal as he possibly could, and that entailed taking Misto's side in the whole "you can't use your powers" thing. But if you're referring to another time, I don't know which one you mean...

Krissy: Poltergeist? No, I was thinking more along the lines of an almost sexual experience that only magical cats can share (which may even be one of the reasons that Mac tries to recruit Misto...::makes mental note to put that thought on back burner::)


	19. A Much Needed Interview

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated last; the combination of midterms and being just plain busy have been taking their toll. But here's the next chapter!

When Victoria reached Demeter's normal den (an old empty VW van full of blankets and such), she had to take a moment just outside to compose herself. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! In a matter of less than half a day Mistoffelees had gone from a sweet, gentle, caring tom who wouldn't hurt a fly to an uncaring, self-absorbed, egocentric cat who capable of violent mood swings, telepathic communication, and a lot more than that if he cared to be. The whole thing was preposterous! What could have possibly done that to him?!

Oh, yeah...

Or maybe the question was, "Who?"

Reminded why she had come, Victoria hastily dried her tears and called to the van, "Demeter, are you in there?" There was a response to the affirmative, so Victoria gathered strength and leapt up to the high window of the car. Inside, she saw Demeter, lounging on some pillows and seemingly dreaming about something. What, Victoria did not know. But just in case, she asked, "Are you alone?"

Demeter, looking up and seeing who was calling on her for the first time, cautiously answered, "Yes. Why? Is something wrong?"

Victoria couldn't reply for a moment, but she did jump down from the window ledge and take a seat across from the gold queen. "It's just..." she began when she found the words, "It's just...I really need to ask you about something..."

"Well," Demeter said tentatively, "I'm listening."

"You might not want to talk about it..."

Demeter looked away for a moment, thinking about what she might not want to talk about that Victoria might bring up, and finally said very motherly, "It's all right. If there's something about that _that_ you don't feel you can discuss with your parents, then it's all right that –"

"No, it's not about _that._" Victoria cut in. _(I would have gone to Bombalurina for _that, she thought to herself.) "It's just...something else."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Demeter sighed, cocked her head, and said, "All right. I'm listening to whatever you want to ask."

Scratching her head in a nervous motion, Victoria finally stammered, "What do you...feel...you know...when you kind of...call out...that one tom's name."

Slightly worried about where this conversation was going, Demeter gingerly squeaked, "You mean...Macavity?"

Victoria nodded, grimacing. Demeter grimaced as well. She had never been asked that, and she had sort of hoped she never would. "What do I feel?" she reiterated. Victoria nodded again. Finally Demeter asked, "Is there any particular reason you want to know?" Victoria nodded her head slowly. "Can you tell me?" She shook her head theis time. "Well," Demeter started hesitantly, "It feels like...like he's there."

"Is that all?"

Purposefully looking away, Demeter continued, "No...there's also...I don't really know how to say it...it feels like..."

"...Like he's there...stroking you...somewhere you don't want him to..."

"...Like he's all around you..."

"...Like he's got you right where he wants you..."

Demeter, who hadn't consciously realized that Victoria had been filling in her thoughts until a moment later, looked at her sharply, her eyes as big as saucers. "How did you know that?"

Victoria brought her head up; on her face was an expression of complete misery and agony, a cry of distress if there ever was one. Great tears formed in her eyes, and she flung herself into Demeter's arms, sobbing, and crying, "Because I feel it, too!"

At a loss as for what to do, Demeter could only hold onto the weeping kitten, gently rocking her back and forth until her tears subsided somewhat. Finally, Demeter paused, and said slowly and carefully, "Victoria, did Macavity...do anything to you?"

Victoria shook her head fervently, and continued crying and rocking back and forth in Demeter's loving arms. "No...no he didn't..." she started, having trouble speaking through tears. "It's...it's..."

"What?"

Victoria drew herself very close to Demeter and whispered whispered with difficulty, "Mistoffelees."

Demeter, taken aback, took Victoria's shoulders and got her to look into her eyes. "Mistoffelees?"

The white kitten nodded earnestly, closed her eyes, and began bawling her eyes out. Demeter held her close, and even shed a tear herself. The two queens sat in the car for a long time, simply holding each other as though their lives depended on it.

"Victoria," Demeter said softly between sobs when she finally found the words to. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Mac... Macavity told me why...why that happens. He said it's the magic. When a magical loves another very much...they sort of...well, Misto must have done this unconsciously, but..." she looked the white cat straight in the eye.

"He's left his mark on you, Victoria."

A/N: sorry it's so short: I promise the next one's much longer, and much more fun to read!


	20. Paying a Visit

A/N: Merry Christmas! Here's your present: a nice long chapter! Enjoy.

As Mistoffelees got closer and closer to the location that Macavity had described to him, he became more and more confident that this was the right way to go. He could _feel_ it, in the air. There was magic all over the alley, sprinkled around, the remnants of old spells that no one had bothered to clean up. Not that there was much reason to, Mistoffelees thought as he shrugged. No one but another magical cat would notice it.

When he turned the corner, the pile of crates was just as Macavity had described it. Positive that he was in the right place, Mistoffelees moved one aside, lifted up another, and climbed into the hole that was strategically placed so that no one who didn't know it was there would notice it. It went straight down a couple feet, then turned, so as to be parallel to the ground above: a tunnel of sorts. Mistoffelees crawled through until he found the door that Macavity had told him about. He muttered the word that he'd said would open it, "Retemed." (What _retemed_ was, Mistoffelees had no idea.) For a moment, nothing happened, but then gears clicked into place and the door silently swung open.

Misto gingerly stepped inside, and was surprised to find a startlingly warm and dry room of sorts, lit by a glowing orb hanging from the ceiling. The walls were constructed from bricks, stacked together with no mortar, and the floor was pressed dirt. It was not very large: only four by four feet at most, and Mistoffelees was astonished that _this_ was the den of the Hidden Paw.

Seemingly just to prove him wrong, there was the Hidden Paw himself, causually lying on a pillow in the corner, looking very serene. He was not surprised to see Misto; on the contrary, he was expecting him, and told him as much: "I'm so glad you're here, Mistoffelees!" he said as he stood up. "I thought I felt you coming, and I'm happy to see that I wasn't off!"

Mistoffelees stared. This was actually his first time meeting Macavity in person (the other times had been in his dreams, and fleeting moments at the Ball didn't count). Up close, in the light, he seemed much less scary than he ever did at night. Actually, he didn't seem scary at all. He seemed genuinely pleasant! Almost fatherly...

He was so engrossed in sizing up Macavity in a new light that he didn't notice that he was trying to talk to him. "I'm quite pleased that you decided to take me up on my offer. It's like I said, anytime you need a place to go and stay for a while, or even just to get away from the junkyard for a bit, my home is your home. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, and –" Macavity noticed that Mistoffelees was staring off into space, deep in his own thoughts. He chuckled a bit, then continued, "Don't worry, you'll grow out of that."

"Hmm?" Misto muttered, jolted out of his thinking.

Macavity chuckled a bit again, and reiterated, "I said, you'll grow out of that."

"Grow out of what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Zoning out."

"I zone out?"

Covering his eyes with one paw, Macavity shook his head in exasperation, chuckled yet again, and said, "Yes, you zone out. Quite often, if I'm not mistaken." Seeing Misto's worried expression, he added, "Don't worry, I did too! For a very long time, while I was about your age. It's the magic: it likes to take up all the room in your mind for concentrating and make you concentrate on _it. _Like I said, don't worry, you'll grow out of it."

Utterly confused, and trying to change the subject, Mistoffelees looked around the tiny quarters and muttered, "So, this is it then?"

"This is what?"

"This is your lair?"

Out of nowhere Macavity burst out laughing. Very hard. He fell to his knees, he was laughing so hard. Misto put his paws on his hips and looked at him crossly. Finally, Macavity stood up, wiped away a tear, and said, "No, oh no! This isn't my lair! I'm sorry, what are we standing around in here for? Let's go!" Even more confused now, Mistoffelees watched as Macavity advanced on the rear wall of the room and pressed a paw to the brick. Astonishingly, the brick rippled around it, as though it were made of something more liquid than ... whatever bricks are made from. Macavity pressed harder, and his paw actually passed right through the wall! Mistoffelees raised his eyebrows: he was impressed. Macavity smirked and said, "Let's go." He then let the rest of his body follow the paw and disappeared through the brick.

Mistoffelees followed suit, and when he emerged on the other side, he found a den more fitting for a notorious cat like Macavity. This room was much larger, and decorated to look like a perfect Indian _cazbaa._ The floor was covered with richly embroidered cushions, with dazzling silks strewn about here and there for a haphazard look. There were more silks hanging from and veiling the ceiling, some encrusted with beads or tiny mirrors. A few even sparkled with diamonds. The whole scene was painted with deep blues, indigos, and crimsons, and looked very exotic. There was even incense burning somewhere, giving the room a smoky-sweet scent. At the center of it all, Macavity reclined on pillows like a king on his throne (his jagged ginger stripes did clash with the décor a bit; he didn't seem to care, though).

All Misto could say was, "Wow."

Macavity smiled, closed his eyes, leaned back, and said, "I knew you'd like it. Most cats can't resist anything that sparkles."

Smirking, Misto trodded over to where Macavity was lying, and muttered, "I bet you get a lot of action in here."

"You have no idea."

Mistoffelees lied down next to Macavity, put his paws behind his head, and for the first time in a very long time, _relaxed. _He felt very at peace with himself, like all was right with the world, all was right with him. Nothing could go wrong. He was doing exactly what he should be doing, and it felt _right._ In fact, he felt so at peace with himself, he took a little catnap right then and there, convinced that he was right where he should be and nothing could go wrong.

When Mistoffelees woke up, he sat up groggily and wondered where he was. Had he fallen asleep and accidentally teleported himself to a gypsy's parlor or something? But then he caught a glance of Macavity, and remembered where he was and how he'd gotten there. Noticing that his fur was a bit rumpled, he took on the task of grooming it. Macavity, who was sitting on a stool looking at something on a low table in front of him, saw that Misto was awake, and said, "Ah, Mistoffelees! You're awake. I had wondered if you were all right. You fell asleep surprisingly quickly." Mistoffelees smiled a little and looked away, slightly embarrassed that he had fallen asleep in his host's den. "It's quite all right of course. I don't mind," Macavity continued. "Now, I know I told you to come if you ever felt like you needed a break from the junkyard, but I'm just curious: what did it for you? What made you want to come?"

Mistoffelees paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. Of course he knew why he had come. The outrageous behavior of Alonzo and Victoria (who were they to try to tell _him_ what to do?!) was enough to make any cat want to get away for a little while. He still couldn't believe that Victoria hadn't thought his joke was funny. And of course, who couldn't resist an invitation from the Napoleon of Crime himself? Still, there was something, something small, that told him he couldn't quite tell this to Macavity, for some reason or another.

This voice was easy to block out.

"It's amazing," Misto began as he went over to sit next to Macavity. "I was doing this really cool trick, making Jennyanydots and Jellylorum see these weird-colored pollicles, and to them it looked like they were chasing them around, but no one else could see them, and it was really funny! Then Victoria came around, and I let her see what was _really_ chasing Jenny and Jelly, and she thought it was mean! I couldn't believe it! I guess that was just the last straw, and I needed to get away from her for a while," he concluded, resting his head on his paws, his face an expression of amazement.

"She thought it was mean?!" Macavity declared.

"Yeah! Can you believe it?" he answered. "I mean, come on! Who's she to tell me what I can or can't do?! Come on! I'm the one with magic powers here!"

"But are you sure leaving was the best thing to do?"

"Why not?"

Macavity shrugged and said, "Well, think about it. While you're gone she could be doing anything! Raiding your den, or spreading rumors about you, or cheating on you with another cat-"

"Hey," Misto interrupted. "Victoria would never cheat on _me!_ I've got magic powers, for crying out loud! Who wouldn't want to be with me?" He thought about the night they had spent together flying, and added, a little more softly, "Besides. We're in love."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Misto turned abrubtly to stare at Macavity. "What do you mean, 'you wouldn't be so sure'?" he demanded. "Of course she wouldn't cheat on me! Victoria's mine!"

Macavity shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "Mistoffelees, I think there's something I need to show you." He motioned to the crystal ball that still sat on the table before him. "Do you know what this is?"

"Of course! It's a crystal ball! Humans use them to trick other humans into thinking they can see things in it so they'll give them money."

"Oh, no, little Mistoffelees," Macavity retorted. "It's much more real than that. While humans do use them like that (because they have no magic), _we_ can use them to actually see real events, past or present. It's truly quite simple."

"Okay. So?"

"So, look into the crystal ball. There's something I need to show you."

As Mistoffelees sat across the little table from him, Macavity waved his paws over the crystal. Though he couldn't see it, Misto could feel the magic streaming from the ginger paws to penetrate the heart of the orb. Out of nowhere, cloudy wisps appeared, which formed shadows, which produced colors, which created pictures. When the image was complete, Mistoffelees gazed upon the distinct image of Alonzo and Victoria. He couldn't quite tell where they were, but that didn't matter: what arrested his attention was the fact that Alonzo's arms were locked around her, gently rocking her back and forth. This was outrageous! Alonzo?! And Victoria?!?! In disbelief, Misto reached out with his mind to the image of the two cats, to try to read their thoughts and find something that would explain away this horrendous scene. Macavity noticed and said, "Sorry, you can't read their minds." Misto looked at him with determination, but he only shrugged. "They're only images! I can't read their minds any more than you can. But you're welcome to try."

However, try as Misto might, he could read no emotion in the minds of the two cats he saw.

"I'm sorry," Macavity uttered as he waved images away. "I know that hurt, but you really needed to see that."

Mistoffelees wouldn't look at him. Instead, he could only mutter, "Alonzo wouldn't...he's....he's my best friend!"

Shaking his head, Macavity muttered, "It looks like he's not your friend anymore."

"He wouldn't..."

"He did."

"But..."

"Mistoffelees, I didn't want you to see this, but maybe there's something else I have to show you, too."

Mistoffelees turned abrubtly to look him in the eye. His expression was one of worry and disbelief, and he was very afraid of what else Macavity might want to show him. Still, if Alonzo was doing things like _this_ to him...maybe he should at least take a look.

"This is something I saw last week when I was scrying," Macavity said as he waved his paws over the crystal again, not even bothering to ask Misto if he wanted to see it. "I remembered the time, so I could show you later. I thought you would want to know about this." With that, he took his paws away from the orb to reveal Alonzo and Munkustrap sitting on the ceremonial tire.

Somehow Misto could hear what they were saying. _Munkustrap put his paw on Alonzo's shoulder as he spoke: "Now, I know this is a little unusual, but I think you are the right cat for the job. Can I count on you to do what all this is going to entail?"_

_Alonzo's eyes were practically falling out of their sockets, he was so wide-eyed, as he responded, "Yeah! I mean, I'd love to! You don't understand, this is a dream come true!"_

"What are they talking about?" Misto tried to ask Macavity, but Macavity only put a claw to his lips, a signal for "Shh!"

_Munkustrap continued: "I think I do understand. I know what you mean. I felt the same way. But you do realize that it's a little unusual for you to be chosen, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, I know," Alonzo said. "Usually the current one's son is chosen. But, you know, he's sort of small, and he kinda has a large-ish ego, and he's got all that magic to worry about, I don't think he'd mind, do you?"_

"_It's not him minding that's the problem. But never mind. I'm glad you'll be able to accept when I announce it to the tribe in a few weeks. Do you want to tell Misto early that you're going to be the next Jellicle Protector?"_

"JELLICLE PROTECTOR?!?!?!" Mistoffelees cried aloud.

But Macavity stopped him, muttering, "Shh, this is the worst part."

_Alonzo smirked as he answered Munkustrap's question by saying, "Nah, I won't tell him. I want it to be a surprise."_

"SURPRISE?!?!" Misto called out. This was outrageous!! _Alonzo _was going to be the next Protector?! Munkustrap had chosen _Alonzo_ over his own son?! This was outrageous! Mistoffelees had always assumed that _he_ was going to be the next Protector! After all, he was the son of the current one, and he did have magical powers (which would of course make choosing him all the more obvious). There was no way _Alonzo _would make a better Jellicle Protector than Mistoffelees! This was seriously not fair! And for Alonzo to not tell him?! To intend to shock him with such horrible news as a surprise?! _This was seriously not fair! _Mistoffelees was supposed to be the next Jellicle Protector!! _THIS WAS SERIOUSLY NOT FAIR!!_

It stung.

Instantly Mistoffelees disappeared from the lair, leaving the much pleased Macavity behind, smiling at his knowledge of just what Misto would do...

A/N: ::squeee!:: Oh, I loved that chapter! As for review questions, I'll just do the whole thing in one big chunk. Thanx for all the great reviews, guys! (OMG, I'm up to over 60, now!) Krissy: as for the mark, I was using the term figuratively, but now that you mention it, I'm going to have to put more thought into that particular little tidbit...hmm.... Jl: I LOVED your poem/song! I'm so flattered. You'll have to post the whole thing when you're done with it, or I'll just put it up on my site as a companion to "IDFTtY." Chi: I knew you'd guess where she was going. And you know I love it when you call me a genius!! ::squee!::


	21. Lightning Storm

"Mistoffelees!"

-.-

It was dusk when Mistoffelees rematerialized in the junkyard and began looking around frantically for Alonzo. How could he?! Really, how could he?! Alonzo knew how it usually worked; he should have realized that Mistoffelees was supposed to be the next Jellicle Protector! I mean, come on! It was obvious! But for him to totally disregard whatever Misto might think on the matter and accept the position without qualm? Come on!! He could have at least asked him if it would be all right! He really should have known Mistoffelees was supposed to be the next Jellicle Protector!

And that wasn't even the worst of it! Not only had Alonzo taken Mistoffelees rightful postion as Jellicle Protector, not only had he taken the respect of Munkustrap that he should have given to him, but he taken taken his one and only true love!! Victoria! When Mistoffelees saw them together, arms wrapped around each other, his heart almost stopped. He loved her. He thought they had something special. She belonged to him.

And he would have her back, one way or another...

Upper lip curled and teeth bared, Misto scanned the clearing he had teleported into. It was deserted. He hurriedly tapped his power and teleported into another clearing. It, too, was deserted. So was the next. He cried out in frustration; all of the cats seemed to have gone home for the night. Actually (though he wouldn't have admitted it then), he didn't blame them: it looked like a storm was coming on. Big thunderheads loomed in the distance. They'd hit the junkyard any minute. Still, Alonzo was a stray. He didn't have a home to go to. He had to be in the junkyard somewhere...

More and more areas of the junkyard he teleported to turned up nothing. Mistoffelees was getting really mad now. In desparation, he let go of his mind and fell back on his Power, willing it to take him to wherever Alonzo might be. It understood what he wanted of it, and transported him to his ex-friend's side. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the ceremonial tire in the central clearing. Alonzo (who took no notice of the appearance of the tuxedo behind him) was sitting on the other side of it, with his back turned to Misto, talking to the cats assembled in front of him.

"Listen, guys," he said, "I'm not sure what we should do about this. He's been acting really weird lately, and now he just up and disappeared. No one's seen him all afternoon. I don't know where he might have gone, and I'm worried. I think we should start a search party. Who'll come?" He looked expectantly at the cats in front of him, but none of them were looking back. They were all staring wide-eyed at the thing standing behind him. Alonzo, confused, turned around, and was startled to see the figure of Mistoffelees. He seethed with rage, his eyes were bloodshot, and most of his fur was standing on end. He really looked scary now.

"Misto!" Alonzo shrieked, partially from surprise, partially from terror. "What is it? What's wrong?" (The rest of the cats fled.)

"What's wrong?!" Misto exclaimed, moving closer toward Alonzo. Alonzo started backing away, but Misto followed. "You take the respect of my _father_, you accept the position as Jellicle _Protector_, you want it to be a _surprise_, you take away my _mate_, _and you want to know what's wrong?!_" They stopped moving. Misto put a claw on Alonzo's chest accusatorily and whispered, "Alonzo, you took away my life! You're gonna pay!"

Alonzo's eyes flew open wide and he ran back to the center of the clearing to get away from Misto, crying, "Whoa! Wait! I can explain!"

_He can't explain! There's no way he can explain away all the things he did. Kill him, Misto! There's nothing to stop you from killing him!_

Thunder rolled in the junkyard as a groggy Munkustrap poked his head out of the boot of the car, awakened by all the noise. When he saw the commotion in the clearing, he leapt out of the car and tried to yell at his son to stop, but he went unheard under all of the thunder and screaming.

"No, Alonzo!" Misto boomed. "You cannot explain! There's nothing you can say. You should have known I wanted to be the next Protector! _You should have known!!" _A tear fell from his eye, and sparks gathered around his paws as he advanced on the patched tom. "_You cannot possibly be Protector! It's going to be ME!!" _With that, Misto shot a bolt of lightning at Alonzo, nearly scorching his ears.

Alonzo ducked behind a convenient mattress and hollered, "Misto, you don't want to do this!" The mattress was soon smoldering. Alonzo yelped and ran for another hiding place. "Misto, think!" he cried. "I'm your friend!"

_Friend?! He took everything from you!_

"You can't do this, Misto!"

_Of course, you can! What's to stop you? What's to stop you from having your revenge?!_

Alonzo really had to scamper to avoid being barbecued. Lightning bolts were coming quicker and quicker, now; not only from Mistoffelees, but from the storm as well. It had hit the junkyard with full force, and was now dumping buckets all over anyone foolish enough to be out in it. Misto took no notice, however: his attention was locked on the task at hand: getting rid of Alonzo!

Finally, the voice of Munkustrap penetrated his head: "Mistoffelees!"

Misto whirled around to look at him, eyes flashing. What could _he_ want? He had done nothing but make his life miserable! Now he was even trying to interrupt the one this most important in Misto's mind: his revenge. "Leave!" he bellowed. "Now!"

Munkustrap ignored this command (though he did stay a respectable distance away from his enraged son) and called through the rain, "Mistoffelees! Look at yourself! Don't you see what you're doing?!"

_You're doing exactly what you should be! Who is he to argue with you?!_

"Mistoffelees, you've let this get out of control! Think! You're letting the magic get out of control!"

_Out of control?! Puh-lease!_

"Mistoffelees!" Alonzo chimed in from behind a television, "I'm not trying to take your life! Really! Aaah!" -- the television fried -- "Misto! Really! I didn't know you felt so strongly about it!"

_Oh, how could he have possibly not known?!_

Lightning flashed in Misto's eyes as he screamed, "LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW STRONGLY I FEEL ABOUT VICTORIA?! IS THAT IT?!" He made another strike at Alonzo, a near miss. "HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!!"

Alonzo hid in a small tire and refused to come out. Mistoffelees, enraged, started toward him so he could get his paws on him once and for all when he heard a familiar voice cry out, "Mistoffelees! He's not the one you want!"

Startled, Mistoffelees spun around to see Macavity perched on a junkpile high overhead. "Think for a moment," he went on. "Who's the cat who restricted your power, who never let you out of his sight, who appointed someone else to lead after him?" Macavity extended a claw toward the gray tabby. "Munkustrap is the one you want!"

_He's right! This is all Munkustrap's fault! He's the one you should kill!_

Mistoffelees took a menacing step toward Munkustrap, raising his paws in preparation to strike. "No, wait," the Protector cried. "You're my son! I love you!"

_Love you?! He never once did anything to show it!_

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

"I do! You're my son! I'm your father!"

Mistoffelees snarled viciously. "You are not my father!" he bellowed.

"What?!"

"MACAVITY IS MY FATHER NOW!"

"WHAT?!"

"Macavity is more of a father to me than you've ever been, Munkustrap!!" Mistofelees snarled.

Macavity smirked evilly atop the junkpile. Munkustrap saw this, and saw what had happened. Mistoffelees was coming closer and closer, and his paws were dripping sparks, ready to shoot him down. In desparation, Munkustrap screamed, "THEN WHO'S YOUR MOTHER?!"

Startled, Misto stopped. "What did you say?!" he demanded.

Munkustrap found his ace in the hole. "Mistoffelees, do you know what happened to your mother?" Misto shook his head slowly. "Macavity killed her."

"WHAT?!" Misto bellowed, and glared up at Macavity.

The white was visible around Macavity's eyes, but he still yelled back desparately, "He's lying!!"

Misto stalked toward Macavity, his face a look of horror. "You killed my mother?!"

Macavity paused for a moment, flustered by the accusation, but then he became determined all of a sudden, and called, "What does it matter! Finish what you set out to do! Kill Munkustrap!"

"No! Mistoffelees, you don't want to do this!"

"What are you waiting for?! Kill him!"

"Misto, I'm your father!"

_He restricted you all your life! You deserve revenge!_

Alonzo piped up, "Wait, Mistoffelees, you can't kill him! He never did anything to you!"

"He tried to take away your gift! He must be punished!"

"Mistoffelees, I was only trying to protect you!"

"Protect him from what?!"

"From this!"

Mistoffelees writhed with his paws over his ears. "STOP YELLING AT ME!"

_Don't listen to them. Listen to me. You are the great magical Mr. Mistoffelees. No one can tell you what to do. You have all the power you will ever need. All the magic in the world is yours to control. You don't need anything else. Everyone can die as far as you care. You are the only important thing. Nothing else matters. Just kill them all!_

No, I...I can't!

_You can! The only thing that matters is you! Nothing can stop you from having what you want! No one may do anything to you! There is nothing to stop you from having your revenge! No one can get in your way! You are the only cat who matters! Nothing else matters!! Nothing else matters!!!_

Finally, deafened by all the voices around him, and exhausted by the demands from his Power, Mistoffelees fainted.

-.-

The lightening ended. The thunder calmed. The storm subsided. All that was left in the little clearing in the junkyard was Mistoffelees' beaten body, the shaken up Munkustrap and Alonzo, and Macavity, still perched on the junkpile. All three toms had seen Mistoffelees go down (and all were a little bit grateful that he had before he brought the place down around their ears!). Munkustrap rushed over to his son's side, frantically, while Alonzo followed, a little slower. Macavity did nothing for a while, but soon flew off the junk pile to alight neatly before the other three.

"Well, well, well," he said, smirking. "Doesn't this look familiar, dear brother?" Alonzo looked at Munkustrap confusedly, but Macavity went on: "It reminds me of a quaint little scene that happened, oh, six or seven years ago. Don't you recall?" Munkustrap didn't respond, only snarled. "Oh, I'm sure you remember."

"I remember," Munkustrap snarled. "You were banished. So leave."

"Aww, why so quick to kick me out? I thought you were kinder than Deuteronomy was!"

"Leave."

"Well, you did admit that you remember. So I must assume that you remember what you must do..."

"Leave!"

Macavity pursed his lips, but said, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." He started to walk away, but turned back. "Oh, and after you do it, I'll be expecting him. He'll come crawling back to me. You just watch." With that, Macavity vanished into thin air.

Alonzo very much wanted to mutter 'Macavity's not there," but he found that he couldn't. The bruised and beaten body of his cousin was lying on the ground in front of him. Despite what just happened, despite his friend's wanting to kill him, he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. For he finally knew the cause of all the oddness that had been plaguing him: Mistoffelees' magic was driving him insane, just as Macavity's had done to him. With the alarming precedent of the Hidden Paw, it was hard to wonder what would happen to poor Misto if left to himself. Still, he knew there was one large difference between Mistoffelees and Macavity: Mistoffelees had friends who cared about him. He didn't believe that Misto could possibly go on to become an evil, deranged mental case like Macavity. Alonzo knew that, inside, deep inside somewhere, Mistoffelees was good.

"Munkustrap," he muttered. "You're not...you're not going to banish him, are you?"

Munkustrap sighed, and looked away. He still held the paw of his son in his own. Remorsefully, he muttered, "I know what I have to do."

Alonzo gasped.

"But I can't do it."

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter up! For all of you who wanted to see Misto being meaner, I think you got your wish! And, in all fairness, I must admit I got the idea for the "Then who's your mother?" line from Krissy4 when she said, "I wonder if Misto was ever told about what happened to his mother..." That was the missing link I needed to tie up the chapter, so thankies!! D (and my holidays were great; thanks for all the well-wishes!)

And wow, now I have two poems written for this story! (one from JL, and one from R de la C!) I feel so special!! D


	22. You're My What?

Mistoffelees was confused as he opened his eyes. He had never felt so light in his life. He was so free, lighter than air! Somehow, something had lifted off of him, though he had no idea what. But it was odd: there had to be something wrong with this. He sat up, rubbed his head with his paw groggily, and tried to get his bearings.

White. As far as the eye could see, everything was pure white. It never ended. He was floating in a seemingly endless expanse of pure white fluffiness. No, I take that back. There was one black spot, but it was rather far away. As Misto strained to see it, he found that it was coming closer. He tried to call on his power and fly toward the thing, but it was unresponsive. Well, he'd just have to wait then. As the thing came closer, Misto found that it was, in fact, a cat. An entirely black queen was floating toward him. When it finally arrived where he was and said nothing, Mistoffelees ventured, "Who...who are you?"

The queen smiled. "My name is Ebenitat." This didn't exactly explain anything, so Mistoffelees still scowled. Seeing his confusion and disbelief, she went on, "You can call me Ebony, or, if you prefer," --she smirked-- "Mom."

The scowl was instantly wiped from Misto's face. He now wore an expression of surprise, confusion, and a little horror. "You're..." he stuttered, "You're my mother?" She nodded, still smirking. "But...but...I thought you were dead!"

"I am"

Misto blinked. If she was dead, and he was talking to her, and he was in a really white place, that would mean he....

"No, _you're_ not dead, kitten," she quickly reassured him.

"I'm not?"

"No."

He sighed and untensed his muscles. "That's a relief. But if you're dead, and I'm not, and I'm talking to you, then where am I?"

Ebony still smiled. She was having fun, revealing all these secrets to Misto (rather like Misto would have if their positions were reversed). "You're in the Heavyside Layer, kitten."

"But I'm not dead?"

"No. You came very close, though." Here, she stopped smiling and sat down. She was still floating, though, so it was more like she simply rearranged her position. "You see, kitten," she said as she put her paws under her chin. "Your Power was taking over. You were about to let it control you and make the biggest mistake of your life. You came very close to losing yourself in it. I kind of had to...eh...intervene." She looked around, nervously. "But never tell anyone I told you that! I'm not really supposed to do this..."

"Why not?"

"Well, let's just say, if the Everlasting Cat knew, He'd have a fit."

"Ah." Misto uttered. He was starting to feel pretty awkward, what with meeting his deceased mother and being a renegade in the Heavyside Layer. "I guess I'd better go now, then. Nice meeting you!" he said with false cheer, and immediately tried to teleport far away from wherever he was. However, try as he might, he couldn't make himself disappear. He tried to fly down from there, but that power wouldn't help either. Misto was quite effectively stuck. Grimacing, he met the smirking gaze of his mother. "Um, can I go now?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. I didn't bring you all this way and break a bunch of rules for nothing!" she cried. "And don't bother trying to use your power. It doesn't work here. Actually, it doesn't even exist here. Have you noticed feeling lighter?" He nodded: it had been his first realization upon waking up. Ebony went on: "That's because you don't have power here. Power simply doesn't exist here. It cannot coexist with the Perfection of the Heavyside Layer. Doesn't it feel better though?"

Misto looked away. It did feel different, and maybe it was a little better. Still, he felt like there was something distinctly missing...

Ebony's smile evaporated, and she took on a very solemn look. "Kitten, magic, by it's nature, is inherently evil."

He looked sharply at her in disbelief. "Are you saying I'm evil?" he demanded.

She shook her head earnestly. "No, no, that's not what I'm saying." Looking him straight in the eye, she said, "But you did come very close –"

"No!"

"Yes!" She took a hold of his chin and looked into his eyes. "Mistoffelees! You almost let Power take over, and you almost killed the only cats alive who truly care about you!"

Misto shook her off and stood back, eyeing her, dreading what she might say next. "No..." he started. "I...I didn't....it wasn't like...."

Glaring at him, she said, "Mistoffelees, do you need to see what happened?" He didn't respond, so she said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," and waved her arm in front of her. Before his eyes, and image appeared in the air of the scene that had taken place only moments ago. He glared at it incredulously, for he couldn't believe that he had done what he now saw himself doing! In it, there he was, menacing Alonzo, his best friend, and literally trying to kill him for doing something over which he really didn't have any control! Munkustrap tried to fend him off, but he would have none of it. He even allowed himself to be turned against his own father. Now, looking at it with eyes unburdened by the evil of Power, Mistoffelees was horrified that he had done what he had!

"Did I do that?" he asked softly. Ebony nodded. "Oh......"

"Yeah." she agreed. "Pretty bad. I know. If I hadn't gotten you out of there, you might have turned out as evil as Macavity..."

Mistoffelees started at that remark. Like Macavity? Macavity wasn't evil. Well, not to Mistoffelees, anyway. He had never been anything but a second father to poor Misto! But here was his mother, telling him that Macavity was evil! "Wait," he interrupted. "Did you say that Macavity's evil?"

"Yes, why?" she looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"He's not evil!"

"He's not?"

"No!"

She looked at him incredulously. "He's not evil, you say?" Misto nodded with conviction. "Well," she went on, "If he's not evil, how do you explain what he did to me?"

"What did he do to you?"

"He killed me!" Mistoffelees simply stared at her, mouth agape. Ebony's face took on an expression of sorrow. "He did! You were there, in fact! It was right after you were born! I never really got the chance to get to know you..." she put her paw on Misto's face in a gesture of motherly compassion, but he frowned. "Fine, I'll show you." She waved her arm over the picture in front of them, and it changed to reveal the scene that took place after Mistoffelees birth in the Jellicle Infirmary. Mistoffelees couldn't take his eyes off it! Macavity, the cat he'd come to know as family, had tried to kill his family out of spite?! When it was over, he still stared at the still image, unable to say anything. Ebony softly muttered, "Wait, it gets worse. This one happened three years before, when we were all kittens, and Macavity still lived in the junkyard." The image before them shifted to show the story of how Macavity lost control of his Power. Mistoffelees still stared.

"It was so sad," Ebony said when it was finished. "He was less than a year old when he lost control." Misto looked at her, and she turned to him. "You're lucky you made it to three years."

Finally Mistoffelees believed it. He believed every word of it: what his mother had told him, what Power had done to Macavity, and what would happen to him if he didn't shape up. "Why didn't it take over me sooner?" he asked softly.

Tears started to form in Ebony's eyes as she muttered, "You were luckier than he was. You had friends who loved you."

"Alonzo?"

"Yes. And Victoria, and Tumblebrutus, and Pouncival..." She wiped away a tear. "If only Macavity had been so lucky, none of this probably would have happened..."

Determination formed in Mistoffelees face, and he declared, "I don't want that to happen to me ... Mom." (It was the first time he had ever addressed anyone as such.)

"I know, kitten," she said as she wiped away a tear. "I know." Ebony rearranged her postion so she appeared to be standing. "Kitten, you've got a long way ahead of you," she said. "It's not going to be easy. Remember how good it feels now to be free of magic: you'll never get rid of it again as long as you're alive."

Mistoffelees frowned. "But how can I not let it take over?!" he asked in desparation. "It...it feels so good!" He was on the verge of tears.

"I know. You're just going to have to not let it take control of your life. But don't cry: you can do it. You have help."

"I do?"

"Yes. Munkustrap, Alonzo, Victoria, they all love you! They'll help you stay in control."

"They will?"

"Yes."

He sniffed, and murmered, "I guess this means I can never _use_ magic again, huh?" He gave a fake chuckle.

Ebony gave a real chuckle and smiled. "Now I wouldn't go _that_ far..." Mistoffelees' face perked up immediately, and Ebony finished, "But please, listen to Munkustrap! He knew what he was doing when he tried to limit your magic. Please do as he says, and use it sparingly!"

"I will," Misto vowed (and he meant it this time, too!). But suddenly, saddness came over him, and he looked down and muttered, "I guess this is goodbye..."

Ebony swiftly gathered him up in a tight embrace. He hugged her back: she felt more real than she ever could if she were alive. Finally, with tears in her eyes, she stood back, and said, "It's time for you to go now, kitten."

"Goodbye," Misto uttered, and tapped his power, trying to go home. Then he remembered exactly why he couldn't do that, and asked, "Um, how do I leave?"

Ebenitat smirked, trying to hold back giggles, and said, "Don't worry, I'll send you home. Just close your eyes." Misto did so, and Ebony put her paw on his shoulder. Immediately his mind started to get fuzzy, and he knew he was blacking out. "Tell Munkustrap I love him!" was the last thing he heard from his mother.

"I will," he whispered, and with that, he was wisked away from the Heavyside Layer.

* * *

A/N: ::sigh:: another chapter done. I swear, I'm going to finish this before Christmas break is done. Another block of review responses: No, you guys don't need to write me poems. I'm not _that_ egomaniacal... I might mention I now officially love thesauruses . I'm going to be sad when it's over, too! My genius is showing! Ooh! And, don't you just love Alonzo in this story! ::note to self: do something centered around Alonzo...::: 


	23. Good To Be Home

A/N: since you guys did such a good job reviewing so quickly, you get a new chapter quickly! And one thing I don't like about posting here: all the formatting and different font sizes I did on the internal conversations gets lost. ::sigh:: Oh well, enjoy! (and please, there is absolutely no slash intended in this chapter! Really!)

* * *

Mistoffelees internally sighed as his mind made the trip back into his body. He was still haunted by the images and ideas that had been made known to him in the Heavyside Layer. It was unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. What he had done...and the way he behaved...he hated himself for it. No, he loathed himself. And he was sorry. Sorry he had been mad with his father, sorry he had associated with Macavity, sorry he had tried to kill the only cats he cared for in the world, and sorry he would never be able to do it again. For as much as he knew how close he had become to being a truly despicable cat, he remembered how good it felt. He couldn't help thinking of the thrill of flying high over the city, or holding white-hot lightning in his paws, or sitting on the roof with Victoria gazing at his tricks. But then he was forced to remember how it felt to threaten to kill his best friend, and what he had come deadly close to becoming. No. He would never let himself go that far again. Never. 

Still....

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the sensation of the joining of his mind and body again. Phew. It was quite a relief to finally be back –

THWHUMP!

Without warning, Power slammed back into Mistoffelees, shocking the poor tom. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, now that he had experienced life without it. It surged through him, filling him with the sensation of white-hot fire running through his veins. All at once he felt heavier, more weighed-down. Moreover, it surged through his mind and consciousness, imbuing them with itself, and penetrating his innermost consciousness.

It had not forgotten its intention.

_Now! Now's your chance!_

What?!

_Munkustrap and Alonzo are standing right over you! You can kill them now! It'll be so easy! You won't even have to open your eyes!_

No...I can't...

_Of course you can! You are the great Magical Mr. Mistoffelees! Nothing stands in your way! No one has control over you!!_

No...I...

_YES! Power is limitless! There is nothing stopping you! There is no reason why you shouldn't! You will have whatever you want! Nothing else matters!_

No...

_Yes!_

No!

_What?!_

I won't!

_There is no reason not to! They took your life! What's to stop you from having your revenge!_

Me!

_No!_

Yes!

_What?!_

They never took my life! They only tried to protect me!

_Hah! They never tried to protect you! They tried to hold you back! They only –_

No! They tried to protect me from you!

_Me?!_

Yes, you! You...this is all your fault!

_Me?!_

Yes! You...you're evil! You're trying to turn me against my friends...my family...everyone! I don't need you!

_Don't be ridiculous. You do need me. You're nothing without me!_

No!

_Yes. What are you without me? You're not the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees! You're not even Mistoffelees! You're nothing without me!_

No! I HAVE everything I need! I have friends and family who love me. And you will never take that away. I don't need YOU for anything! Now leave!!

_Nice try._

What?!

_I cannot leave. I will never leave you, boy. I'm part of you. I will always be with you. You cannot get rid of me!_

...Well,.....

_You see? I'm always right._

... I may not be able to get rid of you, but you will never take over! I will never let you rule my life!!

_We'll just see about that..._

And with that, the Power that inhabited the tuxedo tom withdrew from the foremost front of his being. It did not disappear, but it did subside. It relinquished control over his mind and retreated to a distant part of himself. Distant, but there nonetheless. The Power was right: it would never leave.

But it would never rule.

* * *

Munkustrap shivered. 

This was what he was afraid of. What he had been afraid of for three long years had come to pass: Mistoffelees had given into Power, and he let it control him. He disregarded all thought of friendship or love and focused only what mattered for him. He had used his gift...no, his curse...to eradicate all the cats he held dear. He had thoughtlessly thrown sanity to the wind and let himself be guided by a force that had no sense of right or wrong.

Just like Macavity...

Munkustrap snarled.

Alonzo still sat next to him, wordlessly worrying over his cousin and closest friend. Munkustrap knew Alonzo would be crushed if he was forced to banish Mistoffelees. Still, he knew what precedents had been set down by his predecessors, and what he would be expected to do.

But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Call it weakness, call it love, but Munkustrap couldn't bring himself to banish Mistoffelees. Something, something deep down, yelled at him not to.

"I can't do it."

"What?" Alonzo had been sitting in silence for so long that he was a little startled when Munkustrap finally spoke.

"I can't banish him."

"Of course you can't!" Alonzo practically yelled. "He's not like Macavity, he's not!" He got up and started pacing, sort of talking to himself. "Misto isn't like that! He's really good! You know it! You do! If we can just get him to stay, if he can just...oh, I don't know...listen to us...or something! He's not evil!" He sat down abruptly and muttered to himself, as if trying to convince himself of what he was trying to say to Munkustrap. "He's not...he's not...."

Without warning, the body of the magical cat started to shake. Violently. Startled, the two other black-and-whites in the clearing yelped and jumped back. They stared at him as he convulsed on the ground, writhing and twisting. His eyes were locked shut, and his face was set in a hard, tensed, determined expression. It seemed like he was trying his hardest to do something, or to avoid something. _Something_.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped. Mistoffelees went still. Cautiously, Munkustrap and Alonzo crept toward him, and bent over him to see if he was all right. All at once his eyes flew open. Fear spread to the faces of the protective cats, but it soon disappeared when they saw that Mistoffelees was actually...

Smiling.

Slowly, he sat up; his weird, serene, blissful smile growing wider and wider. He looked Munkustrap straight in the eye and uttered, "Ebenitat says to tell you she loves you."

Munkustrap's jaw dropped. Ebenitat?! Ebony?! Mistoffelees had met Ebony?! She was dead! How could Mistoffelees have –

His train of thought was joltingly interrupted by Mistoffelees' sweet embrace. Munkustrap squeezed back, and suddenly, nothing was more important right then than holding on to his tom, his boy, his kitten. _Mistoffelees_.

"Dad?" Mistoffelees choked without letting go. Munkustrap was surprised to feel wetness on his shoulder where his boy's face was.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Mistoffelees choked out. He still didn't let go. "I'm so sorry for everything! I promise I'll never –"

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Munkustrap murmured as they rocked back and forth. "I know."

Mistoffelees let go and stayed himself an arm's length away from his father, still holding onto his shoulders. He looked at him tearfully and whispered, "You do?"

Munkustrap nodded.

That same, blissful, ecstatic smile came back to Mistoffelees face, and he grabbed Munkustrap again, tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you," he breathed. Then, he seemed to remember who else was there. "Alonzo!" He whipped his head around to look at Alonzo.

Alonzo was just sitting there watching them with this little crooked smile on his face. Mistoffelees looked at him questioningly. Alonzo nodded, and gathered him up in a purely friendly/cousinly hug. (Normally, he would have never let anyone see him hug another tom, but in the heat of the moment, so imbued with emotion, he was willing to let it slide.) Tears formed in his eyes as he whispered "Don't ever do that again, man! You scared the bugeezes out of me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mistoffelees responded as tears of joy streamed down his face.

Alonzo let go and now held Mistoffelees shoulders, looking at him. There was one more thing he had to know... "Misto, you...you don't mind...if I...if I take over...?" He pointed to himself.

Mistoffelees understood, and immediately shook his head, almost laughing. "No, no, go right ahead!" he answered through tears. "You'll make a much better Protector than I ever could!" (_Besides_, he thought, _I wouldn't trust myself..._)

Relief flooded Alonzo, and out of joy he grabbed Misto in a headlock and gave him a good ol' fashioned friendly noogy. "You really had me going there, Misto!"

Misto laughed and sighed. But then, something stopped him. He released himself from Alonzo's hold, and a very solemn expression shadowed over his face. "But, Alonzo..." he started. "You...and Victoria...you didn't...?" He looked at him questioningly, fearfully.

Alonzo threw his head back and laughed, relieved that he could tell him without getting killed. "No! No! We weren't at all! She was crying over _you_! I was just trying to make her feel better! We never did anything like that!!" He regained that crooked smile. "Victoria loves you, man!"

Mistoffelees visibly sank with relief. Victoria hadn't cheated on him! She still loved him! She –

Victoria! Mistoffelees eyes suddenly grew wide in disbelief. She probably didn't love him anymore. He had been so mean to her! He had to go apologize to her! He –

"Chill out, man!" Alonzo said when he saw the sudden worried expression on his friend's face. "You can go see her!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, go!"

Relief spread over Mistoffelees. "Thanks, 'Lonzo. Thanks!" he cried, and stood up to immediately wisk himself off to Victoria's mansion. But as he felt himself reaching in that familiar way for his Power, he suddenly remembered. His eyes grew wide, and he mumbled, "You know, I think I'll walk."

Munkustrap sighed. "That's the best idea I've heard all day!"

"And, ya know?" Alonzo said cheerfully as he stood up, "I think I'll come with you."

"What?!" Misto's head spun around in an expression of raw horror.

Alonzo put his paws up in defense. "Hey, just as far as Jerrie and Teazer's place! They really owe me one." He smiled at him crookedly yet again. "Did you really think I'd come with you to see Victoria?"

"You had me going there for a –"

Out of nowhere, an ominous voice thundered through the junkyard. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!"

All three heads spun around to find Macavity standing at the base of a large junkpile. He had an angry evil look on his face, and lightning flashed in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this!" he demanded. "What happened?! Munkustrap! You knew what you had to do, why didn't you banish him?!"

Munkustrap stood up to respond, but Mistoffelees stopped him. "I know what you were trying to do, Macavity!" he called.

"Oh really?!" Macavity snapped, incredulously. "And what, pray tell, was I trying to do?"

"You were trying to get me to join you!"

At this, Macavity raised his eyebrows and began walking toward the three other toms. Mistoffelees also started walking, and the two magical cats met each other dead center in the middle of the clearing. Mistoffelees glared at Macavity, with hatred in his face, while Macavity stayed calm, though seemingly annoyed. He started pacing around Misto in a circle. Misto followed him with his eyes, but did not move his body. Munkustrap and Alonzo stared, wide-eyed, wanting to help, but they were powerless to stop anything that might ensue between the two powerful toms.

"I was trying to get you to join me?" Misto nodded. "Really now. And how was I doing that?"

"You were trying to make Power take over me!"

"Oh? I did, did I? Well here's a little bit of news, Mistoffelees. I've told you nothing that you didn't know already."

_I've been trying to tell you for the longest time._

"Even before I came to you, you were able to use your Power. You did not need me to show you. It was inside you already. You never needed me."

_He's right, of course._

"What you are, what you've become, I could never control any of that! It was all you! You've done everything on your own!"

_What did you need Macavity for?!_

"This is who you are, Mistoffelees! I cannot control what you become! The hatred you feel, burning inside you, it is all yours! I am powerless to control it! Nothing can stop you! It is all yours! Nothing else matters!"

_You are all that matters! Nothing can stop you from having what you want! Nothing else matters!!_

Mistoffelees tried to retain the appearance of calmness, but deep down, Macavity's words ate away at him. He could not help but groan and wrap his arms around his middle. The Power, from the deep place it had been banished to, was growing. He could feel it. He could feel every tendril snaking its way up through the dark recesses of his body to spread to every limb and sinew, trying to take control. He writhed in agony as it slithered up to his mind, sinking tentacles into his brain like some kind of evil parasite. He felt every moment of it in distinct detail.

And he hated it.

"No...no..." he muttered, but Power would have none of it. It would not stop until it had taken control of every thread he had in him. Munkustrap and Alonzo watched from the side in horror, mouths agape, as they watched the cat they cared deeply for transform before their eyes into some kind of hideous demon. His ears became more wicked and pointed, and eyes his were bloodshot. His fur stood on end, and seemed to glow with some kind of reddish force that squirmed when the eye tried to pin it down, to the point where you could not possibly get a good look at it.

Macavity watched the effect his words were having on the poor tuxedo and smiled. "Feel it. Feel your Power. It's in you. It's part of you. You cannot escape it. It's who you are. Power is what makes you. You truly are Mistoffelees!!"

Finally, Mistoffelees could take it no more.

"That. Is. It."

With all his might and with every fiber of his being Mistoffelees _rammed_ the Power down, forcing it to retreat back to wherever it came from. It put up a massive struggle: it had not intention of giving up. But it could not stand up to the determination of the little black and white cat enraged beyond the point of caring. Mistoffelees _shoved_ with all his might. Eventually, the demonic features receded, and when he finally stood up straight, he appeared to be his normal tuxedo self.

He took one look at Macavity and snarled, "Leave."

Macavity stared. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He saw Mistoffelees give into his Power with his own eyes, yet, somehow, he had forced it back down. It was unheard of. For one cat to have so much force of will over Power was incredible, and he didn't want to stick around to see what he might do to him.

"Fine," Macavity muttered, keeping his cool. "But when you finally realize who you are –"

"I SAID LEAVE!!" Mistoffelees cried, and snapped his fingers. Macavity simply disappeared.

Mistoffelees turned toward the other two cats in the clearing and smiled that serene, blissful smile. He was himself again! Alonzo and Munkustrap rushed over to Mistoffelees, ready to congratulate him on how heroic and strong he was, but they were just in time to catch him, preventing him from falling on the ground as he went limp in a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: yay! Another chapter up. We're almost done! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get five reviews for this one. (Ah-hah! Incentive...) Review block: Chi: I had to make Ebony have another appearance. Rumpleteazer: you don't kill Misto! You just don't! JL: Your reviews always make my day. Thanx! Lozzypop: practice makes perfect! R de la C: I don't like it either, but I'll address that later... Nabooro: You HAVE to put it on JM!  



	24. A Ray of Hope

A/N: Here it is. ::sigh::

* * *

Victoria sighed as she sat on the window seat of her bedroom in the mansion. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. The one thing she counted on, the one thing...the one tom, she loved most...had...had... 

Oh! How could he?!

Even when he wasn't there, he tortured her. She spent every waking minute thinking about him, and even some sleeping minutes, too. She couldn't shake off the feeling he had given her...the feeling...ooooh. She shivered. It was too real, too tangible, too horrible to think about. Whatever Macavity had done to Demeter that made her feel his presence, he had done to Victoria. It made her skin crawl. The thought that the way Demeter lived, in almost constant paranoia, might one day overcome her .... ooooh. It was too real to think about.

And yet...

She couldn't believe it, but somehow, Victoria still loved him. She still loved him! Despite all that he had done to her, to her friends, to all the cats in the junkyard, she still loved him. He was simply irresistible! But the same Power that he'd used to sweep her off her feet into the night sky, to amaze her with beautiful illusions, was being used to accomplish sinister deeds! She couldn't believe it! In less than a day, that tom had gone from from the sweet, caring tom she'd grown up with to a careless miscreant capable of things she couldn't dream of! And she still loved him! Maybe it was something magical he did to her, maybe it was her own foolishness, but somehow, for some inexplicable reason, Victoria was still deeply in love with him!

"Victoria?"

"Aaah!"

The soft voice just on the other side of her window startled Victoria into screaming and jumping clear across the room. When she finally collected her wits, she peered through the glass, and was horrified to find the one tom she couldn't keep her mind off of!

"Victoria, may I come in? Please?" he was perched precariously on the trellis outside the window, tapping on the glass.

"No, go away!" she called back, almost horrified to hear herself say the words. She was torn, torn in half right down the middle. Part of her wanted to swing open the window and shove him off the trellis as hard as she could, while the other half insisted that she let him in and let him say what he came to say.

Well, both options started out the same way.

Victoria strode to the window, undid the latch, and swung it open, but when she finally got a clear view of his face without the glass in the way, she stopped dead in her tracks. He was the picture of sorrow, grief, heartache. He looked like he had gone through as much agonizing emotion as Victoria had. She could see it in his eyes. They were tear-stained and bloodshot. The depths of his eyes spoke volumes to Victoria, and she couldn't help but stare and mutter softly, "Won't you come in?"

He gave a little nod and climbed inside as she retreated to her bed. He didn't make it past the window seat, however, before Victoria said, "No...stay...just stay there...don't come any closer."

He looked a little dejected, but came no closer. "Victoria," he started, "Victoria...I..." He stopped; he had seen the look on her face: afraid, almost terrified of him. He started over: "Victoria, I...I understand if you hate me. You have every right to. I deserve it. But...I just...just wanted to let you know that..." he paused again, and looked away, apparently unable to keep staring at her.

But he had her. "No, don't stop. Keep going," she prodded.

He met her gaze again. His eyes were filling with tears, and the edges of his lips quivered. He trembled as he managed to get out, "I'm sorry..."

Victoria's ears perked up, her eyes grew wider, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She averted her gaze as he went on: "Victoria...I know...I know what I did was awful. And I hate myself for it. Truly, I do. I never want to do that again." He lifted his head up. "I never want to do that to you again."

Then Victoria realized something, something unbelievable: as close to her as he was, and as much emotion he was letting out, Victoria couldn't feel him. The feeling that had captured her when she passed by him in the junkyard, that gripped her very soul and made her want to squirm, that haunted her dreams, that had grabbed her when he was near, was nonexistant. She couldn't feel him! In disbelief, she crept closer, and looked up into his face. He looked back, questioningly, but still, she did not feel him! Nothing touched her, made her feel vile and haunted, nothing! Her eyes grew wider, and excited, she muttered, "Mis–"

But he cried out, stopping her, "No! I never want to hear that name again!" He covered his face with his arm, trembling. "No. It reminds me...too much..."

Victoria saw it. She saw what had happened in him. How much he had changed. The pointedness, the arrogance, the demonic demeaner, all of it, had vanished. He sat there, a changed cat, and Victoria saw it. The difference was almost tangible. Gone was the meanness, the egocentricity, the appearance that he was all that mattered, all of it!

And so was the magic.

She hopped up onto the seat next to him. There, as Victoria stared at him, she couldn't detect a trace of it. No magic, no power, made itself known to her searching eyes. He was there, though. The same cat she had grown up with, fallen in love with, was still there. There was just no magic. All his life he had carried the bearing of being powerful, of having the means of doing anything he wished, but no more. As he sat there, he appeared meek, defenseless, helpless.

He slowly lowered his arm and looked into her eyes. His eyes were glazed over with emotion, baring sorrow, depression, powerlessness. In the lowest of whispers, he murmured, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

She could stand it no more.

Overcome with emotion, Victoria grabbed her tom with both arms and refused to let go. She nuzzled his face, his nose, his neck. Startled he started to draw away, but she overcame him, and he was forced to give in. He nuzzled back, venting the tension he had pent up inside. She ran her paws all over his back, feeling the silky black fur, and ran them down the base of his spine to tickle the base of his tail, giving him the shivers. Then she drew back and looked at him: his eyes were closed, and his face was set in deep emotion. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and started rattling off, "Victoria, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it! I let it take over me! The Power...it...it felt so good, and I let it take control, and it made me...when I did those things, I just didn't care! It was like...like it fulfilled my every need, and used me to fulfill _its_ needs! Now...I can't believe the things I did!" He gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I never want to do that again. I promise. I'll never let it take over again."

Leaning in, she whispered in his ear,

"I forgive you."

* * *

The next day found Munkustrap sitting by himself on the tire in the quiet junkyard. Most of the owned cats were still at their humans' houses, fearing another downpour like the one that had happened last night. But as he looked up into the bright blue sky, Munkustrap knew there were nothing but sunny skies ahead. 

Then, from behind a junkpile, who should come walking up to him but his little tuxedo. Munkustrap sighed happily; it felt good to see him smiling again. It seemed like ages since he had smiled so happily, so serenely. It was quite a relief. "Hello," he said.

He came right up to him and hoisted himself onto the tire next to him. "Hi," he responded, looking away, almost a little shy.

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows and queried, "Is something wrong, Mis–"

"No," his son interrupted sharply. Seeing the surprised and concerned expression on his father's face, he hastily added, "No...I mean...nothing's wrong...I meant...actually, that's what I came to talk to you about." Munkustrap regarded him as he continued. "You see, my name...it...it reminds me too much..." He looked straight in his eyes, pleadingly. "...of what happened." He sighed. "I want to change my name."

Munkustrap frowned and thought for a moment. "Is that allowed?" he asked.

The little tom nodded. "Yes, it is. I asked Old Deuteronomy. One condition though. You have to pick it."

He frowned again, and said, "Okay, um, how about... Oshtakoot?"

He grimaced. "Ugh, it sounds like a Russian breakfast, with bird eggs or something."

"Oh, ok," Munkustrap said. He remembered this game. "Maybe Zackalike?"

"No, it sounds like carpet cleaner."

"Floundro?"

"Too wishy-washy."

"Athena?"

"I'm a boy!"

Sheesh, Munkustrap thought to himself. I thought I was naming you. Then he chuckled to himself. If he remembered correctly, there should be one more name that would be all right. Knowingly, he suggested, "Quaxo?"

"Quaxo?"

"Yes. Quaxo."

The younger cat thought about it for a moment. _Quaxo_. It wasn't the best name in the world. Still, it was much better than _Mis..._

He grinned. "You know, I like it. Quaxo, it is!"

Munkustrap grinned as well. "Okay. Quaxo."

They sat there for a moment, just smiling, seemingly in rapt contemplation over something or another. They were actually quite content. Finally, Munkustrap interrupted the silence by asking, "By the way, last night..."

"Yes?"

"Were you in Victoria Grove _all night_ last night?"

"Yes."

"Ah." Munkustrap said. "Just curious."

Quaxo gave him a look like, _Yeah, right, _and hopped off the tire. He was almost out of the clearing before he called over his shoulder, "By the way, Victoria and I are going to announce our mate-ship officially tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

* * *

Mist...excuse me, _Quaxo _sighed to himself as he passed out of sight from his father. _Quaxo. _It would take getting used to. Still, it didn't remind him of... 

_Did you miss me?_

No.

_Too bad._

Leave.

_Sorry, ain't gonna happen._

...Fine. Just hear me out. As long as I live, you will NEVER take control again. You hear that? I mean it. I may never be rid of you, but you will never rule me. Ever.

_We'll just see about that..._

* * *

_Fin_


	25. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted scenes for "It Does Funny Things to You"**

What?! You thought it was over? (Bugs bunny voice: _He don't know me vewy well, do he?)_ Yeah right! Actually, I don't think I could possibly resist putting up a little more to this story. Not to mention that deleted scenes are just so much fun to write! Okay, I'll admit, most of them are just little funny things I thought it would be cute to put in, but would be a little too ridiculous to actually have in the story. ::sigh:: It's fun, though! And okay, _maybe_ I just wanted to push this story past the 40,000 word benchmark (whistles innocently...). But there were a couple things I just couldn't leave hanging, and I really couldn't resist. Not to mention I didn't get any review answers in last chapter...so enjoy! (and this one really is the last chapter! sorry...)

* * *

_an alternate ending to the Misto in the Heavyside layer sequence_

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mistoffelees cried before he was completely sucked out of the heavenly whiteness.

"What is it?" Ebony queried, bringing him out of his trance.

"Where are the wonders?"

"What wonders?"

"You know!" Misto threw up his arms. "It supposed to be 'Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see'! I don't see any wonders!" He put his paws on his hips defiantly. "Well, where are they?"

Ebony smiled. "Sorry. You have to die first. No wonders until you actually get chosen at the Ball or die."

Mistoffelees pouted. "No wonders?"

"No, not yet."

* * *

_I _did _kind of leave the whole Alonzo/Jemima side-plot hanging, didn't I?_

Alonzo smiled evilly as he crept through the suburban neighborhood. All the humans were asleep, and every home was dark, but he could see perfectly. He was making his way toward the cute little cottage where Jemima lived. He was going to make it up to her. Now that he finally got the darn bracelet from Mungojerrie (which had taken extensive bribing and wrenching from Rumpleteazer's thieving little paws), and armed with the knowledge Victoria had given him, he was going to have a very warm and cozy evening...

When he finally arrived at the cottage, he hopped up to a low windowsill and peered inside. There was Jemima, sleeping soundly. He almost hated to wake her. Common sense prevailed, however.

"Jemima?" he whispered as he tapped the glass softly. Her eyelids fluttered. "Jem? It's me, Alonzo!"

At the mention of his name, Jemima's eyes flew open and she immediately ran over to the window. "Alonzo! What are you doing here?" she inquired excitedly.

In his suavest voice, Alonzo replied, "I wanted to see you, kitten." Jemima visibly swooned at this remark, though she tried not to show it. Alonzo smiled, and whispered, "I have something for you. Do you think you could open this window?"

Faced with this new challenge, Jemima tried to lift the glass with her little paws, but it was no use: the window would not budge. "Sorry. I can't..." she muttered. But then her face lit up with a new idea. "You can come in through the kitty door, though! Come on, it's around back!" she called, and raced away from the window, apparently to await his entrance.

When Alonzo finally found the kitty door, he squeezed through, to find Jemima sitting seemingly patiently a foot away. However, her eagerness was quite apparent. Her tail swished about as if it were its own separate entity. "Well?" she asked, trying to sound calm. "What did you bring me?"

Alonzo smiled suavely again and brought out the bracelet. Her eyes grew to the size of quarters, and she squealed as he slipped it around her neck. "There," he said. "Beautiful."

Jemima could contain her excitement no longer. "Oh, Alonzo!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Yes? Alonzo abruptly frowned, and muttered, "Yes?"

Squealing, Jemima practically yelled, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll be your mate, Alonzo! Thank you!!"

"Wait! That's not quite what I meant -" Alonzo tried to stammer, but any further comment he tried to make was smothered by Jemima's undying love, embodied in rib-squishing squeezes.

* * *

_This one is a genuine deleted scene: a snippet that I had to cut out because it didn't quite fit. It would have gone in early-ish in the story, in the part where Victoria is swooning over Mistoffelees just before they go out on the roof. It's not quite complete, because it was deleted before I finshed it...it was going to be foreshadowing to Misto's eventual turn toward the dark side, but it never quite went in that direction..._

In Victoria's dream, she was in the junkyard, playing tag with some of the other younger cats. "Tag, you're it, Tumble!" Etcetera cried as she leapt off an ironing board to pounce on Tumblebrutus.

"No way!" he called back, and took off after her as they raced around a rubbish mound.

Watching them spin around and around, Jemima accidentally let her guard down, so it was easy for Tumblebrutus to sneak up behind her. Poking her on the shoulder, he whispered, "Tag, you're it," and watched her as she leapt ten feet in the air, she was so surprised. Victoria giggled; her best friend was prone to being snuck up on.

"What's so funny?" Jemima queried.

"You!" Victoria said. "You should have seen the look on your face when he poked you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jemima threatened, and in a heartbeat she was racing after Victoria. They dashed around the junkyard, dodging boxes and hopping over garbage until they were both out of breath and miles away from everyone else. When they could run no more, the two queens collapsed on the ground together, giggling over how silly they were.

"Wow, that nuts," Victoria said. "So where did everybody go?"

"I think we ditched them," Jemima responded still giggling. "But hey, look, there's Misto and 'Lonzo! Let's go talk to them!"

"Okay!" Victoria said, and they made their way over to the two black-and-whites.

* * *

_in the Heavyside Layer when Misto finally realizes how awful he was to Munkustrap and Alonzo_

"Did I do that?" he asked softly. Ebony nodded. He moaned, "Oh, Everlasting Cat, I –"

Ebony quickly covered his mouth with her paw, her wide eyes revealing her alarm. "Shh! Don't say that! He might hear you!"

* * *

_I couldn't resist...and don't say I didn't warn you!_

Ebony sighed as she watched her little Quaxo with his new mate from above. They looked so happy together. Contrary to what Munkustrap believed, she was fine with his new name. It _had_ been her second choice, after all.

Sighing again, she made her way over to her older brother, Ivoriam (or Ivory, for short). Ivory was an all white cat, who had been chosen to ascend to the Heavyside Layer some years ago. Looking over his shoulder, she found that he, too, was watching Victoria and Quaxo. She smiled crookedly at him, and muttered, "They're so cute together, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ivory replied. "Black and white. It's perfect. It's like they were born for each other."

"I think they were."

"Maybe," he said, smirking. "After all, they are cousins."

Ebony smirked, too. "Do you think I should have told him that his girlfriend was my brother's daughter?" she asked.

"Nah. They'll never know. Besides, they're cats! They don't care."

"You really think they'll never find out?"

"No. Victoria never knew me. When my mate had her first litter, all her kittens were given up for adoption." He sighed. "No, she'll never know. But it's better this way. If they knew, they might think it's weird..."

"Yeah. Kittens these days have silly ideas about who they can mate with. They shouldn't know. Besides, they're in love."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" 

"Yes, Alonzo, I'm positive!"

Alonzo grumbled as he made his way through the back alleys of London with Quaxo. "Remind me why we're doing this again?" He chimed. "I'm getting wet..." He had stepped in a puddle accidentally.

"I told you, I have to come see if it's still here!"

"But Mis–" Quaxo sent him an arresting glance. Alonzo held up his paws in self-defense. "Quaxo, sorry! I'm not used to it yet."

"It's all right." He smirked. "To tell you the truth, I'm not either. But hey, look!" he said as he pointed. "There it is!"

Indeed, there it was: the pile of crates behind a pub that marked the entrance to Macavity's lair. Quaxo ran over to it and immediately started digging through. Alonzo hesitated, but soon followed suit. Pretty soon, they had uncovered the hole in the ground. Quaxo jumped in, and again Alonzo followed. They walked through the tunnel about four feet and found the familiar cat-sized door. Quaxo closed his eyes and muttered with conviction, "Retemed." The door swung open to reveal the small brick room. Quaxo smirked at Alonzo, remembering what happened next. "Watch this," he murmered, and passed through the brick wall.

Alonzo's eyes were wide as he saw his friend seemingly disappear into nothingness, and went wider when he saw Quaxo's head stick back through to ask, "Are you coming or not?" He gulped, and nodded. Shutting his eyes as tightly as felinely possible, Alonzo followed Quaxo through the brick. When he opened them, he found nothing but a completely bare large room, nothing like the lavish _cazbaa_ Quaxo had described to him! No silks, no pillows, and most of all, no Hidden Paw.

The two black-and-whites had no choice but to look at each other and say in unison, "Macavity's not there."

* * *

_Author's note on magic:_

It's hard not to say magic plays a central role in this story. But I don't think I realized quite how much until I found Ebony saying, "Magic is inherently evil." I think I cringed when I wrote that. Not because it wasn't something she would say (it was actually perfect), but because of the corner I had written myself into. In this story, Power is an evil force with a mind of its own. It fits the story perfectly, and I wouldn't change a thing in it. But I must say: I don't want this to hold true in all my stories! Let's face it: at least half of all my fanfiction is about magic, or at least Mistoffelees. And Power was right about one thing: "You are nothing without me!" Without magic, Misto is a little more boring to read about.

Now, this has big implications for "Enter the Catrix." In Catrix, there are a good five characters with magic. If I were to make them all evil, or trying not to succumb to evil, the story would be a lot less interesting, partially because that would be following the plotline of IDFTtY, and partially because they would never use their powers!

So my point (and I do have one) is this: don't let the definitions of magic in this story define magic in the rest of my stories. As far as Power is concerned, this story is self-contained. I don't want magic the way it is here to bleed into other stories. Unless I mention that something is directly connected to IDFTtY, any magic in it can be thought of as completely safe. Thanx

* * *

Review answers (and thanks!) 

Scrawler: Yeah, the length was kind of my gift and my curse...but still fun to write. But long to write! Ick... Actually, I'm rather honored that you reviewed my story at all. I think I already told you how AOAM was the first good fanfiction I ever read (not to mention what _really_ got me hooked on Misto/magic stories!) Thankies!

Jemima-Luvah: (Yes, I'll use your whole name, cuz this is the last chapter! (for reals!)) YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO NICE! You must be the most flattering person I've ever met. The whole thing with the thesaurus...I think I died laughing. No one's ever called me a genius so many times in one month (and please ignore the egomaniac getting out again). By the way, it's spelled _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_. Sorry, I just had to say that. And the only reason I know is because I have it on a soundtrack. But I digress...thanks for being such a great and loyal reviewer (and no, that doesn't even begin to say what I want, does it...).

Chimalmaht: Thanks for all the very concise and helpful reviews. There have been a few times when you distinctly shaped the outcome of a chapter. Thanks so much! And a sequel? Well, we'll have to see... but you have the uncanny ability of predicting what the next thing I write is about (cites many reviews that correctly predicted what would happen in the next chapter). You did it with the Alonzo/Jemima thing, too! I commend you!

Lozzypop: You know, the best thing about you is your name. I love it. "Lozzypop." That said, let me say that your reviews were very fun to read, and I greatly appreciate the thought you put into them. Thankies!

Krissy4: You're another one who shaped many chapters (most notably the Heavyside Layer/Misto meets his mom chapter). And though you said I might not, I understand completely what you meant when you said, "I can't explain how much I love this story." Oh, darn, that sounded egomaniacal again...darn. But thanks so much for being such a great and loyal reviewer!

Roman De La Croix: You're another person I'm honored to have had review my story at all! You're like, one of the greats in Cats fanfics! Your reviews were always very honest, and I wholeheartedly appreciate it. Thanks so much!

Nabooru: I think you know me well enough that I don't have to write a big glowin thank-you review, but let me say this: Yes! You HAVE to post it on JM! (::gives Nabooru the Jemima-eyes:: pwetty pwease?)

* * *

Oh!!! I almost forgot! Did anyone figure out what "retemed" was (back in chapter 20)? It was the password to open Macavity's lair. I thought a lot of people would think it's obvious, but no one said anything in the reviews of that chapter ... did anyone figure it out? I had to tell my beta outright, because she couldn't figure it out right away; but then again you have to explain a lot of things to her...(sorry, Jessedandle!). Did anyone get it, or did I make it too weird? If no one figured it out, I'll put up the answer on my website, but I would have thought that _someone_ would get it... 


End file.
